Live While I'm Alive
by JKing88
Summary: Will Horton is alive and well. Just not in the way anyone expected. Relatively spoiler free
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine. I take better care of my things.

Title from Bon Jovi's "It's My Life"

Hello, long time no write. Sorry for the long absence. I've had a terrible 2017, to be honest. So much so that it zapped me of any desire or time to write. I was not in a good place mentally. I ignored just about everyone and everything and I apologize for that. To everyone that sent me messages over the months I'm quite sorry. I am trying to return all of them. Please know it wasn't personal.

A few weeks ago, I was doing the dishes at my 80-year-old grandmother's house while she watched TV. Her sink has a direct line of sight to her massive television. It was a few minutes to three o'clock (almost time for her to watch Ellen!) and she put it on NBC and who did I see on the screen for the Friday cliffhanger on DOOL?

For the first time in months, I looked on Twitter to see what was happening. It was terrifying. I have no idea about most of the show and I don't care either. But I love Will Horton. I love all the actors that portrayed him. I love Chandler, I love Guy, and I even loved that giant-eared baby. I don't care who plays the part as long as it means Will's alive.

Unfortunately, I don't trust the show not to entirely fuck Will or his fans over again. I don't trust them not to vomit their homophobic, misogynistic crap all over my favorite character.

I don't know if this will be any good. As I said, I haven't written anything since January. But this was the first thing that came to mind when I saw Will on screen.

So, I present to you a Will-positive mixture of headcanon, crack, and something serious. Also, if you're here for Will pining and entering another useless, directionless love triangle with the Hardy Boys, this is not the story for you.

* * *

 **October 31, 2017. Memphis, Tennessee**

Halloween felt important to William Roberts. Or, at least, he thought it did. He couldn't remember, though. He wasn't even sure his name was William Roberts.

Rubbing his temples, Will took a break from his work. He wished his shift at the bookstore was over already. He felt a headache bubbling behind his eyes.

A quick glance at the old-fashioned cuckoo clock on the wall behind him disappointed him. Two more hours until quitting time.

A haggard-looking customer stood near Will at the front desk of the bookstore.

"Can I help you?" Will questioned, adjusting his name tag on his crisp uniform shirt.

"Do you have any Halloween books for kids left?" the woman asked, glancing between Will and her phone.

Will held in a sigh. The woman was two feet from a display table covered in Halloween books. Flipping on a bright grin, Will stood up.

"Right this way, please."

Will led her to the table, listening to her rambles. He didn't care about her mundane problems with last minute parties. Instead of listening, Will organized the display. There were various children's characters Will thought he recognized. A big red dog dressed as a ghost. Odd, anthropomorphic animals called "Little Critters". As well as strange mermaid type creatures called "Bubble Guppies".

One book, in particular, set off a ping inside of Will's whole being. A weird book with a misshapen pumpkin. Every time Will saw it, he swore he heard a song in the back of his head.

("Spookley the square pump-kin!")

Will got the impression he had nightmares about the book.

(movie? Must be, how else would he know the song?)

Will didn't know for sure, though. He didn't know anything for sure. At least, nothing before the last two years. Because William Roberts

(was that his name?)

had retrograde amnesia. Or so his doctors said. Will figured they must be right since he didn't remember anything about his life.

Although, Will got the sneaking suspicion he didn't always agree with doctors. Or liked hospitals in general. In fact, those months spent at Cobalt Rehabilitation Hospital were some of the worst of his life. Or, at least, he thought they were. Everything was confusing.

Head throbbing, Will helped the customer checkout. After, he took a well-deserved break at the store's café.

Will worked five days a week at a second-hand bookstore. Attached to the store was a coffee shop. Bright, modern, and full of delicious and comforting coffee. While at the hospital, they never let him have more than a cup at a time. Out here in the real world, on his own, Will indulged every chance he could.

Sitting by himself Will let the caffeine take effect, ease the throbbing in his head. As he focused, he noticed the song playing over the speakers for the first time.

("Ooh, look what you made me do, look what you made me do, look what you just made me do")

Will shuddered, clapping his hands over his ears, beginning to shake.

(Taylor Swift induced PTSD. He'd reached a new low.)

It wasn't until the song ended that the panic clawing inside of him receded. It clung to his skin, though, left him unsteady.

Ever since he woke in the hospital, the slightest thing could set Will off. Certain sounds or topics caused Will's heart to race and his breath to quicken.

(blonde-haired, blue-eyed little girls brought tears to his eyes)

His myriad of doctors insisted it was his memories ramming against his skull, begging him to remember. Will wasn't sure he wanted to remember his past life.

Over a year ago, Will woke up alone. A tube shoved down his throat, neck in a brace, and with little musculature after months in a coma. There were wires everywhere and not a single visitor, ever. No one knew who he was including Will himself. He didn't know his name, age, anything.

(he searched through lists of baby names. Only William and Robert resonated with him. Robert William? William Robert? Robert Williams? William Roberts?)

No one ever came looking for Will. He wasn't a missing person as far as anyone knew. His name wasn't in any system. His fingerprints didn't match any archives. The state of Tennessee had no record of him at all. Will didn't know what kind of life he left behind. Other than believing he didn't need anyone from his past. Not if they abandoned him.

But, it was fine. Will was fine. He worked at the rehabilitation hospital with a physical, occupational, and regular therapist. Regained his strength, worked his body as hard as he could until he didn't need the hospital at all.

The hospital staff helped him establish everything he needed out in the real world.

(who knew not existing took so much paperwork?)

The hospital helped him find a job and an apartment. Good thing for Will too since he wouldn't know the first thing about any of it.

Life moved on and so did Will. He didn't obsess over memories that might never come back. Instead, Will focused on making new ones. He excelled at work. Furthered the friendships he gained inside the hospital and made new ones.

(even if he didn't know his own age he was younger than every other resident at the hospital. He'd spend his days at the nurses' station, laughing and talking. Flirting with his favorite male nurse for hours on end.)

His new friendships felt unusual as if he hadn't had a real one in a long time. But, like everything else in life, Will had no way of knowing if it were true. He found himself in situations that weren't comfortable either.

("This is my life now. I've conquered this hill and now I'll die here."

"We've only been hiking for twenty minutes, Will.")

Will didn't know anything about his old life but he liked his new one. Sure, he had his issues.

(running the opposite direction every time he saw a black garbage bag was normal. Shut up.)

For the most part, Will felt fine. He had friends. He liked where he worked. Sometimes he wondered if there wasn't more he had to offer to the world. With no idea of his schooling, he didn't know if he had any options.

(wondered if he ever worked with kids. Got the impression he spent a lot of time with them.)

Either way, Will felt content. As soon as his headache left, he'd feel even better. Besides, he planned to meet his friends for a game of softball that evening. Something he looked forward to all week. Or, rather, someone he looked forward to seeing all week.

The whole gang made the plans weeks ago. Enjoy a game before taking part in some Halloween revelry.

(in the beginning, softball made Will nauseous. Which made no sense since he was so good at it.)

Finishing the rest of his coffee, Will walked back to his post at the front desk. Only an hour and a half until quitting time.

* * *

After every game, the softball team flocked to their usual bar and restaurant. The same place Will met most of the guys on the softball team. One day he joined his favorite nurse for a drink with the man's friends

(Xavier Morales, the nurse he spent months flirting with at the hospital. Brown skin and eyes and a tongue that did so much more than roll R's.)

The man in question was more than a nurse to Will now. They'd only been out on a few official dates.

(and several unofficial nights)

Will enjoyed their time together with or without their friends. He wasn't in any rush to make things too serious too fast, though.

(something told him he'd done it before. Jumped into things without taking his time.)

Xavier understood. He knew all about Will's missing memories and the bouts of trauma-induced panic.

(every now and again Will thought about past lovers. He's young and hot. Of course, he had them. But what type of partner wouldn't even look for Will?)

Collapsing on a barstool, Will tossed a sweat-soaked baseball cap on the table. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and laughed. His cheeks flushed a bright red. Blue and white baseball tee streaked with grass stains.

Their team didn't win tonight but Will had an awesome game.

(he got the feeling in his other life he would have hated losing. But he didn't mind it so much now.)

Xavier plopped in the next seat, as sweaty and grass stained as Will. They shared a grin. He reached over to rub along the apple of Will's cheek.

"You're covered in dirt, Papi," Xavier teased. He showed off a clump of grass and dirt stuck to Will's face.

"Slide was worth it," Will said. He hopped off the barstool and called over his shoulder, "get me a drink."

Will walked along the half-wall separating the restaurant from the bar. The establishment was off the beaten track from Memphis' usual tourist traps. Which meant it wasn't as crowded on a Tuesday evening even if it was Halloween.

While Will walked to the bathroom, he overheard an argument between customers. The lighting was too dim to make out much of anyone but the scene seemed familiar.

(three blonde women, all demanding attention. Five men standing about not sure if they should interfere.)

Shaking off the sense of déjà vu, Will hurried into the bathroom. He ducked his head under the whole faucet and scrubbed himself clean. Droplets of water ran down his face and neck, soaking his shirt.

After rubbing the back of his neck with a paper towel, Will shouldered his way out of the bathroom. Eyes on the ground, Will didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He knew the path from the bathroom to the bar by heart. He didn't need to pay attention.

Will jostled off balance when someone collided with him instead of moving aside.

"Watch where you're going," a feminine voice demanded.

"Watch where you're going," Will countered with a scoff.

Before Will could take another step, the same woman let out an overdramatic gasp. It grated on Will's nerves yet, somehow, sounded comforting.

Weirded out, Will turned back to the bar only for a small but strong hand to clamp onto his bicep.

"Will?" the woman questioned, half-disbelief, half-awe.

"Yeah?" Will frowned, taking a good look at the woman for the first time.

It was one of the blonde women Will saw arguing earlier. Petite and freckled, blue eyes swimming with tears.

Will, half-formed words caught in his throat, stopped with his mouth open. He took a moment to stare. Something about her looked familiar.

(crying, lots of crying, and screaming. A stinging on his cheek and rare, yet perfect hugs. Endless rage and disappointment and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. And love, so much love.)

Brushing the feelings aside, Will winced when the woman grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. His arms limp at his sides, a pronounced frown on his face.

He looked over his shoulder to the bar area catching an amused Xavier's eye.

(not the first time a drunken woman threw herself at Will.)

"Uh," Will said as the woman began to cry against his shoulder.

"Oh my god," the woman sobbed, clutching Will in a death grip. "I can't believe after all this time. I didn't even-I can't-how did-but you're here. Oh, my sweet, sweet, beautiful angel."

The people the woman argued with earlier approached them. They spread around him causing Will's heart to race and throat to close up.

Will was fine with crowds and total strangers. He thrived off them. Enjoyed attention and praise.

(most of the time it led to warm, masculine hands on his skin. Teeth biting at the meat of his shoulders)

But something about this group felt off. Their slack-jawed expressions and gasps made him squirm.

Several voices overlapped, confusing Will even more than usual.

(perpetual state of obliviousness, Xavier called it. Asshole.)

This was not how Will planned to spend his Halloween. He wanted to play some softball. Use his uniform as a ready-made costume and finish the night in privacy with Xavier.

(climbing the man like a fucking redwood.)

This weird, suffocating group didn't look keen on letting it happen.

As a man with a goatee flung himself at Will, arms wrapping around his neck, Will flinched away.

(no, get off, no, bad, not the neck, never his neck. No. No. No. No. No.)

Will flung both the man and the woman away from him. He took several steps backward, hands rubbing at the back of his still wet hair.

Will cleared his throat, fed up with the sideshow act.

"Who the hell are you people?" Will asked, voice steady despite the tremble in his limbs.

The air around them stilled. Even the low twang of country music faded away at Will's question. He looked at each person in the sparse lighting.

An older couple clutched one another tight. A silver-haired man held a blonde woman to his chest as silent tears fell down her kind face.

(words and tears and the warmest hugs known to man. Strong claps on the shoulder. Eyes full of disappointment.)

A middle-aged couple stared with mixed emotions on their faces.

(annoyance and hypocritical judgment. Gratitude at the long-awaited acceptance. Complete and utter expectance at how fast they snatched it away.)

Two dark-haired, dark-eyed young men, so similar and yet so different.

(anger, pain, betrayal, love and lust and lies. All-encompassing embarrassment and hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Do not want. Not again. Not anymore.

Deserved better. They all did.)

Last, the couple standing the closest. The couple looking at Will as if he might disappear if they stopped looking. The inconsolable blonde

(love, resent, must protect)

and the man with the goatee ugly sobbing

(love, respect, disappointment, abandoned.)

Will's eyes flitted from person to person before landing on one of the younger males. Dark hair, dark eyes, face frozen somewhere between horror and elation.

"Will, it's, don't you-don't you recognize us?" the eldest female asked after several tense moments.

"No," Will said, guiless. "Am I supposed to?"

* * *

Author's note:

Working title for this story: Will has amnesia and gives no fucks.

Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback. I definitely need it.


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Will said, guiless. "Am I supposed to?"

His hand dropped from the back of his wet head. He took his time drying it on the soft material of his pants. A barrage of voices overwhelmed him once more.

(he felt another headache coming)

"What?!"

"But how…?"

"Oh, sweetheart."

"This is so typical."

"Damnit, kid, this isn't the time for jokes!"

"How convenient?"

Will glanced between the strangers yet again. Something about them put Will on edge. They made the hair on his arms stand up.

He shifted around, stomach growling. He worked up a sweat playing ball. Lunch was a long time ago. He hoped Xavier ordered him some chicken wings with that drink.

(bbq wings dripping with ranch. And French fries. No, Cajun fries. Cajun fries and fried chicken. Where's the nearest Popeye's?)

Distracted, Will startled when a hand closed around his elbow.

"What's going on here?" Xavier asked, lips pressed to Will's ear.

"I have no idea," Will said. He settled when Xavier tangled their hands together.

Almost on cue, the babbling died down. Some stopped mid-sentence. Eight sets of eyeballs stared at Will and Xavier's joined hands.

"What the hell?" one blonde demanded, glaring with open hostility.

Will followed her eyes. Looked at his paler fingers interlocked with Xavier's.

He looked at their hands.

Looked at Xavier.

Looked at the woman.

Looked at their hands again.

"Lady, you can take your homophobic ass that way," Will said. He gestured to the exit.

(something purred inside him watching her flounder for a response.)

Everyone erupted again.

Will sighed, long, loud, and for the most part, ignored. He shared a look with Xavier before the two shuffled toward the bar. He was too hungry to deal with this.

"Wait, wait, wait," a gentle, feminine voice said, grabbing Will's other hand. "Wait, please."

(nice voice, warm. Soothing words wrapped around him. Protected him from the outside world. Nothing could hurt him now.)

"I don't know who you people think I am but-," Will tried.

"No!" the youngest, smallest blonde said. "Will, no. Not after all this time."

"All what time?" Will rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize us? Any of us?" the gentle voice asked with infinite patience.

Will took another sweep of the crowd.

"No," Will said.

His eyes landed on the two younger males. The only ones yet to say much of anything. One stared at Will, the other stared at his companion.

The man with facial hair cleared his throat. "We're your family."

"…Oh," Will said. "That's nice."

Will nodded before turning to the bar once again.

"Ugh," Will groaned when someone yanked him back. "That's getting old."

"Will, what happened to you?" the gentlewoman questioned, eyes as soft as her words.

"Look," Will pulled his shoulders back, head held high. "I'm sorry I'm not reacting with appropriate excitement. I'm super hungry right now. If you'll excuse me."

(two years all alone and his "family" stumbles upon him in a bar. Yeah, right.)

Loud protest slammed into Will, bodies closing in on him.

Without another word or glance, Will untangled himself from Xavier and stomped to the bar.

Everyone followed.

(stupid idiots getting between him and food)

At the table, next to his discarded hat, Will saw a giant serving of chicken wings. He tossed a few bills and grabbed his hat. He picked up the whole serving tray and left.

In the parking lot, Will sat atop the hood of Xavier's car and started to eat. He offered Xavier a wing when he sat next to him.

"Nice pick," Will said around a mouthful.

"You order them every week. It's not rocket science," Xavier responded.

Will looked up at the group following him around and waited.

No one knew where to begin.

Will continued to eat. Spreading sauce all over his hands and mouth. Ranch dripped down his forearm and he licked it up.

Seeing such a mess on Will's face caused the small blonde woman to scoff. She pulled a tissue out of her giant purse and shook her head.

"You're almost 25. You should know how to feed yourself by now," she muttered. She spit on the tissue and wiped at Will's face.

Will held still, despite his initial disgust.

"I am?" Will asked.

(25? Damn, I look good for my age.)

The woman took a deep breath. Her eyes and face were bright red but kept the waterworks under control.

"Yes, you are," the woman gave Will a strained smile. "November 16th. I'd never forget it."

Will held the woman's gaze. Her eyes were a light, bright blue. They looked familiar. He saw those eyes every time he looked in a mirror. Sleepless nights aged the woman as did uncharacteristic frown lines.

(smiling, smirking, he didn't like her frowning.)

Will shook his head, throbbing behind his eyes back again.

"Why wouldn't you forget it?" Will asked, eyeing the freckles across the bridge of the woman's nose.

"Hard to forget the greatest day of my life," the woman declared, eyes swimming with tears once more. "7 pounds, 6 ounces. Didn't think you were ever going to come out. Took your sweet time, like always, but you did."

"You're my mother?" Will's forehead wrinkled. "You don't look old enough to have a 25-year-old."

The woman let out a wet chuckle. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

Will tossed his half-eaten chicken wing down. Despite how starved he was, this felt important.

"Can I-please, all I want is to," the woman babbled. "Ah, screw it."

Before Will had time to respond she crawled onto the car and planted herself in Will's lap. She wrapped him in another bone-crushing hug. This time, instead of keeping his arms limp, Will lifted them around her. He kept his sticky hands away, not sure what to think or feel.

(alone. Two whole years, all alone.)

"I missed you," the woman whispered, nose buried behind his ear. "I love you and I missed you. I can't survive without you. I always thought you drove me crazy but I'm even worse without you. I am. I can't stand it. I can't function without you and I'm never, ever letting you go."

The woman kissed Will's neck several times. Will was pretty sure she smelled him a few times too. He should panic. No one touched his neck, ever. Not his doctors, not Xavier, not even himself. But he didn't panic, not even a little.

(comforting, words he always wanted to hear, an embrace he always wanted to feel.)

Will gasped for breath, mouth open.

He didn't understand.

"Okay," Xavier interrupted. "Enough. He's had enough for one night."

"No one asked you," the woman attached to Will grumbled.

"I don't care," Xavier said point blank.

"I will shove a chicken wing so far down your throat, you'll-,"

"Do you think a chicken wing is gonna affect me in any way after being with your son?" Xavier asked.

Will's face flushed bright red.

"Will doesn't need this all at once. It's not healthy," Xavier said.

"Who the hell are you?" the man with the goatee huffed, hovering near Will and the woman.

"I'm the one that's been with him since he woke up," Xavier slipped off the car, towering over the man. "And I'm the one that knows what he's suffered. Which means I'm the one with his best interests at heart."

"You little-," the man stepped forward, shoving Xavier.

"Lucas!" the woman with the gentle voice scolded. She turned to Xavier. "I know things seem messy right now but we can explain everything. Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"I'm a nurse but you don't hear me bragging about it. I don't know you, lady," Xavier said. "And neither does Will. You can have your little reunion under the supervision of his actual doctor, tomorrow."

Will, still holding the woman, scoffed.

"How about you all shut up?" Will suggested. "I'm in charge of me. I make the decisions. Got it?"

"Sorry," Xavier conceded. "It's a lot healthier to meet tomorrow at the hospital. Where you already have an appointment, remember?"

"I hate the hospital," Will grumbled, lower lip sticking out.

One of the younger men let out a pained sound.

"But fine," Will huffed. "Hospital. Tomorrow. Yay."

The crowd protested once again.

Will dropped his head, nose landing in the woman's hair. He didn't know what to think or feel anymore. He felt certain he didn't have any family out there. Otherwise, why would they leave him alone to rot? He didn't want to know a family who abandoned him. But here he was. Surrounded by strangers claiming they knew him. His alleged mother clinging like a barnacle.

(hair smelled familiar. Gardenias and primrose. He wanted to wrap himself in the scent and never let it go.)

"Cobalt Rehabilitation Hospital. 10 o'clock," Will said before he could lose his nerve.

Despite lingering protests, they agreed. All but one.

"You have to let him go," the gentle voice insisted.

"No," the blonde woman held on tighter. "I'm never letting go. You can pry him from my cold dead fingertips."

Will scooted off the car hood. The woman, arms around his neck and shoulders, dangled a few inches off the ground and still wouldn't let go.

(felt nice, reassuring. Wanted.)

"You will see him in a few hours," the woman said, voice laced with amusement.

"No," the blonde argued, clinging for all she was worth.

The man with the goatee grabbed her around the waist and yanked. It was a struggle. The woman was small but mighty.

With the help of the silver-haired man, they got the woman disentangled.

Will, uncomfortable, cleared his throat.

"Well, adios," Will said. He grabbed his food and got in the car.

(he got the distinct impression they earned his rudeness.)

Xavier followed, started up his car, and pulled out of the parking spot. Before they drove out of earshot, Will heard someone say, "Samantha Brady, don't even say it!"

("There's only one Sami Brady."

"Thank God.")

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for the warm welcome back. Fun things are up ahead. Will is not buying what this group of weirdos is selling.

Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Will hated Cobalt Rehabilitation Hospital. Yes, the building was crisp, clean, and modern. Yes, the staff was polite and treated Will like a friend instead of a patient. Yes, it's where he met Xavier. Sure, they had an awesome cappuccino maker and five different types of coffee. It changed nothing.

Will hated Cobalt Rehabilitation Hospital. He hated what it represented and how it made him feel.

(alone, unloved, lost.)

The only reason he even agreed to continue his therapy there was to see Xavier while he worked. Fine, also to visit the older patient's he befriended.

(he wanted the afghan Mrs. Layton promised, damn it.)

Fine, okay, also because he grew attached to his doctors but that's it.

As it was, Will's regular therapist agreed with Xavier. He thought it too dangerous to give him too much information too fast.

The man knew all about Will's feelings on his family. He knew how alone Will felt in the world. How hard Will struggled to realize no one was ever coming for him. Then, out of nowhere, a whole group of strangers

(literal strangers. Who were they and why were they here?)

go to the same bar Will frequents. And they happened to be his family. How could it be a coincidence?

(what did it mean they found him by accident? Did they even look? Did they even care? Were they in Memphis the whole time?)

Will didn't trust it. He didn't trust them. If they are who they claim, they need to prove it.

At ten o'clock, they all met in one of the hospital's sitting rooms. The room featured large, overstuffed leather chairs surrounding a mounted flat screen. Puzzles and magazines adorned the side tables.

(hated this room. Hated this hospital. Hated jigsaw puzzles with their stupid small pieces, taking forever to fit.)

Will sat under the TV screen next to Dr. Bard, his therapist. Xavier, a few hours into his twelve-hour shift, was somewhere up on the second floor.

Everyone sat in one of the most awkward silences of Will's life.

(was it? Not like he remembered.)

Will didn't need these people. His life was fine. It was under control. He didn't need or want this "family". Therefore, he wasn't going to say anything first.

Will crossed his arms and leg. Nose up in the air, refusing to speak.

"Will?" Dr. Bard asked.

Will bounced his foot up and down but didn't acknowledge the man. He'd known Will for two years. He knew how Will worked.

(stony silence, whine, complain, pout, cry, repeat.)

"Alright then," Dr. Bard cleared his throat. "Introductions. My name is Marcus Bard. I'm a therapist here at Cobalt. Will's given permission to talk about a few things with you all.

"Will's been a patient of mine for two years now. From what we understand, he was in a coma for several months before transferring."

Everyone hung on the doctor's word. Everyone but Will.

(bored, bored, bored, bored, bored)

"He came to Cobalt once he started coming out of the coma. We specialize in physical rehabilitation, strokes, trauma, brain injuries, orthopedic injuries, and so on. When he got here Will was in rough shape. He went without oxygen for a long time. We weren't sure if the damage to his spinal cord or throat were permanent. He worked hard, though. As you can see, he's in great shape."

(Cobalt's poster child. His picture's on their website and everything.)

"As serious as his injuries were, they aren't the biggest problem Will faces. He doesn't have any memories from before his coma. None at all."

(more gasps and tears. Did these people do anything else?)

"Are you sure?" one of the men asked.

(no, I'm making it up. Dumbass)

"Yes," Dr. Bard refrained from rolling his eyes. Will knew he wanted to, though.

"How did you know his name then?" the silver-haired man asked.

"We didn't," Dr. Bard replied. "Will searched through lists of baby names online until he found two that resonated with him."

"What name did you pick?" the gentle-voiced woman asked.

"William Roberts," Will replied, arms crossed over his chest.

The man with the goatee choked.

"What?" Will wondered.

"It is your name, was your name," the man explained. "Your last name changed when I changed mine."

"Why?" Will asked, nose wrinkled.

"Because I'm your father," the man declared. "I changed my name to separate us from my mother after a falling out. Lucas, Lucas Horton."

"So, I'm Will Horton?" Will tried the name on his tongue. It flowed smoother than Roberts did.

(Will Horton. Will Horton. Will Horton. I'm Will Horton. Horton. Horton. Horton. Will.)

"Yes," the man, Lucas, grinned, eyes glassy and swollen.

(from lack of sleep or a night of drinking?)

"You two are my parents?" Will indicated to the small blonde sitting next to Lucas.

"Yes," the blonde said, grinning and crying. "My name is Sami, um, Sami Brady."

("There's only one Sami Brady.")

"Okay, prove it," Will said after a few moments to think.

"Excuse me?" Sami asked.

"What? Am I supposed to believe you without a reason? If you're my parents, prove it," Will said.

Will stretched out his legs and put a hand on his stomach.

"What's right here?" Will questioned with a raised brow.

"Scar," Sami said with no hesitancy.

Will lifted his shirt over his nipples. Skin a pale pinkish white with sporadic dots of freckles. His muscles and skin unblemished except for a small pink, puckered scar. A scar Will wondered about for two years. A scar everyone who saw Will shirtless questioned.

(Xavier often splayed his hands against it, fingertips digging into the scar)

"Gunshot wound," Sami added. "A few years ago, now."

Her eyes flickered toward the younger men sitting across from Will.

"Oh," Will lowered his shirt. He glanced at Lucas.

"Right here," Lucas pointed to a place on top of his own head.

Will ran his fingers through his hair, touching a thick scar line running along his scalp. A scar right in the same place Lucas pointed.

"Brain surgery when you were an infant," Lucas said, face downturned.

(gunshots and brain surgery. What kind of life did they think he led?)

"Will?" Dr. Bard asked. "Anything?"

Will shook his head.

They both hoped some memories might emerge during the meeting but nothing.

(no phantom pain. No metaphorical lightbulb. No sudden urge to run into mommy's arms.)

"I hope you won't oppose a blood test," Dr. Bard suggested. "To be on the safe side."

"Whatever helps," Sami said. She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket right then and there.

(agreeing without a fight? There was something wrong with that.)

Dr. Bard pulled out his phone and called someone. As they waited, he continued.

"As I said before, Will doesn't remember anything before he woke up here," Dr. Bard said.

"Retrograde amnesia," the gentlewoman sighed, head shaking.

"Yes," Dr. Bard nodded. "Will can't access any of his memories from before his injury. Short-term memory is functional. Because of the months he spent regaining his strength and recovering, he's in perfect health. You said he was how old?"

Dr. Bard opened a chart and clicked a pen.

"Almost 25," Sami answered. "His birthday's November 16, 1992."

"Right," Dr. Bard nodded. "Close to what we figured. Ah, here's a nurse for the blood samples."

Xavier walked into the room with a small cart full of supplies. He gave Will a wink before he set up.

The entire room turned to stare at him which Will appreciated. It meant they weren't looking at him.

Dr. Bard noticed the tension when Xavier entered. "I take it they've met Mr. Morales before?"

"They ruined our date," Will answered.

(almost. They salvaged their late night activities.)

He ignored the various reactions and flinches to the statement.

"I see," Dr. Bard said. "There are rules about employees fraternizing with the patients. Everything between them went through the proper channels. Xavier no longer worked as Will's nurse once things between them happened."

"No more sponge baths," Xavier quipped.

(atrophied or not Will was shameless.)

Will rolled his eyes, noting the daggers one of the younger men glared at Xavier.

Dr. Bard said, "If you are Will's parents, who are the rest of you? Relatives?"

"Well," the soft woman said, "I'm Sami's mother, Marlena Evans. Will is my grandson."

Will nodded. She seemed like a maternal figure.

"John Black," the man with silver hair stated. "Marlena and I are partners."

(partners? Not my grandfather then. Hmm.)

"Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis," the man with gray-streaked hair said. He gestured to the blonde woman next to him.

(Kiriakis. Greek for misogyny?)

"How do you know Will?" Dr. Bard asked. He nodded to Xavier as he finished the blood samples and left. "You're not relatives?"

Justin took a long time answering. "It's…complicated."

Everyone turned to look at the two men sitting next to each other and across from Will.

Under better lighting than last night, Will got a good look at them. Dark hair, dark eyes, matching dark circles under their eyes. One white, one Asian. Tension in their posture, something forcing them apart.

The Asian man, voice deep and face stony, said, "Paul Narita. John is my father."

The other man stayed silent for a beat too long.

"S-uh-Sonny," the man said, eyes on his shoes.

(that's it?)

"Will," Dr. Bard turned to look at him. "Anything coming back to you?"

Will shook his head.

"It's what I figured," Dr. Bard said. "The memory is a fickle thing. You might never recover your past, as you well know. Then again, one day, out of nowhere, you could remember everything."

"What?" Sami demanded, gauze wrapped around her elbow joint. "That's all you have to say?"

"There isn't much more to say," Dr. Bard said. "Other than suggesting Will take this slow and steady. No one can force him to remember. He went without oxygen for a long time. It's quite lucky his memory is all he lost."

Everyone sat in tense silence for far too long. Will didn't know how much more he could take.

(he was a fish in an aquarium. He wanted to swim without an audience, thank you.)

He didn't know if he wanted to interact with the family who let him rot for two years. No communication. No indication they existed. Nothing.

Will cleared his throat.

"Why didn't any of you look for me? I mean, I was on my own, for almost two years. Where the hell were you people?" Will asked.

"It's-it isn't-you've got it all wrong," Lucas tried to explain.

"We thought you were dead," Sami said, eyes watery once again.

Will paused.

Deliberated

Tilted his head

Decided

"Bullshit."

Several voices spoke over each other, echoing off the tile.

"We did. We thought you were dead," Lucas implored.

"You didn't have a body," Will pointed out.

"You were dead. Paramedics on the scene and the medical examiner agreed," Marlena said. "We didn't want to believe it but it was true. Or, at least, we thought it was. We held a funeral. We said our goodbyes. We buried you."

"What was in the coffin?" Will asked, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"It was a closed casket!" Sami shrilled. "But we saw you in the morgue. Your father and I. You weren't breathing!"

"I looked pretty damn good for a dead man then," Will grumbled.

"He killed you! We thought he killed you. We couldn't bear to see you again, not like that. Never like that. To see you lowered into the ground, my boy. No. No, we couldn't," Lucas explained, running his hands through his hair. "But then he said-and we checked and there wasn't-"

"Wasn't?" Will asked with a raised brow and an unimpressed expression

(bullshit)

"He told us you were still alive. We exhumed your casket and there was nothing inside of it. We didn't understand. We don't understand now. All we know is you're alive. You're alive and he didn't kill you," Lucas said in a small voice.

"Who didn't kill me?" Will wondered, finding this story less believable by the minute.

"The Necktie Killer," Lucas said in a low voice. "He's a serial killer. We thought he strangled you to death like all his other victims."

(necktie. Necktie. No. Not a necktie. No. Stop. Get away. Leave me alone. No. No. No. Stop. No. No. No.)

Will grabbed his forehead, lurching forward.

"Okay," Dr. Bard moved to his knees in front of Will. "That's enough for now. It's okay. It's okay. Take a breath. There you go, kiddo. It's okay."

"Will?" Sami rushed to his side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Did he remember something?" Lucas followed, hand on Sami's back.

"No," Will spat. "You're giving me a headache."

"Will gets strong headaches, migraines almost. They're brought about by associations to the past," Dr. Bard explained. "It's best he take a break, now. Come on, there's a coffee bar down this hallway. Free for visitors."

Will shoved everyone away from him. He didn't stop to speak to anyone. He didn't gauge anyone's reaction. Ignored their concerned calls.

He walked out of the room, determined to get as far away as possible.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Will shoved everyone away from him. He didn't stop to speak to anyone. He didn't gauge anyone's reaction. Ignored their concerned calls.

He walked out of the room, determined to get as far away as possible.

Will jammed the elevator button over and over. When it didn't come fast enough, he rushed up the stairs to the second floor.

He found Xavier at the nurses' station typing on a computer.

Will climbed over the small partition and plopped on Xavier's lap without an explanation.

(If some of the staff or patients didn't appreciate it, oh well.)

"Hey," Xavier greeted, fingers still typing. He knew how Will operated.

(knows to get his work done before Will's histrionics took over.)

Will rested his forehead on Xavier's wide shoulder, waiting for him to finish.

A few minutes later, Xavier saved his work and turned his chair to face away from the open hallway.

"Bad, Papi?" Xavier asked, hand rubbing up and down Will's spine.

"A serial killer murdered me and they buried my body," Will mumbled.

"Huh," Xavier breathed. "You look pretty alive to me."

"Do I even know these people?" Will asked. "The whole thing is ridiculous. And now my head hurts and I don't like them."

"Poor baby," Xavier cooed earning himself an eye roll.

"Shut up," Will complained, huffing. "This is serious stuff. When do you get the blood results back? I need to know if I'm related to these loons or not."

"I rushed it," Xavier said. "It won't take too long."

"Good," Will sighed. He gave Xavier a rundown of the whole thing. Who said what and who's related to whom.

"But the best part is my name used to be Will Roberts but they changed it for some godforsaken reason," Will said.

"What?" Xavier asked, turning them back to his computer.

"I'm Will Horton," Will said. "Because my alleged father had mommy issues and made me change it from Roberts to Horton. I don't know where Horton comes from but it's my name, now."

(how much paperwork is this going to cause?)

"Stupid," Xavier said. "We can figure out if some of what they said is true, though. Let's see what we can find on this serial killer. Because I don't remember anything like that happening in Tennessee two years ago."

"Search for Necktie Killer," Will requested. He turned to balance on one of Xavier's knees.

A few blurbs came up on Google about a Necktie Killer from a small town in Illinois.

(the word "crazy" intermixed throughout. Don't think they're using the word right.)

"Who the hell ever heard of Salem, Illinois?" Will groaned. "And how would I get from Salem to Memphis if I was a corpse? None of this makes sense."

Xavier read a bit of the first article they found. It explained the oh so creative origin behind the nickname.

"Your injuries would coincide with someone strangling you," Xavier mused. "But I don't know about the rest of it."

For a brief moment, Will thought about typing his own name into a search engine. Something stopped him, though. He didn't want to know what he'd see.

He leaned his head in his hand and let out a long sigh.

"Come on," Xavier tapped Will's thighs. "You're crushing me."

"I am not," Will whined.

"Enough sulking. Let's check on the blood test," Xavier said.

"At the lab upstairs?" Will asked.

"No, in the cafeteria," Xavier said. "Yes, in the lab."

(the lab was nice. Went on a date with a tech there once. Cute tech with a cute butt and an even cuter mouth.)

"You want to hear the so-called story behind your favorite scar?" Will flashed Xavier some skin.

* * *

Will, Xavier on his heels, opened the door to the meeting room once again. Everyone was back. Each held a drink of some kind or another. Dr. Brand, after a quick checkup with Will in the hall, went to his next appointment.

Will cleared his throat and waved a piece of paper in the air. "Blood results came back."

Everyone turned to face him.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Will said.

"We told you," Lucas tried to suppress a grin.

"Even if I did believe you about any of this," Will sat down in his vacant chair. Xavier took Dr. Brand's spot. "It still makes no sense and I don't know who any of you are."

"You have amnesia. If you come home with us, I'm sure things will come back to you," Marlena said.

"Go home? I am home," Will stated.

The snooty looking blonde from earlier huffed.

(Amanda? Angela? Adrienne? Will couldn't remember. Or didn't want to. Either or.)

"Why are you even here?" Will asked.

(why were half of these people here?)

"I didn't have a choice," Adrienne said. "I had to come along. I've missed too much these past few weeks."

"Huh?" Will hummed.

"I have missed too much but I'm back now. I won't miss anything else. I won't let you break my son's heart again."

"Adrienne, don't," Justin warned her with a hand to her arm.

She didn't listen.

"I had to come because you're married to my son," Adrienne spat out.

Will blinked once.

Twice

Three times

Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah," Will chortled, "okay, sure. Good one."

Everyone stared at him. Again.

"I'm not married to anyone," Will insisted, adjusting in his chair. "You said it yourself," he gestured to Sami. "I'm not even 25 yet. Why the hell would I get married?"

Even Xavier stared now.

"Who do you think I'm married to?" Will asked, eyes wide and ridiculous.

Everyone turned to the two brunettes sitting across from Will.

Will blinked once.

Twice

Three times

"Okay, be serious. Who did I 'marry'?" Will asked, finger quotations and all.

"I told you," Adrienne sneered. "You married my son."

"No, I didn't," Will said.

"Yes, you did," Adrienne argued.

"No, I didn't," Will repeated.

"Yes, you did," Adrienne yelled.

Will thought about it. He looked at the two men. Both their faces were pale, eyes wide. Both looked nauseous.

(handsome, yeah. But not getting married handsome.)

"No, I didn't," Will insisted.

"Will," Marlena interjected before Adrienne could blow her top. "You did. We were all there. I even officiated."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember that," Will argued.

"You can't remember anything," Xavier reminded him, lips quirked up in amusement.

"Fine, let's say I am married," Will said, making wild hand gestures to go with his crazy eyes. "Which one did I marry?"

Everyone stared again.

(beginning to piss him off.)

"What part of amnesia do you people not understand?" Will huffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You married my son, Sonny Kiriakis," Adrienne said.

Will, straining to remember the men's names, looked between them.

He looked once

Twice

Three times

"No, I didn't," Will repeated.

Xavier laughed as everyone else groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry," Will said, loud and clear when the voices overwhelmed him again. "Between the two that is not the one I expected."

Xavier cackled while both Sonny and Paul turned red.

"William Robert, how could you say such a thing?" Marlena demanded.

"Who?" Will questioned, peering over both shoulders.

"You," Marlena insisted, exasperation bleeding in at last.

"You said my name was Horton," Will yelled.

"It is," Lucas groaned. "Robert is your middle name."

"Who names their child William Robert Roberts?" Will screamed.

"I named you William Robert Reed," Sami held up her hands in defense.

"His real name is William Reed Roberts, Samantha," Lucas gave her a pointed glare.

"William Robert Horton, you idiots," John huffed. "You're confusing the kid."

"Quit my changing my name," Will demanded. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Enough," Xavier said. "Back to the matter at hand, is Will married to someone in this room?"

"Yes," Sonny whispered, face long and eyes red.

"Alright," Xavier said, giving Will a look. "That's settled."

"No, it isn't," Will insisted. "I'm not married to anyone."

"Yes, you are!" Sonny screamed, seconds away from leaping out of his seat. "Shut up, Will!"

"You don't get to tell me to shut up," Will demanded. "You don't get to tell me anything."

"I'm your husband," Sonny argued.

(huh, that's funny, Paul looks like he wants to puke.)

"You left me alone for two years," Will hissed.

"I thought you were dead," Sonny insisted.

"Maybe I died to get away from you," Will crossed his arms and huffed.

Sonny opened and closed his mouth several times, face splintering.

(not a good look, to be honest.)

Before he collapsed back into his seat. Paul shot Will a glare, wrapping his arms around Sonny.

"Did you lose your brain to mouth filter when you lost your memories?" John asked with a shake of his head.

"That is a little mean," Sami conceded with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"He'll recover," Will gestured to Paul comforting Sonny.

(friends? Didn't look like a romantic embrace. Buddies it is.)

"You should have stayed dead," Adrienne spat at Will.

"I will break every bone in your body so fast not even this hospital will put you together again," Sami threatened.

"No," Adrienne insisted. "We were all better off!"

Sami jumped to her feet only to get pulled right back by Lucas. All while Justin did the same to Adrienne.

"I want to be dead again," Will stated, both hands covering his cheeks. "My life made sense then."

Sonny let out a loud cry.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Paul demanded with a glare.

"Why are you even here?" Will asked.

"I'm Sonny's fiancé," Paul said, voice hitching.

Will blinked once

Twice

Three times

His mouth dropped open in an overdramatic gasp of surprise, hands still covering his face.

"Oh my god," Will said, glancing at Xavier. "How will I go on with my life?"

"You're an idiot," Xavier said with a smile.

"Shut up! We had everything planned," Paul ranted, exploding in a fit of rage no one expected. "After all those years, all those wasted months, I was so close to everything I wanted. But no, like always, you ruin everything. I was happy. We were happy. Everything we wanted, all our dreams were coming true. You're supposed to be dead."

Will clamped his mouth shut, hands falling to his lap.

(I'm the one that ruins everything? I don't think so.)

"How old was I when I got married?" Will asked. He looked at Sami. Seemed like something a mother ought to know.

(weird, I have a mother. And a father. And a grandma. And a whatever the hell these other people are.)

"21," Sami answered without hesitation.

"And you let me? No offense, lady, but talk about crappy parenting," Will said. He leaned back in his seat.

"Stop it," Paul hissed through his teeth. He gestured to Sonny. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Uh, no, I don't see it," Will said. "What I do see is my alleged husband crying on his fiancé's shoulder. I don't remember going to school but I do know polygamy is illegal."

Sonny let out a loud, howling sound.

(like a cat in heat)

"He is your husband," Adrienne said, aghast. "You don't know how he's suffered."

"Was he so heartbroken he decided to get married again to cheer himself up?" Will asked.

"He stopped his wedding for you. We are all here so he could find you," Adrienne said, face growing red.

"Speak for yourself," Sami muttered.

"You found me," Will smiled. "Time for you to go home."

"You are a nasty, terrible person," Adrienne said with a sneer.

Lucas forced Sami to remain seated.

"What did I ever do to you, lady?" Will asked, beyond exasperated.

"You are a horrible, horrible husband," Adrienne pointed at Will. "You cheated on him."

Will blinked once.

Twice

Three times

"Sorry?" Will offered.

Xavier tried to contain his laughter.

Before anyone could yell at him some more, Will felt it prudent to remind them of something.

"I don't remember him. I don't remember you. I don't remember anything," Will said. "I have no memories. Hence the whole amnesia thing."

"It does explain a lot," Xavier said before anyone else could talk.

"What does?" Will turned to face him, glad for the distraction.

"I had a boyfriend when I met you," Xavier gave Will a pointed look.

"No, you didn't," Will said.

"You met him," Xavier laughed. "He works in the lab. We got your blood results from him twenty minutes ago."

(cute tech. Cute butt. Cute mouth. Uh oh.)

"When were you dating Marco?" Will clasped his hands together, trying to look innocent.

"What did you do?" Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you so suspicious?" Will asked in mock offense.

"It saves time," Xavier reasoned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…?" Will asked.

They had a staring contest.

Everyone watched.

Will lost.

"I am not responsible for what happened before I hooked up with you," Will answered.

"As I said," Xavier shook his head with a fond smile, "explains so much."

"Stop talking about hooking up in front of your husband," Adrienne screeched.

"Hello, he's engaged," Will pointed out. "If anyone's offended it should be me. I have no memories but he does. I wasn't even dead two years and he's marrying someone else."

"You aren't dead at all," Xavier said. "Makes it even worse."

"Stay out of this," Justin warned.

"Fine," Will made a huge display of rolling his eyes. "Who did I even cheat on him with?"

Everyone grew silent and shifted in their seats. Everyone but Sami who point blank stared at Paul.

Will's eyes glassed over as he tried to process.

Will married Sonny.

Will cheated with Paul.

Will died.

Sonny engaged to Paul.

(danger. Danger. System overload.)

"Fine, yes, it was me," Paul burst out after a few moments. "We slept together."

Will thought about it.

Pictured it

Decided

"Out of all the things I've heard, that's the only plausible one," Will announced.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know you people. All I know is what I see," Will waved his hand in Paul's direction. "By the way, it's super creepy that my "husband" wants to marry my sloppy seconds. Talk about an 'oh my God, are you serious,' moment."

Almost half the room yelled out, "shut up, Will," in unison.

"Oh, yeah, I want to come back to this life. Seems great, my parents don't know my name. My husband's a douchebag. I slept with his 'fiancé'. My mother-in-law is Satan's secretary. And you're all yelling at the poor amnesiac.

"Why the hell would I want to be a part of this?"

"Because of your daughter," Sami said in a matter of fact way.

"What?" Will calmed down.

"Your daughter, she's back in Salem," Sami explained.

(daughter. Daughter. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Daughter. Daughter. Daughter. Everything.)

"Good enough reason for you?"

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's a good enough reason to come back," Sami stated with a smug expression.

Every expression slipped off Will's face. He sat still, eyes wide and blank.

People talked.

Will didn't listen.

He strained, harder than ever before, to remember. Remember anything, any little thing at all.

Nothing came.

Will blinked, exhaling.

(too much. Too much. He didn't understand. Too fast. He didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't remember.)

Arguments broke out. Insults thrown. Sami Brady held back.

Background noise to Will.

(nope, nope, nope, nope, nope)

Will stood, chair smashing into the wall behind, TV rattling.

He didn't say anything. Didn't give any excuses. Didn't look at anyone.

He walked to the door and left as if nothing ever happened.

Two people followed amidst the chaos.

Will walked the familiar path to the coffee station down the hall. He heard footsteps echoing off the tile floor behind him. They didn't matter.

Will grabbed a Styrofoam cup with shaky hands. He knew how to work the cappuccino maker. He did. But his fingers wouldn't stop shaking and he couldn't get the cup to stay in place.

"Here," Xavier grabbed the cup. "Let me."

Will nodded, slinking away.

The machine sputtered and spurted to life.

Will leaned against a wall, hanging his head. His head throbbed and his meager breakfast gurgled in his stomach.

A pair of sensible black shoes appeared in his line of sight.

Marlena

(Grandma?)

"Sweetheart," Marlena smiled when Will caught her eyes.

She didn't say anything. All her impatience from before evaporated. She held her arms open and Will walked into her embrace without a thought.

(warmest hug known to mankind)

"Oh, sweetheart," Marlena held Will tight, fingers bunched in the back of his shirt. "Breathe, Will. You have to breathe."

Will closed his eyes and followed instructions. He couldn't disobey.

He didn't know how long they stood there. Or why it felt right, leaning on her. He didn't know anything.

(did he ever?)

When he let go at last, tears ran down Marlena's face.

"Oh, Will," Marlena whispered. She cupped Will's cheeks. Held him the way she would an infant or a piece of glass.

(delicate. Shatter. Break into a million pieces once he dropped.)

Something swept across her face. Will didn't know what. If he knew her better, if he understood. Whatever it was, it seemed important.

Will exhaled, long and loud, before stepping out of her arms.

Xavier stood to the side. He offered the steaming cup to Will.

"I put a lid on it," Xavier said. "Safer that way."

"I don't need one," Will pursed his lips. He struggled to get the lid off.

"You'll spill it everywhere," Xavier insisted. "Besides, it's a rule."

"There's no rule you have to use a lid," Will said, distracted from his thoughts.

"No, there's a rule you have to use a lid," Xavier crossed his arms. "The staff decided three months ago."

"You're making that up, you jerk," Will huffed but a smile stretched across his face.

"There was a meeting and everything," Xavier continued. "The janitorial staff refuses to clean up any more of your messes."

"They love me," Will said. "How dare you?"

"Why do you think someone follows you around when they see you standing here?" Xavier asked. "Use the lid."

Will elbowed him.

"Ow," Xavier complained, rubbing his side. "Keep your bony elbows away from me."

"My elbows are perfect," Will said, stupid smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah? You try sleeping through the night with those things jabbing into your back," Xavier said. "You already take up the whole bed."

"You're exaggerating," Will rocked back and forth on his toes.

"I get one foot of space and no blankets," Xavier said. "You are a complete and utter menace."

Before Will could respond, Marlena cleared her throat.

"I know everything overwhelmed you, everyone," Marlena said. Her eyes shifted between Will and Xavier. "We weren't lying, though. Everything we said is true."

(parents. Grandma. In-laws. Husband. Daughter.)

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you sound," Will said.

"I know how it sounds," Marlena nodded. "But it's true."

"Even if it is, what do you want from me?" Will asked. "I'm not whoever you think I am."

"It'll make sense soon," Marlena said. "We want you back in our lives, your life. Everything is waiting back home for you."

"I don't know if I can do that," Will confessed.

While Marlena floundered for a response, Will checked his phone. Seeing the time, Will groaned.

"I'm running late," Will realized. His shift started in twenty minutes.

"My break was over ten minutes ago," Xavier said with a sardonic grin. "See ya later?"

"Uh-huh," Will nodded, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Will kissed Xavier full on the lips.

(enjoyed the affronted sound Marlena emitted. Enjoyed it more than he should.)

Will nodded at Marlena once, spun on his heels, and walked off. He took a sip of his coffee and winced when some of the hot liquid dribbled down his chin.

"Shut up," Will called over his shoulder when he heard Xavier laugh.

* * *

Will's shift at the coffee shop went by at a snail's pace. Few customers coming in or out. It left Will too much time to think. Too much time to research.

Will might believe some of the weirdos were his relatives. But everything else seemed too ridiculous.

(serial killers? Husband? Gunshot wound? Husband? Child? Husband? Brain surgery? No, but, a husband?)

It was too far-fetched, too unrealistic. Too batshit crazy.

Will didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

(daughter? Daughter felt right. Did he have a daughter? How did he have a daughter?)

Giving up on his pretext of working, Will pulled out his phone. He opened up Safari and typed Salem, Illinois, newspaper.

He'd get answers one way or another.

* * *

A few hours later, Will counted out the cash drawer. The last thing to do before he locked up for the night.

He didn't have to concentrate on counting the money. It came easy, automatic. Thank goodness because he didn't want to think anymore.

Once finished, Will locked all the doors and headed to the back exit.

Most of the time, Will got to and from work by himself. Walked, rode his bike, took the bus, did whatever he needed. Every now and again, Xavier or another friend gave him a ride.

His phone buzzed as headlights flooded the area out back. His cue to exit.

He popped into Xavier's car. The two drove without saying much beyond agreeing to pick up some food.

They ended up at Will's apartment. It was small with a hodgepodge collection of furniture. Bookcases overflowing and a few pictures scattered here and there.

Will liked it. It felt like home

Xavier waited until they were half-finished before bringing up any of the crazy.

"How's your head?" Xavier asked after swallowing a Cajun fry.

(Will made him drive twenty minutes out of the way for Popeyes. He had a bad day, damnit.)

"Head's fine. Everything else is a mess," Will said. Unlike Xavier, he didn't wait to swallow his food.

"I can imagine," Xavier replied.

"I did some research," Will confessed. "It wasn't pretty."

Will gave Xavier a rundown of everything he read in the local newspaper. The headlines from the past several months.

"The hell kind of place is this?" Xavier asked.

He grabbed Will's IPad from the other side of the table and did some research of his own.

The two put their heads together, reading through a brief history of Salem.

"Hmm," Xavier said. "It says Salem is the capital of unsolved crime. There are more rapes, murders, kidnappings, and serial killers than most urban cities combined."

Will frowned, shredding through a piece of fried chicken.

"Sounds like the movie _It_ ," Will said. He sat up straight and gave Xavier a wide-eyed look. "Wait, you don't think-"

"No, Will," Xavier dismissed right away.

"But I can't remember anything. What if-?"

"You did not fight an extraterrestrial clown monster," Xavier held Will's eyes for a few seconds.

"How do you know? You weren't there," Will stuck out his lower lip.

"I should never have taken you to see that movie," Xavier mumbled under his breath.

"Jokes on you, I read the book at work," Will huffed.

"Scary movie, I said," Xavier continued. "It'll be fun, I said."

"It comes every 27 years," Will said with a knowing tone.

"You aren't even 25."

"But-,"

"No."

"But-,"

"No."

"But it would explain-,"

"No."

"But-,"

"This is not going to turn into another _Anabelle_ fiasco."

"I did your niece a favor."

"American Girl Dolls are not possessed."

"That one was."

"You ruined her birthday."

"I saved your family's lives."

"Why am I dating you?"

"Because I'm lovely."

"You're never watching another horror movie again."

"My life is a horror movie."

"Don't I know it," Xavier said.

Will opened his mouth to reply but paused.

This wasn't what Xavier signed up for when they got together.

Will had no past, only a future. No hang ups, no learned fears, no ingrained insecurities. He had no responsibilities, no obligations. Will was free in every sense of the word. He explored the world around him because, to him, he was experiencing it for the first time.

With the arrival of Salem, it disappeared.

(mother, father, grandmother, husband, daughter, in-laws, ex-lover.)

Will's baggage arrived with all the subtlety of a slap in the face.

Things between Xavier and Will were good, great even. Comfortable in a way Will never experienced before.

(did he? Will didn't remember anything about his marriage. Was he happy, satisfied? But then why did he cheat?)

The two weren't too serious. They were exclusive and had fun together. Yeah, Will goes to Morales family gatherings.

(still didn't understand the importance of a quincerañera but he loved them anyway.)

But they never talked long-term commitments. They never discussed what would happen if Will ever regained his memories. Both assumed it would never happen.

Will didn't remember but his past came calling anyway.

(how does having a husband work anyway? How does a boyfriend work when he's married? Does a marriage count if you can't remember it?)

Things were different for Will no matter what he decided to do. He didn't know if things were different for Xavier too.

"What?" Xavier asked when Will stayed quiet for too long.

"Thinking," Will said.

"I'm not a mind reader," Xavier said with a wry grin.

"I'm thinking about you," Will amended. "You and me, our relationship and stuff."

"What about our relationship and stuff, Papi?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know," Will shrugged. "Don't you think stuff's changed?"

"I guess," Xavier said.

"You guess?" Will narrowed his eyes. "What? It doesn't bother you I've got a crazy past. Or I'm married with a kid?"

"At least you're not married to a girl," Xavier offered. He smiled when Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Things are different than they were two days ago. Doesn't change my feelings. Does it change how you feel?"

"No," Will said. "You know I don't remember anything. Hard to want anything with a total stranger."

"Not a thing?" Xavier wondered.

"I don't remember but I feel things. Impressions, I would say," Will struggled to explain. "Sometimes someone will say or do something and I know, deep down, it's right or wrong. I don't know. I can't explain it. It's something in the back of my mind, a niggling feeling."

"Alright," Xavier said.

"When I look at Sami and Lucas, I'm okay," Will said. "It's sort of a blanket feeling. The other's, though, it's a rush of emotions. Anger and fear and resentment. Nothing pleasant. I get the feeling some bad shit went down before the end."

"Such as cheating on your husband with his new fiancé?" Xavier asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

(tried to feel bad about it but who was he kidding?)

"Look, Will, you've never been normal. You're a terrible patient. You're a pain in the ass friend. A high maintenance boyfriend with no memories. Everything about you is different. You're anything but boring and I like that. Do I know what's gonna happen with us? No, of course, not, doesn't mean we can't find out."

"Okay," Will agreed with a small smile.

He reached over to grab the IPad.

"Let's see what else we can figure out."

* * *

Will went into work the next morning after a night of little sleep. Figuring Salem out was much harder than anticipated. Between conflicting news stories, lax social media security, and police reports, Will and Xavier were up half the night.

(rest of the night spent lulling Will out of a roaring panic with lots of coddling and calling him pretty. He was shallow, sue him.)

A year's supply of Xanax could not prepare Will for the clusterfuck that is Salem.

The more he read about the town, the farther he wanted to stay. If he had a child

(big if)

there's no way he would raise her there. He wasn't stupid.

(or was he if he fathered a child? Again, how did he father a child?)

Will read way too much about people he'd known a day.

(knew his whole life, whatever.)

Things he never wanted to know.

It scared Will. Salem scared Will. All these people scared Will.

(freaked him the fuck out.)

At least he had work to distract him. Or he did until a little after 11 am.

Will finished checking out a customer. He glanced up to greet the couple walking through the front door when he saw who they were.

Too young to be old, too old to be young, a pretty blonde and a goateed brunette, Sami and Lucas.

(his parents)

Will considered dropping to the floor and hiding behind the counter. He didn't get the chance. They spotted him.

"Don't say anything," Sami said instead of a greeting. She blocked Will behind the front desk. "Let us say our bit first."

Will crossed his arms, leaning on one foot.

"This wasn't what we wanted," Lucas said. "Attacking you with so much information and people. It should have been us. We wanted it to be us. The others followed without our permission."

"When we ran into you at the bar, we'd been arguing. Lucas and I came into some information about you. We jumped on the first plane here. We didn't even know the others followed until we saw them there. That's why we were arguing. They had no right to be there, to be here. They have no right to you at all," Sami said.

The two looked at Will, waiting for a response.

"Do I have permission to speak, now?" Will asked.

Sami smiled. It brightened her face.

"I don't understand half of what you tell me," Will confessed.

"Talk with us," Sami leaned over to put her hand on Will's arm. "Only us. Let us help you understand. It doesn't have to be all at once. We'll take it as slow as you want. Answer any question you want. Go at your pace."

"We want to be a part of your life," Lucas said. "In any way you'll have us."

Instinct told Will to send them away. He didn't know them and the things he read were horrifying.

(how did they even find him here?)

But another part of Will

(protect, love, bask in their attention)

told him something different.

"At my pace?" Will confirmed.

"Yes," Sami promised.

"Of course," Lucas nodded.

Will looked into both of their eyes, deliberating.

"Okay," Will decided. "Let's talk. How did you find me anyway?"

"Oh, please," Sami tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Wasn't even a challenge."

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: deviating completely from any canon events or rumors/spoilers regarding Will's death, just FYI.

* * *

Sami and Lucas loitered around the bookstore until Will's lunch break. Will appreciated they both bought something, at least.

(why Sami bought three child books of varying age ranges, Will couldn't figure out.)

During his break, the three sat down in the coffee shop attached to the bookstore. Lucas ordered them something to drink. While Will enjoyed the occasional fancy coffee, he much preferred the classics. Lucas knew it, knew how Will preferred his coffee.

(Liked his coffee how he liked his men, strong and dark with a hint of cinnamon.)

Sami and Lucas sat across from Will at a small, round table. They fixed their drinks but kept looking at Will every few seconds.

(terrified he'd disappear on them?)

Will took his time looking at them in return. Took the time to look at his parents.

(his parents, his)

He looked like his mom.

He'd always wondered.

Sami cleared her throat. With visible effort, she held her hands on the table. Will noticed every few seconds they'd reach in his direction.

Lucas was not as subtle. He flat out stared at Will. Lucas' eyes ran over every spec of Will, every visible inch.

It was different from how most men appraised Will but not unwelcome.

"There's a reason we ran into you at the bar," Sami said. "It's going to sound crazy, though."

"Too late," Will interrupted.

"But," Sami said with narrowed eyes, "you'll understand in time."

"We shouldn't start with the end but," Lucas trailed off. "Your moth-Sami and I received information from the man we thought killed you."

("crazy" the newspaper called him without any elaboration.)

"I thought he was crazy?" Will asked.

"Remains to be seen," Sami said. "He was in a mental institution instead of jail, yes. Questionable since he escapes whenever he pleases. He came to town and announced you were alive. He wasn't too clear on any details and everyone else focused on getting him to talk."

"As you said, he's not in his right mind," Lucas added. "While everyone interrogated him, Sami and I went to the mental institution. Checked visitor logs, searched his room."

"We found a business card shoved underneath his mattress. It said Southern Comfort, Memphis. We didn't know what it meant at first. Spent a few minutes looking it up and realized it was a bar," Sami said.

"It was our only lead and we were desperate. We couldn't give ourselves false hope but we had to know for certain," Lucas nodded.

"Hopped on a jet, came to Memphis. We found you," Sami's fingertips twitched in Will's direction.

"Where did the card come from?" Will asked, digesting all the information.

"No idea," Lucas said. "Ben's visitor's used aliases. We're still looking into it."

(Ben, his killer. Or not, since he's alive. Attractive white male. Crazy instead of a psychopath because of the attractive white part.)

"We stayed in the bar all day, hoping to see you," Sami said. "The others ran into us there. It wasn't pretty."

"They don't deserve to have you back," Lucas said. "Not after what they did, the way they behaved. As if almost digging up your grave wasn't horrible enough. They had to follow us all the way to Tennessee."

Will opened his mouth to ask before deciding against it. He didn't want to know.

"You know how we're here. Is there anything you want to ask us?" Sami questioned. Her fingers clenched when she reached for Will once more.

Will thought about it for a time. He asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why's Salem the way it is? Something in the water? Failed government experiment? What?"

Sami snorted.

"I couldn't say for certain. There's nothing else like Salem. It's a vacuum once you're there. You don't realize how bad it is until you're away."

"I was the same way?" Will wrapped his hands around his cup. "Infected with the stupid?"

"Interesting way of putting it but yes," Lucas said. "No one escapes it no matter what they think. You were no different. Sometimes I wonder how much of it was our fault."

He shared a look with Sami and the two sighed in tandem.

Will eyed them before sighing even louder than they had.

"Care to elaborate?" Will grumbled, taking a gulp of his coffee.

He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth afterward.

"We'll have to start at the beginning," Sami said. "Every sordid detail of our lives."

"Okay," Will replied.

"It's a lot to handle at once," Lucas warned. "Your doctor said it was dangerous."

"I'm never gonna understand until I know everything," Will pointed out. "Besides, I doubt my break is long enough to hear it all."

Sami let out a sardonic chuckle.

"To get a real grasp of what happened in your life, you need to understand our childhoods first," Lucas said.

Will listened as Sami and Lucas took turns interweaving their pasts together. They didn't leave out anything.

(even when he begged them to)

They told Will every repugnant detail and secret. And all they explained was up to Will's birth before his break ended.

"I'm never gonna remember all those names," Will said as he stood behind the checkout desk again.

"No one can," Lucas agreed. "We'll make you a study guide."

Will gave them his goodbyes.

(endured hugs. Sami restrained herself all afternoon. Rewarded for good behavior.)

He made plans to meet up later in the evening. He needed the next few hours at work to make sense of everything they told him.

* * *

Sami and Lucas showed up at Will's apartment a few minutes early. He considered going to their hotel but decided against it. He didn't want to risk seeing the others.

(Marlena seemed alright but Will got the feeling she made her line in the sand and it wasn't on his side.)

"Nice place," Lucas said as he looked around the small living room.

"Thanks," Will said. "I like it."

Sami patted the spot next to her on his old but comfortable sofa. Will obliged.

Sami and Lucas delved right back into their family history.

(complete with a color-coded flow chart.)

They went through Will's paternity issues,

(at least one of the name changes made sense)

Franco gate,

(explained his hatred of the death penalty)

and moved into the EJ years.

(strong hand on the back of his neck. Scotch. Cigars. "You're treading on very dangerous ground, William.")

They broke for dinner. Will ordered. Sami paid. Lucas sweated.

(don't think Will didn't notice the silver AA chip he squeezed tight.)

Sami and Lucas explained everything they could. To Will, it felt like listening to a story. It couldn't have been his life. This much couldn't happen to him, to them. It didn't make sense.

(sure, this EJ guy sounded like a douche but Will couldn't have shot him.)

Will wasn't afraid of his sexuality. He couldn't have struggled as much as they claimed.

(how could he have a daughter? Procreating involved him getting it up.)

He couldn't have had more partners while in Memphis than he did his entire life.

(who the hell marries their first boyfriend anyway? What? Were they bored and looking for something to do?)

Will hadn't written anything since his accident. Why would he become a journalist?

(not even a distinguished one which annoyed him the most.)

Cheating on his husband, while not ideal, Will understood.

(proud? Not so much.)

But Will knew himself. He knew it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities. Compared to everything else Sami and Lucas told him, it made sense.

(Will + (loneliness x insecurity) + attractive male= bad decisions)

Didn't mean Will agreed or condoned it. But there's no way that was the whole story. There had to be more information Sami and Lucas didn't understand themselves.

(the whole Sonny and Paul thing for instance. What in the actual fuck?)

Not to mention, Will's murder and subsequent funeral.

(uh, hello? Important person here. Where was the mass hysteria and mourning?)

Offended, that's what Will felt. His entire life and death offended him to his core. It didn't earn Salem any points in its favor or make Will want to visit. Not if half his family only showed concern he died two years after the fact.

(too little too late you self-righteous hypocrites)

Then there was the whole husband fiasco. Was Will married? They declared him dead. Can a dead man have a husband?

Not to mention a daughter. Will has a daughter.

(blonde hair, blue eyes, precious giggle, ferocious pout.)

What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

Will eavesdropped as Sami talked on the phone with her younger children.

(twins from two different fathers? Made his paternity issues look tame.)

She did everything she could to not tell them about Will. It made sense. Two ten-year-olds and an eight-year-old didn't need to hear their older brother was back from the dead over the phone.

Will tried to picture it. Tried to imagine himself as a brother. Was he any good? Did they miss him when they thought he died?

(did his daughter?)

Shaking the feelings aside, Will checked his phone for the first time in several hours. He answered a few texts from his friends. Deleted junk emails and ignored Facebook notifications he didn't care about.

He saved Xavier's message for last.

The two went back and forth for a few minutes with easy quips. Will looked up and realized Sami and Lucas were watching him.

"What?" Will asked, putting his phone down.

"Talking with your boyfriend?" Sami questioned. At Will's curious expression, she added, "you're smiling."

"Oh," Will said. "I didn't realize."

"What's the deal with him anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Will shrugged. "We met. We became friends. We evolved."

"You met at the hospital?" Sami clarified.

"Yeah, he's a nurse. You saw him there," Will reminded. "I'm about forty years younger than the other patients. Xavier and I are closer in age. I'd spend my days at the nurses' station. Things happened."

"At the hospital?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Will said. "We'd make out and stuff. But that was more for fun than anything else. It wasn't serious."

"But it is now?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Will said. "We're exclusive and stuff. He introduced me to people as soon as the hospital released me. We both dated around before we decided to get together for real."

"Like that hospital tech guy?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?" Will frowned.

"Yesterday, the two of you talked about some tech you both dated," Lucas said. "I was curious."

"Oh, Marco," Will said. "Yeah, I didn't know he and Xavier were a thing but," Will shrugged. "They're both hot. Why not?"

"You like him, though, right?" Sami asked. "Xavier, I mean. You like him."

"I wouldn't date him otherwise," Will said. "Not to brag or anything but I do have my pick of guys. It's not like he's the only gay guy I know. Or the only one that would ever want me. Same with him. We like each other, so we're together."

"Right," Lucas whispered, head in his hands. "You're so different than you used to be."

"Meaning?" Will narrowed his eyes.

"You were never this confident," Sami agreed. "You never dated around. As soon as you came out, it was all Sonny. Even when you broke up, you wouldn't entertain the notion there was anyone but Sonny.

"It's good, though. Seeing you so confident in your own skin. Hell, yesterday, watching you put everyone in their place. It was inspiring. I always hated the insecurities and fears we instilled in you. It's lovely to watch you come into your own without them."

"Oh," Will said.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't like yesterday.

(awkward, intense, uncomfortable in too many ways to handle)

It felt nice. Felt real. Felt familiar.

"You could meet him again," Will offered. "Xavier, I mean. If you want."

"I'd like that," Sami said with a grin.

"Sure," Lucas agreed. "Have the two of you discussed what's going on in your life? It's a lot to handle."

"We did," Will said. "He knows it's insane. Said he doesn't care. He's helping me research."

"Good," Sami nodded. "You're worth any amount of crazy."

"What happens if you get your memories back?" Lucas asked. "If you remember your marriage and everything?"

"I don't know," Will answered. "I don't know how I felt about it all before. I know what I feel now and it isn't anything good."

"No kidding," Sami said.

"Good," Lucas' eyes darkened. "Even if you aren't dead like we thought Sonny never mourned you the way a husband would. The way a friend would even. No one did, myself included. I'm glad you don't remember him. It's no less than he deserves."

"At least we've gotten to see Paul flounder around trying to reel Sonny back in," Sami said in sardonic pleasure.

"What's with him anyway?" Will asked. "You explained the story but I don't understand. Why the obsession with my death?"

"Beats me," Sami said. "I met him only a few weeks ago. He's lucky I was caught off guard or I would have brained him with a shovel. I still could."

"I don't know," Lucas answered. "These past weeks he's been even more unbearable than usual. Everyone wondered if you were alive but him. He was so adamant you were dead. So eager to prove it he tried to dig up your gave. It doesn't make sense, you're right."

"Maybe he's the one visiting Crazy Ben," Will suggested with a smile. "Maybe he sent me out of the way."

Will chuckled. He wasn't serious.

(Paul was too boring for anything interesting.)

Sami and Lucas didn't laugh, though. They shared a look, expressions identical.

"What?" Will frowned. "What'd I say?"

* * *

A/N:

Any guesses where this is going?

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Will spent his time at work Friday with an eye on the door. Half-convinced another blast from his past would waltz inside.

The night before ended with Sami and Lucas hurrying out of his apartment, heads bent together. All because Will joked Paul might have something to do with his disappearance.

Will was kidding.

(Again, Paul was too boring to do anything interesting, besides Will.)

The situation was a mess even before his death and subsequent return. And yeah, Paul couldn't have been a saint but Will doubted the guy would cover up a not-quite-murder. Digging up a grave was one thing.

(one creepy, creepy thing)

But keeping someone from his family, from his daughter, was another.

Then again, everything seemed a bit too convenient for Paul to be innocent in everything. Seducing and lying were different than making everyone believe Will was dead, though.

(according to Salem, though, infidelity while gay was the number one crime. Fuck them for ostracizing and slut-shaming him.)

Then again, Paul had been in Salem for a while.

He could have caught the stupid.

Either way, Will was quite relieved when his shift ended and nothing out of the ordinary happened. His head hurt and his whole body ached with exhaustion.

Will hadn't slept well ever since this whole past business came to light.

(100% convinced he's allergic to Salem)

Nothing made sense in Will's life anymore. As much as he wanted to walk away and shut everyone out, he couldn't. Ignore, offend, or even insult, sure. But not walk away.

(daughter daughter daughter daughter daughter)

* * *

Will wanted a relaxing weekend. He had planned to drive up to Nashville with some friends. Catch a Predators game, rent a hotel, and make a weekend of it. Instead, he offered his ticket to someone else.

He wouldn't enjoy the game anyway, not when there was too much to figure out.

(did explain why in the playoffs he felt honor bound to support the Blackhawks over the Preds.)

Instead, Will opted to spend his Friday night at home binge-watching TV. Xavier agreed.

(agreed or helpless to Will's puppy eyes and borderline bullying, whatever.)

The two lounged on Will's couch sharing a pizza and watching a marathon of the show _Tanked_.

Will had an obsession. He didn't care if it was scripted or showed overindulgence at its finest. Will loved those damn fish tanks.

(And he had a crush on Wayde. What of it?)

They watched a rerun where Acrylic Tank Manufacturing created something for the San Francisco Giants. The whole thing struck a chord in Will. It took the entire episode to realize why.

"Oooooh yeah," Will said when the show mentioned former Giants players. "Paul played baseball. That's what that stupid article I wrote was about."

Xavier looked up from playing a game on his phone.

"Huh, why the hell would a famous ballplayer go to Salem of all places?"

(Will gave Xavier the cliffnotes version of what Sami and Lucas explained.)

"Seems suspicious. He could afford the best doctors in the world but he chose to go to Salem. A place that happened to have his ex-boyfriend. His married ex-boyfriend."

"Where married ex-boyfriend's husband wrote an article on the guy. Something's not right there. It took you and me two seconds to see if you're married online. But he didn't know?"

(Will still didn't believe he was married even if the internet had the pictures to prove it.)

"You're right. He came to the same town as his ex-boyfriend. Met the new husband. Slept with the new husband. Then went out of his way to get the ex-boyfriend back."

"Didn't Sami mention something about his dad, too?"

Will snapped his fingers, eyes wide and crazy once more.

"Yes, something's rotten in the state of Denmark."

"You can't remember your past but you remember Shakespeare?"

Will wrinkled his nose, head tilted.

"Shakespeare? I heard it on _The Golden Girls_ last night."

"You gotta stop watching that before bed."

"Either way, this whole story is a bunch of bullshit. Hell, Sami and Lucas might be right after all."

"Right about what?"

"I made a joke last night about Paul sending me here to get me out of the way. When you put it all together it's plausible."

"Rich stalker using your almost death to make a move on your husband? Goes along with every other batshit crazy thing we've learned. You gonna tell Sami and Lucas or what?"

Will shrugged, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"It's not like we know anything. Besides, I get the feeling they'll go overboard with anything I tell them."

"Understatement."

The two turned back to the television show. They watched a new celebrity request a ridiculous fish tank for their ridiculous mansion.

"I could do some digging," Xavier suggested. "Look into your paperwork at Cobalt. There's a whole process to it. Someone has to refer you, the hospital board has to approve it. I could see who got the ball rolling."

"You'd do that?"

"I look at charts all the time. Wouldn't take much to peak at yours."

"With everything else going on, I never did think about how I got to Cobalt. Or who paid for it."

Xavier turned to face Will on the couch.

"What do you mean? I thought they were sending you bills."

"Nope. I haven't gotten anything. I assumed someone signed me up for insurance or something."

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way."

"Well, what the hell? My life was a whole less complicated a few days ago. Can't even enjoy my favorite show without worrying about this crap."

Xavier threw an arm around Will, pulling him close.

"Nothing we can do until my next shift, Papi. Let's try to forget everything else and you focus on your schoolboy crush."

Will leaned his head on Xavier's shoulder.

"You know you could never compete with a married middle-aged white guy."

"The brown guy's never gonna come out on top."

* * *

Saturday found Will at home alone. Xavier picked up an extra shift at the hospital for the sole purpose of digging in Will's files.

First, Will tidied up the small apartment. Not much to do there other then take out the trash, vacuum, and start laundry.

(he didn't cook so his dishwasher collected dust.)

He wrote out a grocery list.

(fruit, bread, milk, and condoms)

He tried watching TV but despite the hundreds of channels, there wasn't anything to watch.

With a sigh, Will threw the remote on the couch and trudged into his bedroom. A few weeks ago, while walking home from work, Will stopped at a garage sale. He was the proud owner of a used electric keyboard.

(haggled that shit down to $7, thank you)

Will didn't know he could play until he saw the thing. It was automatic. Nothing but muscle memory. He forgot to ask Sami or Lucas who taught him to play.

(then again, they weren't the type of parents to give him lessons, were they?)

Playing distracted Will from his screwed up existence.

Will dragged the thing out from under the bed. He set it up in the living room so he could sit on the couch.

He didn't recognize the song he played. It was light and up-tempo with a classical feel.

(imagined an ornate room with a baby grand. Disappearing into his own head for hours, letting the music guide him from the perpetual crazy.)

Will didn't hear anyone knocking on his front door, too distracted with his playing. He left the door unlocked, though.

Xavier tossed a laptop bag over the back of the couch. It smacked into Will but didn't disturb his playing.

"What are you playing?"

Will's foot pressed down on an invisible foot pedal.

"I don't know. My fingers are doing their own thing."

Xavier kissed the top of Will's head before checking his phone.

Will turned to look him up and down. He was wearing Will's favorite pair of scrubs.

(navy blue, contrasting with his dark skin and hair. Oh the hours of fun they had whenever Xavier wore those when Will was in the hospital.)

Will continued to play as he appraised Xavier.

(dark hair, dark eyes, Will sensed a trend.)

"Hey, Xaviey-bo-vaviey," Will sing-songed.

Xavier kept his eyes on his phone.

"Don't call me that."

"Between you, the guys I've dated here, my husband, and Paul, the patron saint of hypocrites,"

(Xavier snorted so hard he choked.)

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I have a type."

"Now that you mention it," Xavier said between coughs.

"I wonder if my baby mama fits those requirements. I still don't understand how I fathered a child."

"Let's find out. What was her name again?"

Will made a face, eyes narrowed.

"Something Hernandez."

"Real helpful."

Xavier navigated an online Salem directory

(who was dumb enough to list all their information online nowadays? The residents of Salem, that's who.)

Xavier dangled his phone in front of Will's face.

"Gabriella, aka Gabi, aka your baby mama."

Will looked at the picture for a long, long time.

"Why is she wearing more makeup than Sasha Velour?"

Xavier cackled.

"Come on, that's an insult to queens everywhere."

Will switched to a new song.

"Anyway, did you find anything out at work?"

Xavier grabbed his laptop bag and unzipped.

"I didn't have time to dig. But I did save your file. Let's hope no one's keeping an eye on it. I like my job."

Will scooted closer, the two pressed against one another as Xavier opened up Will's file on the laptop.

They scrolled through charts and various x-rays, notes from Will's many therapists.

(trust issues, my ass)

After digging, they found the original transfer and admittance papers.

Xavier pulled the laptop closer, squinting.

"Weird."

"What?" Will wondered. He didn't understand any of the medical mumbo-jumbo.

"The board let you in but they didn't have a meeting. There's always a meeting. There isn't much space in the hospital. Enough room for 30 patients. They weigh the costs and rewards for each patient referred. It's pretty messed up but they only take the ones they think can benefit from the treatment. No offense, but you were a terrible candidate."

Will moved his face closer to the laptop too.

(he knew what he was looking at, shut up.)

"Why?"

"You were in a coma for months. You were close to dying. It's a miracle you don't have any lasting injuries. I do wonder about brain damage sometimes. But, if you were older, they wouldn't even look at your referral."

"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, why did the hospital let me in?"

"You don't have insurance, not even with state assistance. Not a single mention of it anywhere. Nothing to do with billing either which never happens. Considering how long you stayed, I don't even know what to make of this."

"Someone's paying for it."

"Hate to say it but that theory about someone keeping you there is looking good. You didn't check yourself into the hospital."

Will chewed the side of his cheek.

"Doesn't mean it's Paul, though."

"Someone with enough money to sway a hospital board and pay off your stay. From what you said, could be a lot of people in Salem."

"Someone with money and a grudge against me or my family. Narrows it down a whole lot."

Will groaned, loud and overdramatic. He flopped across Xavier's lap, pushing the computer aside.

(threw in a few leg kicks because he was an adult and could do what he wanted, dammit.)

Xavier ran his fingers through Will's short, blond hair.

"You're alive. Don't know how or why but you are. Everything else is nothing but details."

Will jutted out his lower lip, batting his lashes.

"Devil's in the details. Tell me it's all gonna be okay."

"It's gonna be okay."

"Tell me all the crazy will go away."

"The crazy will go away."

"Now, tell me I'm pretty," Will deadpanned.

Xavier cooed while pinching one of Will's cheeks.

"Que bonito. Now, budge up, you giant dork."

("I'm in love with a dweeb.")

* * *

Will played his keyboard while Xavier fixed something to eat. Will wasn't trusted in the kitchen at all. Xavier was only a little bit better. He'd put his mom on speakerphone and follow her instructions.

(in rapid-fire Spanish. Every now and again Xavier would give Will lessons.)

Hearing Xavier's low rumble always got Will hot and bothered, though.

(Lessons derailed at a rapid-fire pace too.)

Will kept his hands to himself through Xavier's call and dinner. But as soon as the dishes were washed and the two were on the couch, Will pounced.

Hands wandered, legs tangled, shirts rucked up, bite marks lined Will's abs.

Perfect opportunity for someone unwanted to knock at the door.

"Ugh," Will complained, head thrown back. "Ignore it."

Xavier did.

Will lifted his hips, helping Xavier yank down his pants.

The knocking continued.

"Go away," Will yelled over the couch in the door's direction.

Muffled voices responded.

"Don't care, busy," Will shouted, down to his boxers.

"Open the door."

No response but muffled groans and the smacking sound of lips on skin.

"Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will."

"Oh my God," Will pushed Xavier away.

Will yanked the door open with a grunt.

"No," Will said, trying to slam the door in Sami's face.

He wasn't fast enough.

Sami barged her way inside, Lucas at her heels.

"Oh, by all means, come inside," Will rolled his eyes.

"You gonna put some clothes on?" Sami wondered, looking Will up and down.

"No," Will said before finding his discarded pants.

(pout pout pout pout pout)

"Sami, Lucas," Xavier nodded to them both, discretely placing a pillow on his lap.

"Sorry to interrupt your mauling my son," Sami huffed.

"You're forgiven," Xavier said earning a glare from Lucas.

"Are you in love with my son?" Lucas demanded, eyes narrowed, clutching a different colored AA chip.

(good for him.)

"Uh," Xavier looked at Will out of the corner of his eye.

Will yanked his pants up. Kept his shirt off in protest.

"Oh for fuck's sake. You don't get to ask him that."

"Why not? You're my boy. He's the man in your life. You might not remember what happened in your past but I do."

"Yeah, no, I'm a grown man. I don't have to love every guy I go out with, by the way. Hence the whole dating thing."

"I like Will plenty," Xavier said. "If that's what you're asking."

"He's not because he doesn't need to know. Now, what are you even doing here?"

"Well, excuse us for wanting to spend time with the son we haven't seen in over two years," Sami said.

"If you're trying to guilt me into taking a trip to crazy town-"

"I'm not. In fact, if it was up to me, you'd never set foot in Salem again."

Will stopped short, eyes on Sami.

"What?"

"I have no intention of sending you back there. I want you as far from Salem and its useless residents as possible."

Will flopped onto the couch, arms crossed.

(hiding a steady trail of bite marks along his obliques.)

"I don't care if you ever get your memories back. I don't care if you never remember me. Hell, it's probably better that way. This is a fresh start for us, Will, for you. We don't need the past. We can make new memories. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. Johnny, Allie, and Sydney need you. And you don't need Salem to make that happen."

"But…?" Will asked after a few moments of thinking.

Sami sighed, sitting on the edge of a recliner.

"But, Salem is a stopover. There's something you need to get before moving on with your life."

Lucas put his hand on Sami's shoulder, standing next to her.

"Your daughter. She's the only thing Salem has to offer. You need to get her back where she belongs, with you."

* * *

A/N:

thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your daughter. She's the only thing Salem has to offer. You need to get her back where she belongs, with you."

Will rubbed a hand against his forehead. A sharp, stinging headache pounded behind his eyes.

"I didn't even know I had a daughter two days ago. How could I ever be where she belongs?"

Sami, face smug, leaned back in her seat. Unlike Will, she looked in her element.

"She's always belonged with you."

"Doesn't she have a mother? You told me there was a mother. The one with more makeup than RuPaul."

"Gabi's goal in life is subservience and looking pretty. Besides, she has zero loyalty to you. She never has. You gave her chance after chance. What has she done for you? Become Paul's hag? Not to mention the fact she's a murderer."

"Didn't you tell me I shot someone?"

"Attempted murder doesn't count."

"I don't know them. I don't remember them. What would I do with a child?"

Xavier tossed the pillow over his lap aside. He didn't need it anymore.

"You are good with kids, you know. My primos all love you, ignoring the possessed dolls."

Lucas almost asked a follow-up question but didn't.

"Trust us. You'll know it's right. You'll know how much she means to you even without your memories. You were everything to her and her to you up until your disappearance."

"What do you think is going to happen? Everything is going to fall into place because you want it to? It's been years. She might not even know who I am anymore."

Lucas, face mutinous, squeezed Sami's shoulder a little too hard.

"Not like Gabi or anyone else ever did anything to keep your memory alive. Which is another reason you need to be in her life again. Despite your faults and indiscretions, you always put Arianna first."

"Again, what would I even do? Waltz into town and demand to see my kid? The kid I don't remember?"

"Yes," Sami said. "She's your daughter. You have rights. More than Gabi does anyway."

"I don't remember it but I know for a fact I didn't birth no babies. How would I have more rights?"

Sami and Lucas shared a look.

Will and Xavier shared a look.

(why was this becoming a trend?)

"It isn't an issue of emotional attachment or bond. It's a legal matter," Sami said with an elusive air.

"Legal rights? Even though on paper Will Horton is dead. Okay, makes sense."

Sami waved her hand, dismissing Will's concerns.

"I already sent the blood results Cobalt performed. Everything's already set in motion. Besides, it's Salem. It's a bit of a regular thing having someone come back to life. They've got it down to an art."

"Reassuring, but doesn't explain anything."

"Before Gabi went to jail, I ensured you wouldn't deal with any custody issues. I checked with the courthouse before we came here to see if anything ever changed. It hasn't. Which means, as soon as you're legally Will Horton again, there are protective measures in place. Certain things no one ever told you about."

Will lifted his brow, rubbing his jawline.

"Such as?"

"EJ and I discussed-"

"Oh, God."

(didn't remember the man but instinct told him the two planning together was never a good thing.)

"EJ and I discussed how likely it was Gabi wouldn't serve her whole prison sentence. How, one day, she would get out of prison and reinsert herself into your life. You don't understand what she put you through before her jail time. I helped her when I had to but I would never delude myself into trusting her. It was only a matter of time before she got out, latched onto whatever idiot was dumb enough to want her, and we'd be in the same position. Her making outrageous demands and threatening to take your daughter away. I couldn't let that happen. Considering how many men she brings around your daughter now, I know I made the right choice.

"She convinced you to sign your rights away once. I wasn't going to let her get the chance again. One of you was going to get a leg over the other. I made sure it was you."

"By doing what?"

"EJ handled most of Gabi's case. He suggested you two sign a custody agreement before she went to jail. If there was ever an emergency or you needed to go somewhere, blah, blah, blah. Made sure everything went through the proper channels. Only you didn't sign a custody agreement."

"What did we sign?"

"EJ may or may not have tricked Gabi into signing away her parental rights."

"May or may not?"

"Fine, did, whatever."

"Who is stupid enough to fall for that?"

"Distract Gabi with questions about herself and she'll sign anything."

"Why didn't I know about it?"

"You wouldn't agree if you did. I took some initiative."

"Do you know how screwed up this is?"

"It's her own fault for trusting EJ had her best interests at heart."

"What if something happened while I was dead? If someone checked the paperwork or something?"

"You sweet, naïve child. She lives in Salem, remember?"

(the #1 crime capital of the mid-west)

"In theory then, if I wanted to take my daughter, I could."

"Yes and no one could stop you."

"Huh."

"Of course, I promised to do everything at your pace. But, in theory, all you'd have to do is say the word."

"Wouldn't there be a big legal battle?"

"I wouldn't think so. Everything was legal even if she didn't know it. I was there. The judge asked if Gabi was certain she knew what she was doing. She said she did. It's basic common sense to read what you sign. But, again, everything is going at your pace."

"Right."

"It is."

"If things were going at my pace I would be having sex right now."

* * *

Will leaned against his front door after Sami and Lucas left. His eyes strayed to the ceiling, lips clamped together.

He took a few moments to compose himself. Tried to keep his emotions under control.

He failed.

(what what what what daughter daughter daughter rights rights rights why why why why why)

Xavier, looking over, waited for the inevitable explosion.

"Fuck," Will said.

He flopped over the back of the couch, legs dangling.

Xavier yanked Will over the rest of the way, dodging flailing limbs.

Will shoved his face into Xavier's shirt.

(smelled of Old Spice body wash and antiseptic. Strangely appealing)

"Why is this my life now?"

It didn't make sense. A week ago, Will's responsibilities involved getting to work on time and remembering to pay Netflix. Will felt like an adult if he got in bed before midnight. Now, he had a husband

(a big, stupid, useless one Will wanted nothing to do with.)

and a daughter. A daughter his mother

(his mother, his)

wanted him to parent on his own. Will didn't know anything about children. Sure, he spent time with Xavier's family but not too often. Not enough to know what to do with them for more than a few hours. Not enough to raise one.

(wouldn't this traumatize the poor baby anyway? Was she a baby? He couldn't even remember her age. How could he parent her?)

Will didn't know anything about his child or her mother. Was this Gabi woman as terrible as Sami said?

(Sami exaggerated but by how much? Google to the rescue once again.)

Will didn't think he should demand the daughter he alone had legal rights to. How could Gabi even sign away her rights without paying attention?

(how could she trust EJ? Don't need a memory to know that's fucking stupid.)

From what Will knew about Salem, it's clear the town lies in a murky gray area of legality. It wasn't too surprising something like this happened. But what was Will supposed to do? He didn't want anything to do with Salem and yet he couldn't abandon his daughter. It physically hurt to think about it.

(suffocating, crushing. He wasn't that parent. He'd never be that parent.)

Fingers twisted in Xavier's shirt, Will's muffled voice rambled.

"I hate this. Everything was simple and easy. I didn't have anything or anyone but it worked. I made it work. I didn't need anyone. I learned I can do anything myself. Now, everything's different. I'm different.

"My head hurts and my body aches all the time. I want to pretend this isn't happening but I can't. I want to shove Sami and Lucas away but I can't. I want them to leave me alone. But, at the same time, I want them hanging off my every word. I don't want anything to do with them, yet, I do.

"I'm a basket case. I know it. I've got some sort of PTSD. I can't turn on the radio for fear of hearing Taylor Swift. I can't go down the cereal aisle in case I see a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I'm pretty sure I fainted when I saw a Scrabble box. Seeing little girls with blonde hair and blue eyes makes me want to curl into the fetal position and cry. What would I even do if I saw my daughter? Flip out? What if I hurt her or did something stupid?

"I'm not a parent. I don't know how. It doesn't make any sense. But, at the same time, it feels so right. Hearing about her feels right.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't want to hurt her. I don't think I can let her go, either. How could I live with myself if I did?

"Nothing makes sense anymore and someone did this to me. I'm like this because of someone. Someone did this and I want to know why."

Xavier listened, running his fingers through Will's hair.

Will pushed himself up, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

(face red and splotchy, lips in a perpetual pout)

"Where's your laptop?" Will asked, sniffing.

Xavier pointed to the coffee table where they left it. After they searched through Will's bizarre hospital file.

Will grabbed the device, opening it. His mind cleared and he got to work. Opening applications, fingers blurring across the keyboard.

Xavier watched, mouth agape.

"How are you doing this?"

"I have no idea."

(he didn't. He never showed much aptitude with computers before but here he was, hacking.)

Will didn't want his old life back but he was going to find out why it was stolen.

(a sociopath with nice abs and a breathplay kink was the tip of the fuck over Will-Whatever-the-Hell-His-Name-is iceberg)

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, found Will sweet-talking his way into a hotel in downtown Memphis. The building was older but well maintained with beautiful views of the Mississippi River.

Will didn't have time to enjoy it, though. He had something to take care of, first.

(although he could think of several uses for the advertised four-poster beds)

Waltzing into a grand lounge with his head held high, it took a few scant seconds for Will to find who he needed.

(who he needed or future victim, TBD.)

The room was lovely. Floor to ceiling windows facing the river, ornate furniture.

(free mimosas, don't mind if I do)

Will waited a few moments for the perfect opportunity. In this case, when five out of six of the tables' occupants stood up to get in line at the breakfast buffet.

Drink in hand, Will sauntered over to the table's lone occupant with a smile on his face.

(laying out bitches always put him in a good mood.)

Will slid into the seat next to Paul Narita with a wide grin.

"Hi."

(took him less than a minute to discover everyone's hotel. Pathetic since they couldn't find him. Maybe they didn't remember what his name was this week. Or they were stupid.)

Paul choked on what looked like green tea. Delicate teacup sliding out of his hands, spilling everywhere.

(Will almost suffocated to death and even he wasn't this dramatic about it.)

"I've had a nice few days getting to know my parents. Nothing's come back to me but I sure did find out something interesting about you."

Paul looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Will followed Paul's line of sight. The ragtag group standing in line for food.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure eeeeeeeveryone hears this."

Paul shoved his chair away from the table, dishes clanking, as he threw down his cloth napkin. A steady trail of tea dripped down the white linens.

Will followed, slow and steady compared to the jog Paul used.

He didn't get far. Xavier, Sami, and Lucas blocked the exit.

(Will refrained from clapping like a seal when he saw how terrified Paul looked of Sami.)

The other's gathered around while Paul backed up as far from Sami as possible.

"What's going on here?" John asked, holding a plateful of food.

The others voiced their agreements and questions. All except Sonny who stared at Will with a reverent gaze.

(insert eye roll here. After everything Will learned last night, he wasn't going near Sonny with a ten-foot pole. Even if Sonny had a ten-foot pole.)

"Sami, Lucas, what's going on?" Marlena questioned.

She stood somewhere between two parties. Will, Sami, Lucas, and Xavier on one side. Paul, Sonny, John, Adrienne, and Justin on the other.

(didn't these people have lives or jobs or something? Go home already)

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Xavier called us down here. Said there was something we needed to know."

"Since when do you know Xavier?" Sonny spat.

(he tried to look intimidating. It wasn't working.)

Sami and Lucas both ignored him.

"Well?" Marlena prodded when she realized they weren't acknowledging Sonny.

"Unlike you idiots," Sami sneered in their direction, "we have been getting to know our son."

Marlena's hand flew to her chest. She had the audacity to look hurt.

"And you didn't tell us? Sami, you know how much we care-"

"Ha!" Will interrupted before taking a sip of his drink.

Marlena looked taken aback.

"I know everything you people have done since my so-called death. It had nothing to do with caring about me. Don't even bother lying."

Before Marlena could say anything,

(spout some nonsense about how everyone grieves in different ways or some other bullshit)

Sami cleared her throat.

"What did you need to tell us, baby?"

Will wrinkled his nose. He didn't hate the nickname. But he didn't love it either.

(yes, yes he did.)

"After you left last night, I did some research, further research. I've been looking into Salem and my life. Seeing if everything you told me checks out. X and I

(Will pointed to Xavier)

"found something that didn't make sense. A lot of things that didn't make sense. So, I dug as deep as I could.

"It's amazing. Salem can't solve a single crime but I sure as hell found my way to all their security footage."

Will grinned again, bright and sunny with a hint of smug superiority. Eyes right on Paul.

"Out of curiosity, what did you think you were gonna find in my grave?"

Paul didn't say anything, eyes never staying on Will's face for long.

"You knew it was empty. What did you expect to find? Or did they not fill you in on those little details?"

John put a strong hand on Paul's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Paul wanted to help. He didn't kno-"

Will cut him off with a loud laugh. Sharp, pointed, causing several flinches.

"Oh, yes, he did."

Paul shifted, eyes flitting to the exit behind them.

(guilty!)

"What kind of person would it make him if he didn't know my grave was empty? What kind of person desecrates a grave?

(John bowed his head. Insert another eye roll)

"Same type of person who flirts on top of a fresh one, I suppose. But, then again, only one of you knew that was grave was empty."

"…what?" Sonny asked, face pale.

"Shut the hell up, Sonny Corleone. I'm not talking to you."

(Will enjoyed the way everyone blanched a little too much.)

"I almost didn't think you had it in you, Narita. I mean, before this, the only interesting thing you've ever done is me. I hope it was worth it, though. All that lying and money to follow some wannabe thug around like a pathetic little puppy. But, don't worry, I don't have any intentions of undermining your special twue wove. Only an asshole would cause problems for his ex's new relationship, right?"

No one knew what to say.

Sami vibrated with anger, seconds away from erupting.

(Will imagined it would look something like the movie _Alien_.)

"Memory or no memory it took me five seconds to decode your little alias when you visited Crazy Ben, by the way. Ego much, Mr. George Herman? Although why you would visit him in the first place, I can't figure out. Your plan worked for almost two years and it all tumbled-down for a visit. Or did you not realize that's why he ruined your wedding?"

Sonny glared at Paul.

"What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. He's confused. I don't know what he's talking about."

Will pulled his IPad out from where he tucked it into his coat pocket.

"Yeah, you do. I have literal receipts to prove it too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, you do. I have literal receipts to prove it."

Will, bright smile livening up his face, took a long, deep inhale. He couldn't wait for this part.

He put in his passcode, waiting for his IPad to load. After, he opened up bank account information. Paul's bank account information.

"X and I couldn't figure out who paid for my extended stay at the hospital. Don't have to worry anymore, though. It's all right here."

Will showed an automatic payment to one Cobalt Rehabilitation Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee.

Everyone spoke at once.

(ugh, fools. Bask in his competence for once.)

"You hacked into his bank account?" Adrienne asked, hand on her chest.

Will rolled his eyes, large and exaggerated.

"Your hypocrisy is astounding. I don't understand why you're here. I don't like you. I doubt I ever liked you."

More eruptions

(Will quite liked it when everyone else's life turned into chaos instead of his.)

In the midst of it all, Sami managed to corner Paul. Who knew five feet of nothing could intimate a grown man so thoroughly?

(who was dumb enough to let her grab a butter knife?)

"Start talking. We're not in Salem anymore. You want to test how competent police officers work?"

Paul, backed up against a table, held his hands in the air.

"I didn't hurt anyone."

Sami jabbed her knife in Paul's stomach.

(poked more like it. It was a butter knife after all.)

"You didn't hurt anyone? You didn't hurt anyone?!"

"I didn't physically hurt anyone. I didn't even plan anything. I thought I was helping."

"In that case, who cares?" Will mocked with everything he had.

(which was a lot)

Paul looked helplessly between Sonny and John. Neither looked too convinced of his innocence.

(it tickled Will, to be honest.)

"It was harmless. I promise."

"Oh, I'll show you harmless," Sami growled.

(Will pouted when John forced the knife out of her hand)

Paul, taken aback and more than a little flustered, tripped over his words.

"I had an appointment at the hospital about my shoulder. The morning after Ben killed Will, or tried to kill him. I just-I heard-I overheard Clyde Weston talking with a doctor or a nurse. I-I don't know who he was. I'd never seen him before. Clyde was freaking out.

"I didn't understand most of what they said. But I got the gist. Will was alive, somehow. Clyde wanted to heal Will and was willing to do whatever he had to. Something to do with Will being important. He wanted to bring Will back to Salem after everything. As both a token of goodwill and a bargaining tool. To get in everyone's good graces but also show how much power he had. I didn't understand.

"They didn't know I was eavesdropping. Clyde was talking about needing to send Will away to heal. Somewhere away from Salem, away from Illinois until he knew if he would make it.

"Before I knew it, I stepped forward. I don't know what I was thinking. It seemed like the right thing to do. Clyde wanted to fix Will. I wanted to fix Will too. We had our differences but I didn't want him to die. I wanted to help.

"Clyde got him out of Salem and to a private hospital in Tennessee. I don't know why Tennessee. I don't. The plan was to wait for Will to wake up and let him go back to Salem. Only, Will didn't wake up. Not for months and when he did, he didn't remember anything. I arranged for Cobalt to take care of him, nurse him back to health."

Sami, forced to use her sharp fingernails, stabbed Paul in the sternum, hard.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone my son was alive?"

Lucas, restrained until now, bumped Sami out of the way to charge Paul. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, snarling threats in his face. Sami screeched in the background.

Everyone but Will and Xavier attempted to help.

A few hotel employees rushed over. Will sent them on their way after receiving a warning.

(he earned this moment, dammit. No one was getting in his way)

"Start talking, son," John ordered while keeping Sami and Lucas at bay.

"I wanted to wait until I knew Will recovered to tell anyone. Only, Will had amnesia. I saw an opportunity and I took it, okay? I'm not proud of it but it wasn't like anyone in Salem cared. They all moved on with their lives, everyone. No one cared or mourned. Why bring Will back to town if he didn't remember anyone and no one missed him? Clyde was in jail. Ben was in an institute. The doctor left town with a bunch of money. Cobalt assured me Will was healthy and getting stronger by the day. What did it matter?

"My life was almost perfect but Will had to ruin it, like always. Everyone started talking about him, missing him. All those months and all a sudden you people decided you care.

"I got a bad feeling a week before the wedding. I knew Clyde and the doctor wouldn't say anything. Ben was the only wildcard. I went to visit him and see if he knew anything. Knew anything about Will or Cobalt. Talking to him is impossible, though. When I left I had an even worse feeling. Then Ben showed up at the wedding. Everything was closing in on me and before I knew it I was at the cemetery and we came here.

"I know everything is such a mess but I didn't-I didn't try-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought I was doing everyone a favor."

Will took another sip of his mimosa. He had to hand it to Paul. It was almost a touching story.

Douche.

"Instead you got bitch slapped by karma, ha. Long time coming considering why you were in Salem in the first place."

(nice try, Paul. Will wasn't falling for that bullshit.)

Marlena edged closer and closer to Will, expression conflicted.

"What do you mean? His arrival in Salem was a coincidence."

"Mmm, no, don't think so. While you all worshipped at the altar of Saint Paul, he lied to you about everything. And I do mean everything."

Paul paled.

Will smiled.

Sami and Lucas lunged in perfect unison.

While John and Justin used all their strength to hold them back, Adrienne helped Sonny into a seat. Poor guy looked a little unsteady on his feet.

(too bad Will didn't care.)

"Paul?" Marlena asked, shaken. "What is he talking about?"

"I-" Paul faltered. His eyes didn't stay on any one person for long.

"Did you know Sonny was in Salem?"

Paul didn't say anything, lips pressed together.

(looked like a pathetic puppy dog.)

Several people gasped in unison.

"Ask him if he knew who I was all along?" Will suggested, vibrating with excitement.

(enjoyed this way too much.)

More gasping. More puppy eyes.

"Was fucking me part of your genius plan too? I know I'm much more interesting than anything else in Salem but talk about creepy."

Everyone stared at Will.

(Because that doesn't annoy him or anything.)

Will leveled a sweet, mocking smile at Paul.

"You know what, asshole? You're the reason I've been on my own for two years. I don't give a shit about everything else but you took me from my daughter. And you've got another thing coming if you think I'm not gonna make you pay for that."

(enjoyed Paul blanching and the proud gleam in Sami's eyes a bit too much too.)

Will faced Xavier yet ensured everyone could hear him. He was burning his bridges today, one way or another.

"What I don't understand is, well, everything. The dude's rich and famous and yet he turned into a desperate, thirsty, pathetic stalker over that."

Will gestured to Sonny with his thumb.

"I mean, what was he thinking? Hell, what was I thinking? Who let me marry _that_? Who? Who?"

Xavier rolled his eyes and patted Will on the bicep.

"You're going off topic."

"Right. Anyway, I am certain, deep, deep down inside of me, the old Will is pretty damn smug right now."

Will turned to face the crowd around him. He took his time looking each of them in the eyes. Made sure they looked at him in return.

"And you know what? I stayed up all night researching every single one of you. Researched the way you treated me before and after I died. Researched your own lives. All I have to say is fuck every single one of you. I might have blackmailed an old side piece

(looked at John)

"And I might have been desperate to get fucked. None of which is anything compared to any of the crap you people did. So, you can take your hypocritical, condescending asses back to Salem where you belong. And don't forget to take your precious saint and his fiancé, the deadbeat father, with you."

Will swallowed down the rest of his mimosa. He felt better already.

He didn't remember anything about his life but he had some answers. Ben tried to kill him. Clyde tried to fix it. All while Paul plotted to steal Will's life.

(a blessing in disguise when you think about it)

But Will did get to throw it all in everyone's face. He did dismantle all their pathetic little lives.

Will accomplished a lot today and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Brunch?" Will asked in Xavier, Sami and Lucas' direction.

(he ignored everyone else arguing. He didn't care. Even Sonny and Paul's fights were boring.)

* * *

Xavier led them to a restaurant a few blocks away. It took Sami and Lucas a while to calm down.

"I want Paul to suffer for all eternity," Sami said with her arms crossed, calculating.

("don't worry, a lifetime with Sonny will do that to him," Lucas said under his breath.)

Will laughed. Maybe he should care he had a husband whom he must have loved at some point. He did marry the man after all. But, after finding out everything, Will didn't. He ran out of fucks to give a long time ago.

Lucas put down his cup of coffee. He shook his head, holding his AA chip in his fist.

"What I don't understand is why Clyde did any of this. His son tried to kill ours. Why would he want to save you?"

"From what I heard, he was trying to become the next Stefano," Sami said in a far-away voice.

(Will didn't recognize the gleam in her eye but would guess it involved plotting Paul's murder. Or hoped, whatever.)

"Hell, maybe he thought people actually cared about me and my death would have consequence. Jokes on him."

Lucas glared at Will.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say anything like that again."

"Why? I looked up everything. I know everything that happened before, during, and after my death. You didn't even make it through my funeral without getting sidetracked by someone else."

"Wasn't there something to do with strippers, too?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, there was and it wasn't even in my honor."

"I can't speak for anyone else but your death was anything but meaningless," Lucas said.

"Yeah, right," Will snorted, shaking his head.

"You know what, you're right. I wasn't the father I should have been before you died. I didn't react the way I should have when you died. You were my son, are my son. My little boy and I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I didn't know how to react without you so it was easier to pretend like it never happened. To go on with my life because if I stopped to think about how you weren't there, I never would have made it. And it didn't last long as you no doubt found out. I couldn't make it without you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. But I'm here now. I'm here and I'm not letting you go."

Will didn't know what to say.

(warm, fluttering feeling swept over him. Love, acceptance, family)

"As much as it pains me to admit it," Sami said with a fond look on her face, "your father is right. It was easier to focus on anything but what happened to you. We were never going to win parent of the year. But we love you. We always have and we always will. Nothing could ever change that. Seeing as how we told you everything in our past, you know that's true. I can't promise I won't ruin your life or do something to ruin mine. Considering my track record, you know it wouldn't make sense to even try. But you're my son, my driving point. Everything I do is for you. The last couple of years I forgot but I won't ever again."

"Okay."

"Which is why I might have gone a little overboard on something. A good overboard but, you know, I can only do things at your pace for so long."

Will paused with his hand outstretched toward his cup. He knew everything was too good to be true.

"What did you do?"

(déjà vu all over again.)

* * *

Author's note:

My inspiration for this is dwindling. I'm thinking there will be about two more chapters give or take.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you do?"

Sami played with the end of her ponytail. Twisting it around her finger before smoothing it out. She didn't bother to look sheepish. She wasn't. No need to lie about it.

Will admired it, at least. He appreciated the honesty. He couldn't stand liars or hypocrites. Unfortunate since both were prerequisites to living in Salem.

From their long, complicated history, the honesty appeared new. He hoped it was there to stay. He wasn't sure how much of his mother he could stomach at a time but he was willing to try.

(out of everyone from his past, Sami and Lucas were the only ones he liked. Didn't know if it was a parental thing or a Will thing.)

He understood why he didn't get along with Sami in the past, though. Two strong personalities too alike for their own good. Sami didn't mince words or hold anything back and neither did he.

(the new him, anyway. The old him must have been as dull and lackluster as his husband and their shared boy-toy. He better not have been a boy scout)

Will didn't quite get his own mindset from back in the day. Some things he understood.

(who wouldn't want to shoot their mother's rapist?)

Others he would never understand.

(who blames their mother for getting cheated on?)

With his memories gone, Will had a new opportunity with both of his parents. The air cleared. The past settled. They all could right their wrongs. All while Sami and Lucas could become the type of parent they always wanted to be.

Will enjoyed the type of relationship he developed with Sami. But, he knew she wouldn't let anything happen at his pace. No matter what she said.

(knew she would go from absentee parent to a helicopter mom for her almost 25-year-old)

His only hope was Lucas tightening her reins.

(hahahahahahaha)

"I said it wasn't anything bad," Sami repeated. "I only wanted to spread my joy around."

Even Xavier looked doubtful.

"Oh, shut up, all of you. You do not understand what it's like having to bury your child. The child you dedicated your whole life to. Yes, I'm aware I wasn't perfect and I should have tried harder. But it's irrelevant.

"You were my pride and joy. You were always there and then you were gone. I never thought I'd get this chance again. I know, as a parent, you aren't supposed to favor one child over another but I can't help it. You're it for me, Will. You are my baby and I love you more than anything else in the world."

Will shuffled in his seat. Moving his legs and fiddling with his napkin. Looking at the bottom of an empty coffee cup and sighing.

He needed something to distract him from those words. The overwhelming rush of emotions they inspired and the smile he had to keep under control.

(from no family to having Sami Brady for a mother. If he wasn't in therapy already…)

Will stole a piece of toast off Xavier's plate if only to give him something to do.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the only one who suffered without you and neither was Lucas. The idiot squad you eviscerated earlier don't count either. No, the only ones that ever loved you close to anything like we do deserve to see you too.

"I won't lie to you and I won't lie to them either. They missed you. They still miss you. I can't let another day go by where you're not in their world."

"Meaning?"

"It's time to meet your bother and sisters."

* * *

Will and Xavier sat alone in Sami's hotel suite. A day ago, Will would have avoided the hotel. Worried he'd see the others around. Today, he didn't care. He had some amazing one-liners he would have to try out the next time he ran into them. He assumed they were busy dealing with the truth tea Will served them earlier, though.

(imagined yawn-inducing arguments where he still was the only point of interest)

As it was, Will and Xavier were waiting for Sami and Lucas to come back with the kids. They enjoyed a day at the Memphis Zoo with the nanny.

To be honest, Will was a little jealous. He loved the zoo. Xavier took him there on one of their not-quite-a-date-but-not-only-friends adventures. Will had fond memories. He saw Winnie the baby hippo and got a hell of a blowjob at the end of the night.

(refused to step anywhere near the Cat Country exhibit for some inexplicable reason)

Will needed the time alone with his boyfriend. Needed time to breathe and figure things out. He had no clue what to do with three kids he saw as strangers.

"What do I talk to them about? Do they go to school? They have to go to a school. I should ask them about school. Oh, wait, I don't remember school."

"Talk to them like you talk to my family. Why are you overcomplicating this?"

"Because it's what I do."

"They're kids. They like video games and YouTube. Stop freaking out."

Will recalled an evening he spent with Xavier's younger cousins. They played games and watched annoying videos online. But they were different. Will didn't have to impress them or care what they thought. Not like his siblings. Not like now.

Although it did remind Will of something.

(he needed a distraction before he went to his old standby- sticking his hand down Xavier's pants. Not the impression he wanted to make on his brother and sisters)

"Why do your cousins call you Javi?"

"Why do your parents call you Will?"

Will blinked several times, face scrunched up.

"My nickname makes sense. Your name doesn't sound anything like that."

"Because you say my name wrong."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Every one of our friends calls you Xavier, with an X."

"I'm aware. It's a nickname too, in a way. I didn't speak English when I first went to school. Everyone always said it that way. I didn't know any better so it stuck."

"What the hell is your name then?"

"It's Xavier," he said with the type of heavy accent that made Will's knees weak. "My parents spelled it with an X instead of a J."

He looked at Will as if that was a giant revelation.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember any of the Spanish alphabet I taught you, do you?"

"That is not the matter at hand."

"Either way, you say it wrong."

"How do I say it wrong?"

"In English, the X would make a Z sound. In Spanish, it makes an H sound. Either way, you're wrong."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"It's not a big deal. Most of the time you call me X, anyway. You only say my name when we're in bed and then I'm a little too distracted to care what you call me."

"Should I be calling you Javi?"

"God, no. Your accent is atrocious. And why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting."

(he was.)

"What? Like you don't know you're whiter than rice?"

"I don't care about that. I've been calling my boyfriend the wrong name for months. I need a moment here."

"You're complaining about a boyfriend with the wrong name? You? My boyfriend mispronounces my name but he can get away with it because he's cute. But me? Oh, no. My boyfriend's last name and everything about him changed overnight. So, don't even try it with the pouty BS."

Will crossed his arms, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

"I'm not pouting."

"Oh, my God. You're the worst," Xavier said with fond exasperation.

He threw his arms around Will, yanking him close. He nestled his chin against Will's shoulder, nosing behind his ear. The closest he could get to Will's neck before he'd freak out.

Will refused to budge.

"Eres mi gran novio tonto."

Will could never resist the Spanish. Even if he knew Xavier was teasing him. Limited as his Spanish was, even Will knew 'tonto' wasn't a typical term of endearment.

Will relaxed, leaning into Xavier's hold. The two didn't snuggle together often.

(could only go so long before he couldn't breathe and everything was dark and scary and if you touch my neck, I swear to god I'll kill you)

Whenever they did, Xavier liked to do the holding. They weren't a perfect fit but they made it work.

Xavier was a little under six feet and a tad bit taller than Will.

(appreciated the three-quarters of an inch Xavier was bigger in another location more.)

But Xavier was much larger than Will. Not fat but wide and bulky. Will was all corded muscles and taut skin from hours in the gym. Whereas Xavier was large but muscular due to rigorous activity and spending his days on his feet.

(played defensive tackle during high school. His parents liked to play home videos for Will. Never quite realized what part of Will it impressed.)

"I'm not gonna change what I call you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Ah, shut up. Do you think my daughter speaks Spanish?"

"Your daughter looks as Hispanic as Taco Bell. If her accent is anything like yours…"

"Rude but true."

"Pretty much sums you up, Papi."

Before Will could respond, the door to the suit slammed open. The once serene room burst into life. Two small, dark-haired children and a much taller blonde skipped inside the room.

All three left a trail of zoo souvenirs behind them. Stuffed animals, plastic cups with animal pictures, containers of popcorn, and a red fidget spinner.

Will didn't know what Sami said to them before they came inside but it worked. All three rushed to Will, collapsing in his arms.

He only heard snippets of their indistinguishable cries. He felt their wet tears and sticky hands, though. Felt a warmth he only experienced the few times he allowed Sami or Lucas near.

It was nice.

Xavier backed away, leaving Will in the strangest cuddle pile he's ever been a part of.

(that he knows of, at any rate.)

It took a long time for Will to figure out which kid was which. The blonde girl, Allie, was his full sibling. Whereas the two brunettes were his half-siblings, Johnny and Sydney.

It didn't seem like having different father's made a difference to any of the children, though. It didn't matter to Will, much either.

(happy, protect, love. Give them the childhood he never had. Give them everything he never had.)

Will didn't know how long they sat there. Three little limbs locked onto him. Three sets of hoarse cries overwhelming him. Three sets of teardrops soaking into his favorite shirt.

(of course, he wore his best outfit to throw the truth in Paul's face. Of course, he did.)

He saw Sami and Lucas clasping hands out of his peripheral vision. He even noticed Xavier with a small little smile on his face watching them.

No one would get Will to admit he got a little teary-eyed. He didn't even know why. He didn't remember their faces. Didn't remember any of their time together.

(only knew their names because Sami and Lucas told him three times an hour ago)

It felt nice to have such unadulterated joy at his presence, though. No expectations. No agenda. No misplaced guilt.

It didn't make anything less awkward between them. Didn't prevent Will from pushing them away the moment it all felt too much. Didn't mean everything slid into place and they all frolicked into the sunset.

It was a start, though.

"You can have my fluffy," Sydney told Will, wiping tears off her chubby cheeks.

"You don't have to do that," Will insisted but watched her shimmy to the door.

"But I missed you."

Will's smile fell off his face when she returned with a stuffed animal. A medium-sized, soft, plushy tiger.

(nope, nope, nope, nope)

It took Will three seconds to shove Johnny and Allie off, jump over the back of the couch, and slam the bathroom door shut.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few moments until Xavier cleared his throat.

"He's got a thing about tigers."

Sami burst into loud, noisy tears.

* * *

After luring Will out of the bathroom,

(Xavier had to send a snap of Sydney zipping the tiger inside her suitcase)

everyone sat around, chitchatting. The conversation didn't flow easily. The kids made up for the slacking adults. Filling Will in on the mundane details of their life. They either didn't care or didn't remember he had no memory of pretty much anything they talked about.

It was nice. Felt normal, even. But, something seemed a little off. Almost as if something were missing.

Or someone.

(someone who fit right in the crook of Will's arm. An extension of his heart and soul, every good part of himself in a small, blonde little body.)

Shaking the feeling off, Will glanced around him. He sat on a couch with Allie on his left, Johnny on his right, and Sydney on his lap. Xavier pulled up a chair from a desk nearby to sit near them.

Sami and Lucas shared the other sofa, sitting a little bit closer than necessary.

Johnny rubbed the palm of his hand against his eye, hard. He kept his head down and angled away from Sami.

Will noticed. He grabbed Johnny's hand and frowned.

"Stop it. You're gonna hurt yourself."

Sami and Lucas turned to stare at the two of them.

"Shouldn't you take it out if it's bothering you? Clean it with a solution or whatever?"

"Yeah," Johnny mumbled, scrambling off the couch. He disappeared into the bathroom; the sound of water reverberating off the sink.

"Will?"

"What?"

Both Sami and Lucas were looking at him with a curious mix of expressions. Equal parts hope, amazement, and confusion.

"We didn't tell you about Johnny's eye."

"Huh?"

"The other day, when we told you our family history, I never mentioned Johnny's eye. We stuck to everything related to you. Not that it wasn't related to you. I mean, it was because of you and Gabi we even found out. Not the point, though. The point is we didn't tell you, at all. So, how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

(this out of the loop thing was getting old)

"That Johnny needed to clean his prosthetic?"

Will, face blank, blinked once

Twice

Three times

"Huh?"

Sami jumped from her seat, rushing to Will's side, vibrating with excitement. She grabbed Will's hand and squeezed.

"You knew how to take care of him. You knew what he needed, instinctively."

"Uh, sure."

"You know what this must mean?"

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me anyway."

"Your memories are still in there."

"Well, duh."

Will ripped his hand away from her and plopped Sydney back on the couch so he could stand up. He paced back and forth a few times to give him something to do.

Sami stood up as well, keeping up with Will's pacing.

"If you know how to take care of Johnny subconsciously, imagine how you'll be with your daughter."

Will groaned, hands running through his hair. He couldn't shake Sami off his tail even when he changed directions and headed toward another part of the suite.

He knew from the moment he met everyone at the bar this was where it was all heading.

(less than a week ago but it felt so much longer. Pretty sure he aged a good ten years in the past six days.)

Will knew no matter how hard he tried to fight it, it was all going to end up in one place. Might as well get it over and done with on his terms.

Will paused mid-step; Sami collided into his back.

"Fine, okay, whatever."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I guess. I can ask for a few days off work, only a few."

Will grimaced at Xavier when Sami hugged him from behind, squeezing him tight.

(this is gonna suck so hard)

* * *

Author's note:

I lied. I couldn't fit everything in two chapters. Expect three more and an epilogue instead.

Thanks for reading

PS

Fellow FF writer Joel Underwood asked about pronouncing Xavier's name. Since I had a complicated headcanon about it, I decided to add it to the story. I know several Xavier's and they all pronounce it differently or allow others to pronounce it incorrectly. Also, I based it on my Tata's experience starting school in America. He couldn't speak English and his teachers decided to call him Jesse instead of Jesus. By the time he learned English, everyone already knew him as Jesse so he went with it. That's America for ya.


	11. Chapter 11

**November 6, 2017**

 **Salem, Illinois**

Will Horton swaggered down the steps of Sami's private plane.

(perks of a dead stepfather who left behind a confusing mix of anger, lust, and resentment)

He paused at the bottom, sniffing long and loud.

(could have sworn he heard a raven cawing in the distance)

"It smells weird."

Sami budged him out of the way, linking their arms together. Despite an initial reluctance, Will allowed her to drag him along. Not like he knew where to go anyway.

(as far as first impressions went, Salem? Not so good)

"It's the harbor, takes some adjusting. Give it a few days and you won't even notice."

Lucas and Xavier stumbled down the stairs behind them, overloaded with luggage.

"No, don't offer to help. We got this," Xavier grumbled. "Gilipollas."

Lucas, letting Sami's red bag drag on the tarmac, grunted his agreement.

Will glanced over his shoulder, nonplussed.

"You lifted me in the air yesterday when we fucked. What are you whining about?"

Will let out a loud oof when Sami elbowed him in the side.

"What did I do?"

"I'm all for your boost in confidence, but I do not want to hear or see or know anything about my son's sex life."

"You shouldn't go in the plane's bathroom for a while then."

Will huffed when he kept walking but Sami, grip tight on his arm, dug her heels into the ground.

"The flight wasn't even an hour."

"I got bored and you and Lucas were napping."

Xavier moved out of the line of fire when Sami and Lucas both glared at him instead.

"You try handling him when he's anxious and looking for a distraction. Lack of oxygen when he almost died screwed with his brain. If you thought he was obnoxious before, wait."

Will forced Sami to keep moving again.

"I don't have brain damage and I'm not obnoxious."

"Yeah, sure, you're also level headed and never speak your mind."

Sami shook her head, face pinched.

"I have to get a new plane now. You've tainted it."

"Oh, boo hoo. You told me how much money you inherited. A new plane is what? The equivalent of a new box of tissues?"

Sami elbowed him again.

"Ow, stop it."

"Now you know how it feels," Xavier mumbled under his breath.

Not quiet enough as moments later, Will's bony elbow got him in the only bit of flesh not covered by luggage.

Lucas snorted with a pleased smirk.

"Why do you have so much luggage anyway?" Sami wondered.

"Do you know how much medication it takes to come back from the dead? How much I have to take to keep me sane?"

"This is you sane?"

"You should have seen him before they drugged him up," Xavier said over the distinctive jingle of pill bottles clanking together. "I had to finish so many bar fights he started."

"You're the one who insists I not give myself further brain damage."

"Why do you only agree you have brain damage when it gets you out of things?"

"To get out of things," Will flashed Xavier an innocent smile.

"You're not as cute as you think you are," Xavier replied.

"Yes, I am. I'm adorable."

Xavier rolled his eyes but smiled at Will anyway.

"Where are we going again?" Will questioned as they walked toward a parking lot.

"Not enough room at your father's place so we're checking into a hotel. I handled the reservations."

"I should hope so. What's this place called?"

"Salem Inn."

Will felt a chill go up his spine, hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up.

"What kind of bad shit went down there?"

Lucas and Sami shared a look.

Will and Xavier shared a look.

(this crap again?)

Lucas cleared his throat, stopping in front of a black SUV. He dropped the bags, winded, and fished for a set of keys in his pockets.

"Uh, well, the Salem Inn is the nicest hotel in town. But you have a history there."

At Will's blank look, Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You spent your honeymoon there and it's also where you spent all your time with Paul."

"Why do I get the feeling one of those incidents was much more satisfying than the other?"

* * *

After checking into the Salem Inn, Will and Xavier ventured out on their own. Sami needed to check in with the nanny since they left the kids back in Nashville. Lucas, bless his heart, made an off-hand comment about going to church.

(don't know why he tried to hide the alcohol issues. Will wasn't an idiot)

There were things Will needed to do too. And he sure as hell wasn't braving Salem alone. Already too many double takes and head turns and they only went around the block.

("Wanna go to the cemetery, pretend to hold a séance, and have me pop out from behind my headstone?"

"For the 100th time, no.")

Will didn't recognize anything around town. Some places gave him a different vibe than others.

(why did he feel a strong connection to the police station of all places?)

Something called the Horton Town Square felt right but Will didn't know why. Besides the obvious with the name.

(Horton? Roberts? Reed? What the hell was his name again?)

Salem's courthouse was as drab and outdated as the rest of the town. But a necessary visit for Will.

First, Will signed a stack of papers in front of a lawyer and a notary after proving he was, in fact, Will Horton. Sami wasn't lying when she said Salem dealt with situations like this all the time. They got him in and out in nothing flat.

Next, Will reviewed Arianna's custody paperwork. He wanted a physical copy of the document, for reasons.

(still mindboggling to think anyone would trust EJ DiMera without question)

Last, Will found the best divorce attorney his new mommy could buy.

The poor guy didn't know what to make of Will's case at all.

"I came back from the dead and discovered the husband I don't like engaged to someone else. How do I make it disappear?"

The middle-aged man stared at Will for a few moments, eyes wide and full of disbelief. He licked his lips before making an exaggerated check on a form.

"I'm gonna mark irreconcilable differences and call it a day."

Afterward, Will and Xavier met Sami and Lucas for lunch at some place called the Brady Pub.

(cheesy, old, but felt like home)

Sami forced Will to try a bite of the house special, clam chowder.

("I will regurgitate all over you if that spoon gets anywhere near my mouth again")

Will dealt with gawking and wide-eyed staring everywhere he went. He side-stepped hugs and ignored hands thrust into his face. He even demanded Xavier trade places with him so Will was on the inside seat of their booth. Less chance of anyone seeing him or trying to force him into an unwanted interaction.

(had the strongest urge to tell the entire town to fuck themselves)

But, he couldn't put it off anymore. After forcing down a burger, Will decided now or never. It was time to re-meet his daughter.

* * *

As they walked around town, Will noticed Sami and Lucas' eyes never strayed far from his face. He knew they were hoping for a miraculous, Hollywood-style memory reveal. Hoped he'd see a familiar place or face and everything would rush back to him.

It didn't.

All Will figured out was the park looked like a creepers paradise and he hated small-town life. He didn't need memories for either, only common sense.

Still, a headache pounded behind his eyes with every step he took. His limbs shook and his lunch bubbled in his stomach, threatening to reappear.

(and the chowder was disgusting the first time around)

Xavier's warm hand in his helped but not too much.

"Remind me again, what happened with my daughter after I 'died'?" Will asked, glancing at Sami and Lucas.

Sami sighed with an ugly expression on her face. An expression Will already knew meant something dangerous.

Lucas, clinging tight to an AA chip,

(Will hadn't seen the man touch a drink in the week he'd known him. He felt proud.)

was much more composed.

"After the funeral, Sonny left for Paris. But, as you learned from hacking into the security tapes, not before finding time to flirt with Paul on your grave. He left Arianna alone with Gabi and that was that."

"My future ex-husband abandoned my daughter with a murderer."

"Then he tried to marry the man you cheated on him with," Xavier reminded him. "Can't forget that little tidbit."

"No wonder I cheated on him."

"Will," Lucas scolded.

"What?" Will asked with an indifferent shrug.

Changing the subject, wanting to clear everyone's mind, Xavier let out a small cough.

"Do you want to hear about the time I took Will to get a driver's license?"

Will's jaw dropped with an exaggerated gasp.

"You shut your dirty mouth!"

"Now, we have to know," Lucas chuckled.

Xavier threw his arm around a squirming Will, pulling him close.

"He's fresh out of the hospital. We all think he's twenty-something. He has to know how to drive. He needs an ID anyway. Let's get him a license. So, I take him down to the DMV.

"He takes the written test no problem. I give him the keys to my car to take the driving part. I watch him back up and take off. Everything's fine. Then, about two minutes later, my car comes squealing to a stop. The test guy stumbles out, falls to his knees, and, I swear to God, kisses the asphalt.

"He told me if I valued my life and those around me, I should never let Will anywhere near a car again."

"I still maintain my innocence. He exaggerated. My driving is fine."

"They told you to never come back."

Lucas laughed, long and loud. It smoothed out the haunted look in his eyes.

"He's always been a terrible driver."

"I am not," Will crossed his arms, feet stomping.

"You are," Sami smiled, wide and carefree. "I blame myself. I let EJ teach you."

"You let a racecar driver teach me to drive? In a town with like three roads?"

"I thought you'd bond."

"Either way you're not getting near my car again," Xavier said.

"It's your fault for not preparing me for the test anyway. I went in cold turkey."

"How is your bad driving my fault?"

"It just is."

"This is like the time you got drunk with my tata and blamed me."

"You didn't tell me to stop."

"I said not to do it at all."

"You know I do the opposite of what you tell me."

"The hangover the next day should have taught you a lesson then."

"Nah, your nana taught me menudo is a perfect hangover cure instead."

"Enablers, all of them."

"Jokes on you, anyway. All I have to do is go to Salem's DMV and they'll reprint my license," Will threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah dios mio. We are so screwed."

The good-natured teasing did its job distracting them all. After a few short turns, an apartment complex came into view. Before Will knew it, they stopped in front of a locked door.

A door was all that separated Will from his daughter.

Will's right foot bounced up and down as Sami knocked. He wanted to throw up and cry and throw up some more.

Everyone else he's met from Salem hasn't produced much feeling from Will. Nothing besides derision and wariness. He'd get snippets of something good but knowing what happened when they thought he died left a sour taste in his mouth. Learning how they treated him in the month's leading up to his death, ruined it all.

(what did he do that was so terrible he had to die to atone for his sins? What did he do that was so different than what everyone else has done?)

What would Will do if his daughter didn't elicit any type of emotion or feeling? What if she forgot all about him? Or, worse, replaced him?

(seen pictures of her online and nothing. No emotion, no recognition, nothing. What kind of father didn't recognize his own daughter? Oh, God, he couldn't do this. Couldn't couldn't couldn't couldn't couldn't)

The door opened and Will felt his stomach turn.

"What?" a tall, dark-haired woman asked.

Will took in the too tight, too revealing dress and lifted his brows.

(the scent of her perfume choked him-Eau de Desperation)

The woman took a look at Sami and Lucas before her eyes drifted to Xavier. She gave him a good once over, lingering on his face. Her posture changed afterward, sticking her chest out as she popped her back.

It took her a few moments to even notice Will.

(doesn't that seem familiar?)

Her mouth fell open in an unattractive manner, both hands covering her face.

"Will?"

(needed to stop calling her Bob the Drag Queen in his head. Xavier was right. It is offensive to drag queens.)

"Uh, yeah," Will said, rocking forward and back on his toes. He tried to peak around her into the apartment.

"How are you-what?" Gabi exclaimed. She fanned herself with her hands, trying to hold back tears.

(her eyes weren't even wet.)

"As you can see, Will's alive and well," Sami said with a strange smile on her face. "Blood tests proved it too. Now, if you don't mind."

Sami shoved Gabi out of the door frame and ushered Will inside.

"What?" Gabi tried to say before getting hit with one of Sami's glares.

Will left Xavier on his own to look around the place.

(heard Xavier introduce himself in rapid-fire Spanish. Gabi responded with a wide grin and a much different accent than Xavier had. The grin slipped off her face when Will heard the phrase "novio de Will". No reason for her to act polite if Xavier wasn't a potential victim, I mean boyfriend)

Will examined every nook and cranny in the apartment. He looked at all the furniture and pictures.

(all were of Gabi. Most featured her in the arms of different men but a few included a little girl)

Starring at one picture in particular – bright smile, bright eyes, blonde hair – made Will pause. Arianna looked happy.

For a brief moment, Will wondered if he should do this. If barging into his daughter's life unannounced was a smart decision. So many things could go wrong. He didn't want to hurt her.

Wasn't his job to make sure she was happy? Happy and healthy above his own wants and needs?

A glance at all the pictures of Gabi and miscellaneous men gave Will his answer.

A soft, child-like voice from behind a bedroom door floated through the air. A mystical voice full of light and love and magic.

(only explanation for the hold it had. The way it enveloped and soothed)

A voice belonging to the only thing calling Will to this stupid town.

Will thought about talking to Gabi. Having an honest conversation about how she was doing, how Arianna adjusted without him. A candid discussion parent to parent, old friend to old friend.

Will decided against it.

Some things he had to do himself.

Will put his hand on the doorknob and turned.

Soft pink walls and toys strewn about greeted him. A fair-haired, fair-skinned little girl played with a collection of Barbies.

(his. His daughter. All his.)

It took several tries for his mouth to cooperate, for his lips to shape words.

Nothing seemed appropriate enough, big enough for a moment like this.

"Hi," Will greeted, breathless. He kneeled down before a pile of Barbies.

Arianna glanced up at Will, big doe eyes batting at him.

He was gone. It didn't matter if he ever remembered anything. He'd hand over everything or anything Arianna could ever ask him. His heart belonged to her.

The two gazed at each other for a long time, drinking in the other.

(heart stopped, blood froze in his veins. She didn't remember him. Oh, God, she didn't remember. She didn't she didn't she didn't she didn't)

Will didn't have time to worry. Barbie dolls flew through the air and he had an armful of a frenzied, hysterical little girl. Scrambling into his lap, crying into his neck

(another woman in his life who could touch him there without panic)

Tiny fingers dug into his shoulders as she sobbed.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Ari hiccupped over and over.

(tears and snot smeared everywhere and she's still the cutest thing he'd ever seen)

"It's alright," Will promised, eyes closed tight. Lips brushed against her hair as he spoke. "Daddy won't leave you. Never again."

Like her grandma before her, Arianna barnacled herself to Will and refused to let go.

Will wasn't unhappy with the arrangement. He didn't quite understand life in Salem. He still didn't remember anyone or anything from his past.

He might not believe he married anyone at such a young age. His parents might argue about his name. His mother-in-law might hate him. His husband might have abandoned his daughter and tried to marry someone else. A ball playing, douchebag might have ruined his life after a sociopath tried to kill him.

But, his parents seemed alright. He had an awesome, supportive boyfriend. And his daughter owned every inch of his soul.

He'd figure everything else out along the way.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading. It is much appreciated. The rest of the story is written. I'm taking my time polishing it up. I'm on the fence about adding an extra chapter or having one be super long. We'll see what I do.

Preview for the next chapter: Will bonds with Ari and wants answers about how/why he was almost killed.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is my bed and these are my Barbies and my baby dolls and-"

"What I'm hearing is you don't need toys."

"Daddy," Ari half-whined, half-giggled.

(yep, she's his alright)

"What?" Will couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic.

"You're so silly," Ari said. Her smile wasn't dimming anytime either. "Now, look at this."

Ari proceeded to dump out every single toy she owned. Waited for Will's approval before moving onto a new toy.

"And this is my LOL doll and my Shoppie doll and…"

(if there was an American Girl doll he was gonna scream)

Twenty minutes of toy introductions later, Ari wriggled under her bed and yanked out a large box. A photo box with various patterns and designs. A photo box much too grown up for a girl Arianna's age.

(she did it all without ever losing body contract with him. Impressive)

"What's this?" Will asked, helping her when she struggled to pull it across the carpet.

"It's you," Ari said, smile still in place.

Will glanced at the box with a raised brow.

(what's the likelihood this idiotic town cremated someone who wasn't dead? Thinking pretty damn high)

He almost threw himself across the lid of the box when Ari popped it open.

He didn't have to. The entire box overflowed with pictures of Will. Pictures from when he was a baby,

(why didn't anyone pin back those ears?)

when he was in high school,

(what a derpy little twink)

and various ages between and after. Thankful for the names and ages on the back, Will saw himself with family members he only heard about before.

(illusive first father, Austin, who stopped giving a shit sometime after high school it looked. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and too many people for Will to remember in any lifetime

And way too many of Sami and Lucas' partners. Boyfriends, girlfriends, fiancés, husbands, wives.

What the hell kind of life did they bring him up in?)

"I like this one," Ari yanked out a picture with her, Will, and Will's siblings.

(too much cute in one picture)

"I like it too," Will's thumb brushed the edge of the photo.

What wouldn't he give to remember why they were all smiling so wide. For the camera? Because they were happy? Did someone tell a joke? Was it always this way between them?

All Will knew was his pictures got crammed in a box, every single one of them. There weren't any displayed anywhere. No picture frames, no collages, no scrapbooks, no albums, nothing.

"Why were these under the bed, baby girl?"

The nickname slipped out but it felt right. As right as Arianna's weight resting on his thighs, her head fitting under his chin. Her smell and the feel of her soft skin and the way her voice lilted when she said his name.

"I found them in the back of a closet," Ari said, snuggled in the center of Will's lap. "Mommy put them all there a loooooooooong time ago. I took them back. But you can't tell. It's a secret."

"Oh. Uh, that's, well…"

(terrible and awful and who has to sneak pictures of their dead father? What kind of mother would do that?)

"I hear I used to like spending time in the closet."

"This one's my favorite," Ari popped off Will's lap.

(kept one sock-covered foot touching Will's leg the whole time)

Ari reached under her pillow, brandishing a creased, well-loved photograph. A close up of her in Will's arms. The two holding each other tight, heads pressed together, identical smiles on their faces.

"I sleep with it under my pillow every night."

Will bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"I have to give you a goodnight kiss before I go to bed."

(blinked over and over because he was not going to cry right now)

"Sometimes, when I was super sad and missed you soooo much, I'd talk to you. I'd close my eyes and pretend you were singing to me again. Then it wouldn't hurt as much."

(he lied. Tears everywhere)

Ari threw her arms around Will's head, petting his hair.

She didn't complain when he clung to her small body as tight as he could. Didn't complain when his tears stained her dress or his heaving chest rumbled them both.

"It's okay, Daddy. Ari won't let you go now, either."

* * *

Will kicked out a chair at the Brady Pub. Harder to do than anticipated since Ari wrapped her limbs around him like a spider monkey.

(tried to go somewhere quick but Will walked in Burger King and saw a giant ad for a Cinnamon Toast Crunch shake. He couldn't run away fast enough)

While Will and Ari reacquainted, Sami and Lucas dragged Xavier off somewhere.

(fingers crossed for a shovel talk with an actual shovel)

Gabi didn't stick around her apartment long either. Once she saw the potential for a free babysitter, she made a date. Slathered on more makeup and threw half her closet on her bed.

(someone needed to tell her liking dick was not a prerequisite to knowing or caring about women's fashion.)

Gabi flounced off for a date and Will couldn't have been happier.

(who the hell left their daughter alone with a practical stranger? The only proof she had he was Will Horton was Sami's word. No wonder she signed whatever EJ gave her)

Either way, Will appreciated the alone time with his daughter. But there was no way in hell he was getting near a kitchen. When his and Ari's stomachs growled at the same time, Will called Sami.

(he wasn't walking anywhere in this creepy town alone. Who knew what murderer or rapist was around the corner?)

Xavier assisted Will when he struggled to pull out his chair.

"Thanks," Will mumbled as he adjusted Ari to sit down.

Sami and Lucas sat across from him while Xavier sat beside him.

Once they settled, introductions were in order.

(and why the hell was Sami videoing this? And why was she immune to his glares and pouts?)

"Ari, baby girl," Will bounced her a few times to get her attention. "I have someone I want you to meet."

(why did he have the feeling she's met many of boyfriends since he's been gone?)

Ari lifted her head off his shoulder, big eyes smiling up at him.

(his tummy got all gooey when she did that)

"This is Daddy's boyfriend," Will gestured to Xavier.

"Hi," Xavier said with a smile. "I'm Xavier."

(his tummy got all gooey when Xavier said his name like that too)

"Hi," Ari said, head tilting one way and then the other while she examined him, little eyes narrowed.

"Nice to meet you," Xavier held out his fist.

Ari bumped their fists together before looking at Will. "Is this why Sonny tried to marry Paul?"

(gonna have an aneurysm from withholding an eye roll. He was. He was. He was. Don't do it, Will. Don't. You're stronger than your urges.

He wasn't.)

Will rolled his eyes.

"It's related, yes. But most of it is because I don't have my memories, remember?"

Ari played with the buttons on Will's shirt for a few moments before tapping his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Ari leaned in close, hands cupping her mouth to whisper in Will's ear.

"I don't like Paul."

"You are my child."

Sami, still recording the entire interaction, cleared her throat.

"Ari, you know, Grandpa and I got you something when we were away. You wanna see what it is?"

"Present, gimme, gimme, gimme."

"She's yours alright," Xavier mumbled.

He yelped when someone kicked him under the table.

"I had Sydney pick it out for you," Sami explained as she put a medium-sized wrapped box on the table.

Ari ripped into the package in mere seconds, squealing when she saw the contents.

"Yay," Ari squeezed the box to her chest. "A Beauty and the Beast Lego castle!"

Will looked at the box

Look at the camera

Looked at the box again

Looked back at the camera

"500 pieces?"

Lucas cackled.

* * *

As they waited for their food to arrive, Ari and Xavier started on the Lego castle.

(discovered Xavier's large hands had nimble fingers while he was in the hospital. Nice to see them come in handy outside of bedroom activities)

Will kept half an eye on the two of them and the other half on Lucas. Lucas, who gulped down cups of coffee while staring longingly at the bar to his back.

Sami disappeared somewhere.

"We need to find this piece," Xavier held the instruction book out for Ari. "Do you see it?"

It was cute watching the two work together. Xavier ensured Ari followed the instructions but insisted she do the work by herself.

Will was thankful for the Lego distraction. It allowed Ari and Xavier to interact without forcing it. Will wasn't going to be the type of parent who demanded his daughter like his significant other. Either she would or she wouldn't.

With Ari distracted, though, it gave Will time to notice the throbbing behind his eyes again. He'd need to head back to the hotel soon. It was almost time for his cocktail of prescriptions and vitamins.

A waitress came and went before Will realized Sami had been missing for far too long.

"Where's Sami?"

"Oh, huh, well," Lucas sat up straighter, pulling at the edge of his collar. "She stepped outside for a minute or two. You know how she is."

"I do," Will narrowed his eyes.

He stared at Lucas.

Lucas stared back.

Will wasn't fighting for sobriety. He could keep his eyes open longer.

"Okay, fine. She made some phone calls."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Her son is alive and she wants everyone to know it."

"What the fu-uh-udge?" Will paused mid-swear when he remembered the little one in his arms. "I told her I didn't want to see anyone."

"She's like you, Papi. Does the opposite of what you tell her," Xavier said with a shrug. "Kind of inevitable anyway. This town's the size of my foot. Everyone heard by now anyway, I bet."

Sami bustled over to their table a few moments later. A wide smile on her face as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"Going at my pace, huh?" Will gave her a sharp smile.

Sami ignored him in lieu of taking more photos of him and Ari.

Will pouted at Xavier over the top of Ari's head. Xavier tweaked Will under the chin, doing the same to Ari when he noticed her looking at him too.

He burst into laughter when they both made the same displeased face.

* * *

Will didn't get to enjoy his salad

(wouldn't have anyway. Iceberg with one carrot, ten cucumbers, and a crap ton of ranch did not count as a salad)

before getting bombarded. A plethora of family, friends, good wishers, gawkers, and strangers crammed into the pub. Some Will liked more than others.

(Kate, while cooler than Marlena, didn't seem like much of a grandma. Kayla and Steve seemed alright. The teen scene was forgettable. Eric had potential whereas Jennifer bored him to tears. Brady looked like misogyny personified. Roman seemed unnecessary. Rafe and Hope made him want to gouge his eyes out)

He saw Marlena and John hovering in the background. He nodded to them both but sure as hell wasn't letting them near him.

Ari refusing to let him go came in handy. It meant he didn't have to stand up or deal with any unwanted touching or hugging.

(every time he introduced Xavier as his boyfriend he couldn't help but smirk. The best part of the night was watching everyone squirm and gasp)

It wasn't until a group consisting of JJ,

(waste of potential)

Lani,

(who?)

Chad,

("anyone ever tell you, you look like a used car salesman? No? Well, they have now.")

and Abby

(as dull as her mother)

left did Ari say much of anything.

"Bye, Daddy Chad. Bye, Daddy JJ."

Will's salad fork clanged against his plate.

Will took two deep, loud breaths, tuning out everything and everyone. He could see Sami's lips flapping but had no idea what she said.

(Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Daddy's dead)

"Uh, Ari, why did you call them that?" Xavier asked with a small, strained smile. Eyes flittering toward Will every few seconds.

"It's what Mommy told me to call them."

Sami and Lucas started talking at once, ranting and raving.

Will didn't say a word. He didn't even blink.

"Sami," Xavier said in a loud voice. "You better take Ari."

Will's eyes were wide and blank, face pale.

For once, Sami didn't argue.

It took some finagling to detach Ari from Will. She clung even harder than Sami did the night they all met again. But the lure of an ice cream sundae and a promise to spend the night with Will sweetened the deal.

"Up, you go," Xavier said as he pulled at Will's bicep, dragging him to the door.

Xavier put his old football skills to use navigating them through an all too excited.

(fuck them and their false smiles and their fake good wishes. They didn't give a shit he died. None of them did. Fuck every single one of them)

They ended up in a small cove a few feet away from the pub. It was the only place not crawling with people.

Will leaned against a brick wall. Xavier stood on his other side of him, refraining from touching any part of Will. Knew from experience Will was much more likely to freak out if he felt crowded.

Xavier's voice sounded as if Will were underwater. Warbled and distorted and Will couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't breathe and

(hands clawing at his throat and he couldn't breathe and nothing but darkness and the scent of Axe body spray intermixing with plastic and he was gonna die and no one was there. Alone alone alone alone alone)

"Okay, it's alright," Xavier put his hand on Will's back. "Head between your knees and breathe, come on."

Even in the midst of a panic attack, Will disregarded directions.

"Come on, bend. There you go. In and out, like this," Xavier demonstrated over and over again until Will caught on. "Now, look around you. Focus on what you can see, what you can hear, smell, and taste. Come on, you can do this."

Will struggled to focus, fighting off the bleary thoughts banging around his head.

Xavier repeated his questions, cutting through Will's panic. A situation they were all too familiar with.

Will answered, slow and halting, eyes red-rimmed and voice watery. But he answered.

He focused on Xavier's voice and his mind cleared.

What Arianna said came back to him.

Will threw himself at Xavier, clinging tight to the back of his shirt.

"What the hell did she say?"

"Nothing good."

"Who the hell does that to a child? Does Gabi tell our daughter every man she wants to fuck is her father? Is this what my daughter's life has been like? A parade of men in and out of her life? Having to steal pictures of her actual father because her mother didn't give a shit?

"Two years. I was gone for two years and this is what she does. This is how much she respects me. How much she respects herself and our daughter."

Will let out a loud growl, smashing his head over and over against Xavier's meaty chest.

"I hate her. I do. I wanted to play nice. I did. But I can't. I hate her. I. Hate. Her."

Xavier knew better than to get between Will and a rant.

"I'm not letting her raise my daughter. I don't care how crappy it makes me or how many crocodile tears she cries. She is not ruining my daughter. I won't let her.

"I'll make it work somehow. I will. I'm not letting her go ever again. I promised."

Xavier nodded, rubbing at Will's back. Forcing his tense muscles to loosen.

"I had a feeling you'd say something along those lines."

"I don't know what kind of father I was before but I'm gonna be the best damn one ever now."

"Good, you should. Any more venting?"

"Yes, why is this town nothing but basic white bitches?"

Xavier snorted.

"Yep, you're feeling better. You're a basic white bitch yourself, by the way."

"White and bitchy, yes. Basic? Never."

* * *

Gabi didn't argue when Will informed her he was keeping Ari. Yes, he implied it was only overnight but no one said he was nice or she was smart.

Figuring out sleeping arrangements was a bigger issue. Will and Xavier had a hotel room to themselves but Ari wanted to sleep with Will. As much as Will liked Xavier, he wasn't too keen on co-sleeping becoming a trend. Nor would he make his daughter sleep next to a strange man she met mere hours before.

In the end, Xavier slept on the couch without too much complaining.

(not much complaining in English anyway)

Will thought it would take him hours to get to sleep despite the weariness in his bones. He didn't like unfamiliar spaces or strange bodies next to him.

(took sleeping pills in the hospital for it and everything.)

Will thought for sure with Ari trying to burrow into his skin, he'd never get to sleep.

He was wrong.

Will had the best night's sleep since waking up in the hospital cold and all alone. He woke up refreshed and alert. No lingering nightmares. No hands clawing at his throat. No jeers or whispered words plaguing him around every corner.

It was strange but nice.

The rising sun cast the room in a pale light. Sometime in the night, Ari untangled herself from Will. Her little head rested on the same pillow as Will.

The warm light bathed her in an ethereal glow. Her blonde hair fanned around her like a halo.

Will didn't know how long he spent admiring her, playing with the ends of her long hair. Long enough for Xavier to wake up and move to the edge of the bed.

"She looks like you," Xavier whispered, catching Will's eye.

"Little bit," Will admitted with a wry smile.

"Little bit, yeah," Xavier teased. "Any doubts?"

Will traced a fingertip down one of Ari's rounded cheeks.

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

Will, Ari, and Xavier ate their breakfast in bed. All in their pajamas and bare feet. _Vampirina_ on the television causing Ari to erupt into giggles. Crumbs and slivers of syrup spilled everywhere and no one cared.

Domestic in a way Will couldn't remember.

Didn't want to remember.

As much as Will disliked Sonny on principle, he should talk to him at some point.

(you know, without a crowd and their shared boy toy around. Unresolved something or other BS nonsense)

Will understood some of what led up to his disappearance. He knew how everyone treated him before his alleged death. He knew of the problems between him and Sonny. He knew why the whole town turned against him.

(stupid, useless hypocrites)

But there was one thing he didn't understand.

Why he had to die.

* * *

Will had never been in a mental institute before

(that he knew of anyway)

but all things considered, this one looked nice. Shiny floors, dull decorations, reminded him of Cobalt. Pretty sure Cobalt had better security, though. No one ever escaped there.

(he tried, often)

Despite how nice it looked, the place gave Will the creeps. Then again, meeting the man who tried to kill him could have something to do with it.

Will couldn't leave Salem without this, though. Everything else made sense, somewhat. He didn't like it but, at least, he knew what the hell they were thinking. This one Will didn't understand. It wasn't in the police files he hacked.

(why would the Salem PD care about a measly thing like that?)

Will needed to know what happened. He needed to understand why it happened. Only one person knew the truth. God only knew if said person was sane enough to give an answer.

(no matter what local journalists thought, "crazy" was not an acceptable explanation for killing four people. And why the hell did no one remember the poor midwife?)

Sami, Lucas, and Xavier waited outside the sanitarium. They weren't on the approved visitor's list.

(why was Ben's doctor so eager to let Will talk to him?)

Besides, someone needed to pick Ari up from school in a little while.

(no amount of crying or pouting got her out of school. Who knew Will was a strict, education-first parent? Not him)

Sami and Ari threw identical fits for different reasons when Will informed them of his plans to see Ben. One didn't want Will near his would-be-murderer. The other didn't want Will out of her sight.

But this was something Will needed to do alone. It was him and Ben at the end. It needed to be them alone now too.

* * *

Will had a brief chat with one of the doctor's before waiting in an empty room. Nothing interesting on the walls. Everything glued down. Only two chairs and a table dividing them.

Will wondered how often these patients grew violent in these bland, interrogation-style rooms. Wondered how stupid he was to be alone in a room like this, in a place like this.

(dammit, he did have brain damage, didn't he?)

Now, stand or sit? Should he sit in the seat closest to the door? But then his back would be to Ben when he walked inside. No, no, stand near the chair and force Ben to sit on the other side. But what if he doesn't take the hint?

Before Will decided, the door opened. A tall, fit young man walked into the room with a blank expression on his face.

Ben Weston, Necktie Killer, Will's would-be murderer.

Will's throat ached looking at him. He resisted the urge to clutch it.

The moment he saw Will, Ben's face split into a disturbingly happy smile.

"Will," Ben gushed, moving quicker than Will anticipated.

(freeze, can't move, can't breathe, oh God, why is this happening?)

Before Will could react, large arms yanked him into a crushing hug.

(oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God)

Warm hands patted him on the back, rambling about "how good it is to see you, man" and nonsense like "didn't want to believe Paul. Didn't want to get my hopes up, you know?" But all Will could focus on was the smell.

Axe body spray

(no no no no no no no. Fingers clawing at a black plastic bag, darkness, alone. All alone)

Will shoved Ben away, hard. He backed away until his back hit a wall. Eyes wild and heart hammering against his chest, he thought his ribs would break any minute.

Ben didn't notice.

He shook his head, a smile stuck on his face.

"Look at you, man. You look awesome."

Will didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. All his energy focused on not letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"But where have you been, dude? I mean, I totally thought I killed you."

Ben bowed his head, kicking one plain-white shoed toe on the linoleum. He sighed, long and loud before stumbling into a chair.

"I thought I killed you," Ben whispered.

He stared off into space for a few seconds, eyes hazy. He mumbled a few words Will couldn't make out before shaking his head. Smile back in place again, back ramrod straight.

"But I didn't. You're alive."

Will stared, panic ebbing away.

"Oh, where are my manners? You should sit."

Ben gestured to the seat across from him. The seat Will wanted anyway.

"I can't believe you're alive. I thought for sure I would never see you again. And it hurt, it did. Never seeing my best friend again, can you imagine?"

(what in the actual fuck?)

"You were my best man, my best friend in this whole town. I didn't have anyone else. But you and me? We had a special thing going, I know it. That's why hurting you made me feel so bad. I didn't want it to happen."

(not my best friend. No way in hell. No no no no no no no no no)

"I didn't want to hurt you, you know? But, I had to. I'd take it back if I could but it doesn't matter. Because you're alive."

Ben put his chin in his hands, elbows on the table. He gave a dreamy sigh and smiled right at Will.

Will realized only a flimsy table separated them. There wasn't anything to stop Ben from touching him, again. Ben could do so much worse than a hug. Would Will have the strength or wherewithal to stop him?

Will blinked once.

Twice

Three times

(was it getting hard to breathe in here again?)

Ben stared right at Will, unblinking.

"Anyway, how are you, buddy?"

Will licked his lips, voice raspy, phantom hands squeezing the life out of him.

"You want to know how I am?"

"Sure, I've missed out on a lot being stuck here."

"You seem to come and go as you please," Will said before he could stop himself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything."

Will scooted as far back in his chair as he could.

(keep the murderer happy, Will. Who knows what he could do?)

Ben gave Will a fond, exasperated look. One Will had seen countless times on his friends and Xavier's faces before. He didn't want to see it on Ben's face.

"How are you, dude?"

"Uh, I'm okay. No memories but alive."

"So good to hear, let me tell you. I worried. I did. Paul said you were alive but why would I trust him? I don't even know him, not like I know you. But then my dad said the same thing. And I thought, how weird? I mean, I was pretty certain you were dead. You didn't breathe or anything when I shoved you in the bag. But everyone said it so it must have been true. And here you are."

"Right," Will murmured.

Ben leaned forward again, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Did you like I how ruined Sonny and Paul's wedding?"

"What?"

"I did it for you, dude. I mean, okay, kind of for me because of Abby and Chad but mostly for you. I mean, you weren't even dead and Paul knew it. He knew it and he let everyone in your life, your husband, your parents, even your daughter believe it. He let me believe it. Then he tried to marry Sonny. I couldn't let it happen, man. So, I ruined it."

Ben smiled at Will, nodding his head like an overgrown puppy waiting for his master's approval.

"Thank you?"

Ben settled into his seat, radiating satisfaction.

Will's hand crept toward his throat before he stopped himself. He fixed the collar of his shirt, adjusting in his seat.

"About what I said before, having no memories-"

"What about it?"

"Like I said, I don't remember anything. I don't remember what happened between us, you know, then. I was hoping you'd fill me in."

"Oh," Ben frowned for a moment, shoulders slumping. "It shouldn't have happened. You weren't supposed to be there. No one was supposed to find out."

"Find out what?"

"You were at my apartment and you saw my tie in the trash. I didn't have a choice. You would have told."

"You didn't have a choice but to kill me?"

"I wish I didn't. You were my best friend."

"If we were best friends, wouldn't I have believed you?"

"Huh?"

Will bit his lower lip, regretting saying anything already.

"If we were friends, couldn't you have explained it to me? Or made something up? I mean, you could have said you threw the tie out because you didn't want anyone to think you were the killer. Or you could have said someone framed you. Or, you know, take out the trash with incriminating evidence."

(shut up, you idiot)

"Wow, I never thought of that. It would have been easier than killing you. I can't even tell you how often I think about what I did to you."

"What you did to me? Not-uh-not any of the girls?"

"Nah, I knew what I was doing then. You were the only mistake. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about killing you. I run it over and over again in my mind. My doctor said it's good I regret what happened. It shows growth."

Will's eyes widened, face stuck in a strange combination, half grimace, half smile.

"That's…good."

Ben looked down at the table for a few moments while Will wondered how many steps it was to the door.

Ben's hands slid across the table so fast Will didn't have time to flinch away. He grabbed both of Will's hands with his.

(bad touch bad touch bad touch)

Ben leaned halfway across the table, face way too close to Will's.

(axe body spray and minty fresh toothpaste and hair gel and why did he put so much effort into looking good for Will?)

"I am sorry, Will," Ben said, eyes looking straight at Will. Thumbs brushing against Will's wrists despite grinding the bones together. "Do you forgive me?"

(no no no no no no no no no no no)

"Uh," Will licked his lips, balking when Ben's eyes followed the motion.

(what were the chances Ben thinking about killing him didn't end in an orgasm?)

Not wanting to upset the sociopath he was alone in a room with, where the nearest exit was ten steps away and he already killed him once.

Will lied through his teeth.

"I understand.

(no, I don't)

"You didn't mean to

(yes, you did, and you'd do it again)

"It's okay."

(it's not okay. It'll never be okay. Okay isn't even in the same universe as this situation)

"Good," Ben gushed, squeezing their hands together.

"Right," Will nodded. He tried withdrawing his hands but Ben wasn't letting go.

"Will you visit me? I get lonely. I don't think anyone else would get it. I always knew you would understand."

"Uh…"

"We can play basketball together again."

"Uh…"

"Or play video games."

"Uh…"

"Or talk in my room. It could be fun, huh? It's been so long since someone talked with me. You've always been so smart. You always understood why I hurt you, didn't you? You always knew, Will. You did. Because you're so smart and I'm sorry I hurt you. I am. I thought about it all the time. I thought about it even when I shouldn't have. And I regret it. I do.

"But we can be friends again, can't we? Best friends, forever and ever. What do you think?"

"…breathplay is a hard no."

Ben's frowned, forehead wrinkling.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, I panicked. Sorry. Uh, yeah, BFFs, for sure. Of course."

Ben sighed in relief, finally letting Will's hands go.

Will stood up as fast as he could without falling over. Keeping his front to Ben, Will gave a strangled smile.

"I have to go, now. But I will see you again, I will. I'll come back. I'm not lying. Not at all."

(not now brain)

"Okay," Ben bounced in his seat and waved. "Bye, Will."

"Uh-huh, bye."

(run run run run run)

* * *

"It's quite brave of you to meet with him," Ben's doctor informed him as he walked Will outside. "He is unstable but in the long run seeing you again did him good."

"Because that's why I came," Will rolled his eyes, hands rubbing his throat up and down.

"I know it isn't," the man said. "Ben is an interesting case. He's a good actor. Some days he seems empathetic and full of remorse. Other days, he doesn't care at all.

"I'm not allowed to say much but I do know you were the only person he didn't plan to kill. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He said you were waiting for the cable guy."

"Reassuring, my life got fucked over for the plot to bad porn. Speaking of, he gets off on it, doesn't he?"

"…You know I can't say anything."

"Is it killing all of us or me in particular? Please say everyone."

"I wish I could."

(100% positive on the jerking it to killing Will thing then)

"I don't know how I'd feel in your situation," the man said. "What's worse? Being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or having someone methodically plot your death?"

"Not keen on having either happen again, to be honest."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Will walked as fast as he could across the street and around the corner. Heading for the park where everyone agreed to meet up.

He did not want to be alone anymore. He never wanted to be alone in Salem.

(alone, alone, alone, always alone, can't trust anyone, left him alone)

Sami and Ari were swinging together while Lucas and Xavier sat at a nearby picnic table.

The picnic table was closer.

At the best of times, Will wasn't clingy. He preferred space and distance and nobody touching him without his explicit permission.

Most times didn't include Will's murderer hugging him and believing they were BFFs.

Will planted himself on Xavier's lap and did his best Sami and Ari impression. He wasn't letting go and no one could make him.

Alarmed at the clinging, Xavier asked, "¿Qué paso? What happened?"

"Bad porn and hugs and BFFs"

"I don't know what that means."

"He threw a tie in the trash and I saw it while waiting for the cable man. He killed me because I saw his fucking trash can. And he hugged me. He saw me and he hugged me and I froze up and-and-and he thinks we're best friends. He thinks I'm gonna visit him and we'll braid each other's hair and he gets off thinking about killing me."

"…Did he say that?"

"Not in so many words. It's implied. Either way, his doctor didn't disagree with the assessment."

Lucas closed his eyes, face set in a grimace.

"When we tell your mother this story, we're leaving that part out."

* * *

Author's note:

Expect one more chapter around this length and then a smaller epilogue.

Thanks for reading.

*spoiler alert for the show*

What in the hell was that falls sweeps preview? I could think of a hundred alive!Will plots none of which involve Will believing he's married to his mother.


	13. Chapter 13

Spending time alone with your would-be murderer takes it out of a person. Will wasn't putting on a happy face for any new strangers today. Instead, Will and Xavier spent the rest of the day with Ari at Lucas' apartment. Sami and Lucas nearby, keeping an eye on Will.

(afraid he would disappear without a trace? Hoping for his memories to pop back? Waiting for a major freak out?)

Will helped Ari with her homework. Working on ways to decompose the number eight and reading a simple book. Will enjoyed the simplicity much more than he anticipated.

Xavier kept back most of the time. Let Will and Ari do their thing while he spent time with Sami and Lucas.

An entire day went by without hearing anything from Gabi.

(didn't inspire much confidence in her parental abilities)

The longer Will spent with Ari, the farther in love he fell.

He knew his current lifestyle wasn't conducive to parenthood. His apartment was small but it did have two bedrooms. He only used the second room to store his workout equipment. It wouldn't take much to convert it into a child's room. His job at the bookstore was only part-time at the moment. He made enough to make due. But the owner pestered him all the time about upping his hours. Something Will never considered due to his numerous quirks and anxieties. But Ari was worth it, worth anything.

If he made more money, had space, and wanted to why couldn't he raise his daughter? Sure, he couldn't go out whenever he wanted anymore. He'd have to investigate school districts and learn how to cook.

(put his alcohol in the cabinet over the fridge. Stop keeping condoms underneath his pillow. Keep his clothes on when Xavier visited. Clean the couch before letting her sit because he and Xavier gave it quite the workout. Find a child therapist. He knew more than anyone the importance of mental awareness. He was not letting this situation fuck her up)

It was an adjustment but Will could do it, would do it.

"Daddy," Ari giggled as Will's fingers dug into her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

(her smile and her laugh? Yeah, not going without them ever again)

* * *

"You're sure you don't need anything?" Sami asked, standing outside her hotel room. The room adjacent to Will and Xavier's.

"Yes, jeez," Will huffed, holding a sleeping Ari. "I'm fine."

"I know. But you had a difficult day. I worry. I know you're hiding something from me about your visit with Ben. I know you are."

"I'm not hiding anything. I saw him. He freaked me out. I got my answers and left."

Sami didn't look like she believed him for a minute.

"Alright, if you say so. Make sure you call my room when you wake up. No matter what time it is. Okay? Will? Okay?"

"Okay," Will said a little louder than he meant to. "Sorry. Look, can I go to bed now or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sami said. She took a step toward him with her arms outstretched before pausing. Her arms fell limp at her sides. "Goodnight."

Will exhaled through his nose, adjusting Ari to his other side.

He couldn't hold in a laugh when Sami's face lit up when he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sami."

Xavier opened the hotel door for Will, making sure it didn't slam shut behind them.

"That was nice of you."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not," Xavier let out a quiet laugh.

Will took off Ari's shoes before tucking her into bed. He pushed her hair behind her ears, smiling.

(how was it possible to love someone so much, so soon?)

He stood up, kicking off his own shoes. Xavier followed him into the bathroom.

"You're pretty hot when you're acting all dad-like," Xavier said, wrapping his arms around Will from behind. Chin resting on Will's shoulder.

"Aren't I hot all the time?"

"Apologies, you're correct."

"Like usual."

"Don't even."

Will turned around, arms snaking around Xavier's neck. He brushed his fingertips over the steady growth of hair on Xavier's face.

Unlike Will, Xavier had to shave every day. Sometimes twice if he didn't want a five o'clock shadow.

Will enjoyed it, always encouraging him to go a few days without shaving. Craving the tickle and light scraping of the stubble over his skin.

(face, stomach, inner thighs, butt, he wasn't particular)

The first time Will ever made a move when he was at Cobalt was when Xavier looked like this. A few days of growth on his face and dark, kind eyes looking at him as if he were something worthwhile.

(got the feeling no one looked at him that way for a long time)

They'd kissed hundreds of times. They'd done things together that would make a porn star blush. They were friends. There was no one Will trusted more. No one made Will feel safer.

Yet, when Xavier's hand slipped down the small of Will's back and their lips pressed together, Will pulled away with a yelp. Backend smacking into the sink with a loud thud.

(gleaming brown eyes staring at him, white smile blinding. Hands clawing, throat aching, no no no no no)

Xavier held his hands up and put some distance between them.

"Sorry," Will murmured, turning around. He gripped the edge of the sink tight, lips pressed together into a thin line.

"S'not your fault," Xavier caught Will's eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"Don't you ever get tired of dating a freak?"

"I knew you were a freak the first time I met you."

"You did not. I was a step away from a vegetable then."

"You don't even remember our first meeting."

"I do too. The one doctor introduced us and I said something charming."

"You took one look at me and requested a sponge bath."

"Like I said, something charming."

Xavier's smile slid into something smaller, fonder.

"I knew what I signed up for a long time ago. Some things are different now but you're still the same."

"Am I?"

"In all the ways that matter, yes."

* * *

Nightmares plagued Will's sleep. Trapped in the dark with nothing but the scent of Axe in the air and the taste of plastic in his mouth. Hands squeezing his throat. Manic grin pleading, "we can be best friends forever."

(and ever and ever and ever and ever)

Will shot up in bed, panting. It took him a few minutes to reorient himself, realize where he was. Sigh in relief when he noticed Ari still fast asleep.

(and no he didn't want to talk about it, Xavier. Shut your big fat trap and go back to sleep)

Ben's creepy face was a new addition but the rest of the dream haunted Will ever since he woke up at Cobalt.

(alone, always alone)

It wasn't even the worst in his rotation. The one where bland faces called him a slut over and over bothered him more. Of course, the faces weren't so bland, now. Will could identify them all.

(and fuck them. He had a healthy sexual appetite for a man his age. He did his due diligence. Paul slept with about every gay man in this town. How come no one calls him a slut?)

Will looked at the time. 4:13 am.

He tried to go back to sleep, he did. But he couldn't get Ben's face out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, Will would see his crazed eyes and smell his cologne and he couldn't deal with this.

He couldn't be in this small room with the walls closing in on him.

Not wanting to disturb Ari and once he was sure Xavier went back to sleep, Will slipped out of the hotel room.

(walked past a sea of overnight bellboys with nothing better to do than glare at him. What was their problem?)

Will took two steps out into the chilly early morning darkness before he froze.

The faint scent of salt and fish brine in the air, the smattering of fog and near silence disturbed Will to his core.

Couldn't go out there.

Couldn't move.

Couldn't be in Salem.

(he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't. They killed him and left him and no one cared. He didn't need them. He didn't he didn't he didn't he didn't. Died alone and unloved and no one ever came. No ever came. No one ever came

alone alone alone. Always all alone. He would die all over again. Salem would twist him into nothing but an unlovable, expendable, unforgivable slut and everyone would replace him again.

alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)

He didn't know how long he stood a few steps outside the hotel. But the sun shined in his eyes and he couldn't move.

He couldn't.

"Okay, come here, it's okay. It's okay."

A warm arm wrapped around Will, holding him tight.

(smelled like aftershave, too much coffee, sweat, and a lingering whiff of whiskey)

"It's okay," Lucas said, pulling Will back toward the hotel lobby. "That's right. One step and then another. It's okay."

Will didn't remember moving. He didn't remember crying or clinging or arguing over and over

("it's not okay. It's not okay. You forgot me. You left me there all alone. I was alone and alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone."

"You're not alone anymore. I promise. I'll never leave you alone again.")

Will didn't remember the elevator ride or falling to his knees outside a hotel room door. He didn't remember Sami scrambling to his side, voice even more hysterical than his.

He didn't remember curling into a ball, long overdue sobs shaking his frame from the inside out.

He did remember two sets of arms holding him tight, grounding him. He did remember warm fingers carding through his hair. Familiar voices promising everything would be alright.

He remembered calling them Mom and Dad for the first time and their answering tears sliding down his skin.

Once he stopped wailing, Xavier scooped an exhausted Will up and put him back into bed. Sami and Lucas sat on Xavier's couch with him. All three speaking in whispered tones, watching Will curl around Ari's body. Watched the mask he kept in place shatter into tiny pieces as he rested.

When Will woke a little more than an hour later, face blotchy and eyes red, no one said anything. They didn't need to.

They focused on Ari instead. Ordering room service and letting her watch some early morning cartoons. Will doing his best to brush the bird's nest out of her hair. All four walking with Ari to school, Will pinky promising to pick her up afterward.

(and never letting her go)

Will and Xavier ended up back in their hotel room. Xavier had work to do on his laptop, paperwork to fill out, boring stuff Will tuned out most of the time.

Will laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Despite the ever-present pounding in his skull, sleep wouldn't come.

("best friends forever and ever and ever")

He tried summoning some form of embarrassment over his loud and dramatic breakdown in front of Sami and Lucas. He couldn't and wouldn't. He was long past apologizing for things he needed or things he felt.

Will didn't like Salem. He didn't like the way it made him feel. He didn't like what it represented. He liked a handful of residents and didn't give a crap about the others. He point blank refused to let his daughter grow up in such a toxic atmosphere. In a place where misogyny and racism ran rampant. Where corruption and brutality led to promotions. Where sexual abuse incited laughter and scorn. Where glorified mobsters were the morality police.

A place Will would never feel safe again.

Will refused to let any of those things touch his sweet, innocent daughter. He didn't care who it pissed off. He was taking his daughter away from here and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to stop him.

* * *

Around noon, after ordering more room service, a hard knock sounded at the door. A glance at Xavier with his face shoved in his laptop, had Will rolling off the bed. He opened the door, bare feet digging into the worn carpet.

"Not what I ordered, take it back," Will said, holding onto the edge of the door with a loud sigh.

Paul Narita, puppy dog eyes glistening, stared back.

"I have to talk to you."

"Guess again."

Paul grabbed the door before Will could slam it shut.

"Let go," Will ordered, attempting to shut the door on Paul's fingers. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Would you stop it?" Paul grunted out, elbowing his way inside.

Will jumped when the door slipped out of his hands, letting out an involuntary gasp.

Xavier's head popped up, moving to Will's side in only a few strides.

(would never admit he half-hid behind Xavier's larger form. Nope, not at all)

"He told you to leave," Xavier glared at Paul.

"I have to talk to him," Paul said, face long and drawn. "I want to apologize."

Will moved from behind Xavier, momentary blip of panic over.

"What made you think I give a flying fuck what you want?"

Paul stopped short.

"You're so different than you were before."

"Am I? Or are you so accustomed to everyone worshipping you? Newsflash, buddy, I don't give a shit about you or what you want. Why don't you take your half-assed apologies and get the fuck out?"

"Stop it," Paul insisted, shaking his head. "This isn't - I don't expect - I only wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Good, you said it. Get out."

"Will, please," Paul pleaded, eyes widening. "I-I can't keep living with this guilt."

"You lived with it for years without a problem. You only feel bad now because you got caught."

"That's not true. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I was helping."

"Who? Yourself?"

"I paid for your healthcare. I got you admitted to Cobalt. I made sure you got the best care available. And it worked. Look at you, you're alive, Will. You're alive and-and I know I messed up. I know I should have told everyone you were alive. But I had to make sure. I couldn't get their hopes up. Not when I didn't know if you would survive.

"Those are only excuses. I should have told everyone. When I got the news you woke from your coma, I should have said something. When they told me you had amnesia, I should have told. But I didn't. I was selfish. I didn't want you back in my life, our life.

"And I'm sorry. I kept you away from your life, from your family. There's nothing I can do to make up for it. But I had to let you know."

Will crossed his arms, lips pursed.

"You know what's funny? After everything you did, Sonny still dropped everything, including your wedding, at the slightest chance I was alive. That's gotta kill you, doesn't it?"

Paul blinked, mouth open.

"Aw, I can't be mean to him," Will turned to face Xavier. Eyes alight and smile wicked. "It's like kicking a puppy, all defenseless and pathetic."

Paul opened and closed his mouth without making a sound.

(clueless little puppy dog. Will could eat him alive in more way than one if he felt inclined)

Will understood Paul wasn't a criminal mastermind. What Paul did wasn't right or okay. He kept Will from his family, from his life, from Arianna. He stole two years from Will. Two years Will couldn't get back.

But, on the other hand, Paul also paid to keep Will alive. He paid thousands upon thousands of dollars for Will's health care.

(Will knew. He checked Paul's bank statements. A hefty chunk of his leftover baseball money went to paying for Will)

It didn't mean Will forgave him for what he did.

(especially plotting to destroy Will's life and screwing him in the process)

But Will understood. He didn't like it but he understood.

"I am sorry, Will. I don't care how many times I have to say it. I'll say it every day if I have to."

"In what universe would I talk to you every day? And stop apologizing. It's annoying."

"What?"

"Stop saying you're sorry. I don't want to hear it. You don't want to say it."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry."

"Oh my God, shut up. How does Sonny put up with you?"

Paul's face fell, eyes on the floor.

"He won't talk to me anymore."

"Good."

"Besides," Paul sighed, "I know he only wanted me when he couldn't have you. You can be together again."

"How generous of you."

"I'm standing right here," Xavier pointed out.

"I don't want Sonny. In case it escaped your notice, he only wanted me when he couldn't have you. The man doesn't know what he wants. Whenever he figures it out, it's not gonna be me. I sent him divorce papers."

"What? Why?"

"Did you not listen to a single thing I said?"

"I did but I can't-why would-I mean, what if you get your memories back?"

"I don't see it happening but even if it did, I still don't want him. So, have at him."

"What?"

"Do what you want, I don't care. It's your funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you not see how pathetic you are? Get some perspective."

Paul's blank face caused Will to sigh.

(why is it up to him to give this talk? Why? Why? Why?)

"You were going to marry someone who dropped everything, including you, for another man. That's not a red flag for you?"

"I -well- it was a shock for everyone."

"No, I did my digging. I know about your relationship. He broke it all off because you wouldn't come out for him. For him, are you hearing me? You concocted some ridiculous scheme to get him back which included benefiting from my death. All for a guy who dropped you for someone else."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're an idiot. You're hot and rich. Why are you wasting your time on someone who doesn't give as much as he gets?"

"I've only ever loved Sonny. I'll only ever love Sonny."

"And you've circled back to pathetic. See if I give a pep talk again."

"Look, I came here to apologize and I did."

"Against my wishes, yes."

"I am sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Yeah, you did. Admitting it is the first step towards self-awareness. Or so I'm told. Now, out."

Paul had one foot out the door when he turned back toward Will.

"In Memphis, you said you'd make my life miserable. Is that still on the table?"

Will shrugged

(liked watching Paul squirm)

"You could keep paying for my healthcare. Might make me less likely to scheme."

At Paul's shocked expression Will lifted his hands in the air.

"What? You wanna see how much damage I'll do when I'm not properly medicated?"

"Sami already threatened to put me in the empty grave we thought was yours."

"She did? And I missed it?" Will grinned.

"You don't have to look so happy about it. But if it makes you feel better, this is the longest conversation I've had with anyone in days. And you have the most reasons to hate me."

"Don't worry. In a day or two, my family will reassure you how much they understand and appreciate how hard it's been for you."

"See you around, Will."

"Don't count on it."

Will closed the door, leaning against it. He frowned over at Xavier.

"I didn't even make him cry. I'm going soft."

"It's called maturing."

"I don't like it."

* * *

Will and Xavier ate their room service lunch in silence. One good thing out of Paul's visit was it distracted Will from thinking about Ben. But, it also stayed with him for a while.

(not Paul. Will liked men with backbones, not doormats)

Will saw the man who tried to kill him. He encountered the man who kept him away from his family for years. But he had not confronted his husband. The husband he sent divorce papers to without a single private conversation.

(ugh, maturity sucked)

* * *

The Kiriakis Mansion, like all mansions,

(or so Will assumed)

looked outdated and eerie. He's also pretty sure there was at least one dead body floating around somewhere.

An older butler led Will into a large, formal room. He passed an old man with silver hair and a permanent frown on the way.

("we've had our differences."

"What did I do? Make you an offer you couldn't remember?")

Thanked God he didn't encounter Adrienne. He didn't want to test the limits of his newfound patience.

Now, Will stood with his hands behind his back. Afraid he'd touch something, break it, and wouldn't be able to replace it.

The sooner he could get out of here the better. The place gave him the creeps.

(could feel the douchiness in the air. Didn't want it infecting him before it was too late)

Looking at a terrible painting, Will turned around when he heard someone enter the room.

Sonny Kiriakis, wearing what Will assumed was a serious expression, stomped over.

"What the hell is this?" Sonny asked, flapping a stack of papers in Will's face.

"Yeah, hello to you too. It's called paper. With one mystery cleared up, I-"

"No, what is this, Will? What is it?!"

Will jumped when Sonny shouted, hands going to his throat without thinking about it.

(is this a lasting side-effect? He knew Salem wasn't any good for his health)

Will cleared his throat, pretending he only wanted to fix his shirt collar. He looked away from Sonny, voice too shaky for his liking.

"How am I supposed to know what you're holding? Did you try reading it?"

"Stop it," Sonny yelled, the vein in his forehead popping. "Stop it. This isn't you."

Will lifted one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"What isn't me? Speaking my mind? Not fapping all over you? What? What isn't me?"

"Any of this! You are not my Will."

"I'm not your anything."

Sonny let out a strangled half-growl, half-whimper. The stack of paperwork in his hands crinkled.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I know what I'm saying. In fact, I see things much clearer than anyone else."

"No, you don't, Will. You don't understand anything."

Sonny's eyes watered, lower lip wobbling.

(a tiny part of Will cared. Deep, deep, deep down, a teeny, tiny little speckle of concern. Buried under resentment and anger and lingering whispers of crazy or slut)

"You're the love of my life."

Will couldn't hold Sonny's gaze for long. He didn't know if he found Sonny sad, pathetic, or a combination of the two.

(would have felt touching if he didn't know Sonny flirted on his freshly covered grave)

"What are you doing?" Will asked, voice softer and fonder than he thought possible with Sonny.

"What do you mean?"

"You're engaged to someone else. You and Paul already had one wedding."

"I didn't know you were alive then. I didn't know what Paul had done."

"Oh, since I'm alive I'm suddenly the love of your life?"

"It isn't like that. You were always the love of my life. Everyone knows that."

"Everyone? The same everyone who treated me like crap before I died? The same everyone who replaced me with Paul? Now, did everyone find out I was the love of your life before or after you left me to die alone?"

"I didn't want to leave. I planned to come back."

"Ha! Yeah, right, not the story I heard. You couldn't wait to get away from me and for what? For Paul?"

"No, not because of Paul. This has nothing to do with Paul. I told him to give me time."

"Give you time? You're spouting off about me being the love of your life but you haven't ended things with Paul?"

"It's a lot to take in. I have to process the past few years, weigh my options. You don't understand how difficult this is for me."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not an option."

"Will," Sonny smiled. "Once you get your memories back, all this will be in the past."

"I'm not getting my memories back. Not now, not ever."

"You don't know that."

"It doesn't matter if I have them or not. It doesn't change anything."

"It does. Of course, it does. You need to see a real doctor, here in Salem. I'll bet they have more experience with these types of things. Or you could talk with Marlena. I'm sure she can hypnotize you, uncover your memories."

"Do you think before you speak? You can take your pseudoscience nonsense and shove it. No one is hypnotizing me or rooting around in my brain. And my doctors are certified, accredited professionals. More than you can say about anyone in this dump."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have a brain, damaged or not. Also, your fiancé picked out my hospital. It better damn well be the best considering what he paid for it."

Sonny took a step closer, eyes dancing across Will's face, landing on his lips.

"Maybe you need something to jumpstart your memory."

Will shoved his finger in Sonny's direction, eyes wild and face red.

"I will knock you to the ground!"

"Fine, you and I can sit and talk instead. I can tell you our history. I mean, we got married in this room.

(great, married in a mansion the mob built)

"You'll understand everything, Will."

"No, no I won't. There isn't anything to understand. I'm not getting back together with you."

"How do you know if you haven't even tried?"

"Tried what? Because talking is getting us nowhere. You don't listen to a thing I say."

"Of course I do," Sonny gestured to a nearby sofa. "Now, sit and talk because you don't understand."

"Are you serious? I'm not a child. You can't order me around."

"You're acting like one."

"Telling you something you don't want to hear is not acting childish."

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, beginning to pace.

"You don't even know how ridiculous this is. A few years ago, nothing like this would ever happen. I can't believe we're having this conversation."

Sonny faced Will again, fists clenched and face set.

"You love me. You've only ever loved me."

Will closed his eyes, praying for patience.

"I don't know if it escaped your notice or not but you tried to marry someone else. The man I cheated on you with, in fact."

"That isn't," Sonny faltered. "You don't understand."

"I understand plenty. I understand I cheated on you. If our relationship was so wonderful, so perfect, why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You had your reasons, I'm sure. But it doesn't matter. You slept with-you slept with Paul because he wanted to break you and me up. That's it."

"I sincerely doubt that's why we fucked."

"Don't say that."

"Fucked? Why? It's what happened, isn't it?"

"You don't even remember."

"I don't have to. I know myself. Paul might be a giant bag of dicks but he's hot. And our marriage didn't stop me. So, maybe I didn't love you the way I should have."

Sonny's face froze.

"But you know what I do know? I know you let everyone in town treat me like crap for cheating on you. I know you fell for everything Paul planned. I know you left me, alone, in Salem, to die. That when I died you and Paul made plans on my grave, literally. On and let's not forget, I know you're a glorified mobster.

"All of which I could have forgiven if you didn't abandon my daughter with a jobless murderer."

Sonny didn't say anything, couldn't say anything.

Will grabbed the papers dangling from Sonny's hand.

"And these, since you couldn't figure it out before, are divorce papers. Sign them. Marry Paul. Be with your ever so important first love. I doubt you'll find anyone else stupid enough to do what he did for you.

"Memories or not, Sonny, you and I aren't going to be together. We've both done too much to the other. I don't deserve someone who abandoned my daughter. You don't deserve someone who cheated on you.

"Go be with Paul, be with someone else, be alone. I don't care which but be happy."

Will pushed the papers back against Sonny's chest.

Sonny stumbled, off balance.

"We were happy once, you, me, Ari. Happier than I ever thought I'd be."

"Good. I'm glad. But we're never getting that back."

Sonny bowed his head, papers falling to the ground.

Will took a few steps toward Sonny before hesitating. He turned toward the exit instead.

Sonny's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Are-uh-are you happy?" Sonny asked, eyes dry but face pale. "With whatever his name is?"

"Xavier?"

Sonny nodded.

Will thought about it for a moment. How did he feel about Xavier?

(warm, safe, wanted, happy)

"Yeah, I'm happy."

"Good," Sonny whispered a sad excuse for a smile on his face. "You deserve to be happy."

"We both do."

(I just won't be happy in Salem)

* * *

Evening found Will sitting with Gabi on her sofa. They returned from dinner at the Brady Pub.

(the place grew on you even with the tacky décor)

Will, Xavier, and Ari joined Gabi and her "special friend" Eli for dinner.

(Eli had the decency to look sheepish when Gabi bragged about him doing daddy-daughter events with Ari)

After eating, Eli left on important police business. Ari dragged Xavier into her room to play Legos.

(with the door wide open. Ari wasn't letting Will out of her sights yet)

Giving Will the perfect opportunity to discuss a few things with Gabi. A few things she wasn't going to like.

Will didn't want to do this. He didn't want to upset the mother of his child. Didn't want Ari to grow up caught between two parents. But enough was enough. Will couldn't take any more of Salem.

He hated the smell of the air. The fake smiles on everyone's faces. The way he'd never feel safe here again.

"Gabi," Will said, wanting to start out gentle. There's no nice way to put it, though. "I'm taking Ari and she's moving with me back to Memphis."

Gabi's smile flickered, blinking several times.

"What?"

Will took a deep breath, confidence filling him up.

"I'm taking Ari with me to Memphis."

"You can't do that."

"Yeah, I can. I have the custody papers to prove it."

"No, the last agreement we signed was when I was in jail. I'm not in jail anymore."

"No, you're not. But you're wrong about the agreement. It's not my fault you didn't look at what you were signing."

Will pulled out a physical copy of the agreement. He kept it in his pocket all evening, waiting for this.

"As you can see, I hold full parental rights to Ari. Which means she's going to Memphis."

Gabi's eyes flickered over the paperwork, lips mouthing the words.

"You-you can't do this!"

"Yeah, I can and I will."

"No, you can't! I won't let you."

"You can't stop me."

"I'll get Rafe to-,"

"Rafe? He couldn't solve his way out of a paper bag."

"I'll get Eli or Chad or-,"

"Are you gonna list every man you've made my daughter call daddy? Because you aren't helping your case."

Gabi's face turned red, cheeks puffing out.

"Why would you do something like this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Don't you think I deserve some credit? You don't know how hard I have it. All the sacrifices I made. My-,"

"Me, me, me, me, me. Do you ever talk about anything but yourself?"

Gabi sputtered, hand going to the cleavage bulging out of her dress.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Not that I like to tell anyone what to do. Okay, that's a lie. I love it. But why are you dressed like a prostitute?"

Gabi's jaw dropped.

"No offense or anything. I mean, if that's the look you're going for, congratulations, you achieved it. But time and place, lady. I mean, I've got a few pairs of hot pants too. But you don't see me wearing them around children."

Will sat up straighter.

"Don't get me wrong, you can like whatever you want. But my daughter doesn't need to see it. Nor does she need to think every man in your life is her father. Sleep with whoever you want. It's none of my business but leave my daughter out of it."

"What? Like she isn't around your boyfriend right now?"

"The only difference is she knows he's my boyfriend. She calls him by his name and I let them do their own thing. You don't see me shoving him down her throat and forcing her to call him daddy."

"No, you only did that with Sonny. And where is he now, Will?"

"I imagine with his fiancé. You know him, don't you? The man you became a hag for."

Will ignored her dramatic fumbling.

"Anyway, none of this is relevant to the fact Salem isn't safe. And I refuse to let my daughter grow up here."

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. I refuse to let my daughter grow up in a place that normalizes crimes. I refuse to let any of this touch her. Rapists and serial killers and murderers."

(okay, he didn't need to spit the last one at her but oh well)

"How dare you? You know why I did what I did."

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything. Hello!"

"Even more reason you shouldn't have Ari. This is her life. She doesn't even know you and you don't know her."

"Fine, let's ask Ari then. Ari, come here, please!"

Ari skipped into the room holding a Lego Belle toy. She planted herself right on Will's knee.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I was talking with your Mommy here. You know how you thought I was gone for a while?"

"Yes," Ari responded, shoving her face in Will's bicep, clinging tight.

"I live pretty far away from here. In a big town called Memphis."

"You're going away again?" Ari asked, tearing up at the mere thought.

"I had a thought. How would you feel if you came to live with me? You and me, together?"

Before Will could even finish the question Ari already yelled out her answer.

"Yes! Yes, I wanna live with you, Daddy. When can we go? Can I pack now? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Will couldn't resist the smug smile he flashed at Gabi's face.

(maturity's overrated anyway)

* * *

author's note:

This chapter went in an entirely different direction than I planned but oh well. There's one more update (an epilogue) after this.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**April 16, 2018**

 **Memphis, Tennessee**

Will Horton walked into his apartment, juggling a coffee cup, a stack of mail, and Ari's backpack. Arianna flounced inside behind him, slurping a strawberry smoothie.

Will tossed his keys in a bowl near the door and headed into the small kitchen. He hung the Barbie backpack on the back of a bar stool.

"Get started on your homework, baby."

While Ari unzipped her bag, Will sorted through the mail.

Junk, junk, junk, ad, more junk, coupon, letter from his lawyer in Salem.

Will glanced at it with a scoff. When would Gabi get the hint?

(turns out family courts don't side with murderers who signed their parental rights away. Who knew?)

Will put the letter with the others he received over the past six months. Every time Gabi petitioned the court or sent paperwork to Will's lawyer, Will received a copy. Every time it said the same thing.

(turns out courts like the parent with a stable job and parental rights. Who knew?)

Gabi wouldn't stop trying anytime soon. Not because she wanted her daughter back, no. Will had no problem with Gabi visiting whenever she wanted. He encouraged it, in fact.

Gabi only contacted her lawyer whenever she got a new boyfriend.

(needed to play up the woe-is-me-I'm-such-a-victim card)

Whatever, Will didn't care. She could waste her time however she saw fit.

(hiring Justin Kiriakis was a sure fire way to get nothing done)

Will kissed Ari on the top of the head, making her complain.

"You made me mess up my numbers."

"Whoops," Will grinned. "What do you want for a snack?"

Ari rattled off her request before explaining her day in great detail.

Will nodded along, oohing and awing in the right spots.

They finished up her homework between bites of apple slices with Nutella. Once Ari cleaned everything up, she was at the coffee table with a giant basket of Shopkins and YouTube on the TV.

Will left her to it while he attempted to find dinner. He learned a few months ago, cooking would never be his strong suit.

("Daddy, why are the noodles crunchy?"

sigh.

"I'll get out the Uncrustables.")

It didn't matter anyway. Xavier's mother sent them care packages once a week. Will would assemble, heat, and serve.

(comparing Adrienne Kiriakis' hatred to Yarely Morales' adoration blew his freaking mind)

Will and Ari developed their own routine over their months together.

On school days, up by seven and at the bus stop by 7:45. Will worked the morning shift from 8:30-3:00. He rushed home in time to meet Ari as the bus dropped her off at their apartment. Homework and a snack before play time. Dinner by six. Bath by seven. Bedtime story by eight.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Weekends gave them some wiggle room. Play dates, gymnastics, and dance rehearsals for Ari. Softball games, dates, and visits to the gym for Will. Trips to the library, park, sporting events, and children's museum intermixed. Plus, Will's various doctors and the therapist Ari spoke to once a month.

Of course, Sunday nights spent with Sami, Lucas, Johnny, Allie, and Sydney.

("you didn't think we would leave you alone again, did you?")

Their routine changed every now and again. Some days Ari played with the rest of the kids in the apartment complex. Or Xavier would hang out with them after his shift at the hospital.

(Ari was a much better student when it came to Spanish lessons than Will)

A few times a month Will and Ari went with Xavier to his family functions. Ari playing with Xavier's little cousins, charming his family with her limited Spanish.

It was an adjustment for Will and Ari both when she moved. Will's days of doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted were over. He adapted to living with a small child and all the responsibilities it took. Whereas Ari learned to live in a new city, go to a new school, and make new friends. All while living with a parent she hadn't seen in two years.

It was hard for both of them. Worth it, though, in the long run.

Ari's happy, healthy, and thriving.

Sure, Will missed his days with no responsibilities or expectations. But he wouldn't trade Ari for anything. He still went out with his friends when he could. Went on dates with Xavier. Had a life while parenting full time.

(between his own family and Xavier's, never wanted for babysitters)

Life wasn't perfect by any means. Some days were harder than others.

(still couldn't go near a black trash bag or listen to Taylor Swift or eat Cinnamon Toast Crunch. And no one mentions the incident when Xavier's youngest brother wore Axe body spray)

But Will was getting better.

(didn't even cry the last time they went to the zoo and he saw a picture of the tigers. Wouldn't go near the exhibit but baby steps)

He didn't have to go to physical therapy anymore and no longer needed sleeping pills.

Will even started communicating with people in Salem. Through social media and seldom but it was a start.

(his posts were all dedicated to the loving memory of when he gave a shit)

Everyone in Salem learned an important lesson from his death and return, though.

(people get offended when you treat them the same way they treat you. Who knew?)

He grew in six months, matured. Swore less,

(around Ari, anyway)

kept some opinions to himself even when it was difficult.

(always played the brain damage card when he couldn't keep his big mouth shut)

Refrained from plotting to destroy Paul's life.

(not a good idea to decimate the man who paid for your healthcare. Besides, Paul did a pretty good job of ruining his own life anyway. He didn't shine so bright in Salem anymore. Boo hoo)

His memory wasn't getting much better but it didn't get any worse either. There were no epiphanies. But his impression of people, places, and things expanded. When the kids talked about old family game nights, Will would respond. Add something to the conversation without even knowing he knew it.

(somedays it frustrated him so much all he wanted to do was pound someone in the face)

For the most part, though, Will didn't mind. Sure, he missed out on a lot of great moments. But, there were as many crappy ones.

(if not more)

Will lived in the here and now. He didn't need his memories.

He might not remember his childhood or when his daughter was born. But he had a whole lifetime ahead of him to make new memories. Memories of his beautiful daughter. Memories of a boyfriend that put up with more than he should. Memories of two parents who tried and three damn loveable siblings.

No complaint.

* * *

Will's phone buzzed across the kitchen countertop. A glance at the screen told him he better answer it or face her wrath later.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come over," Sami Brady said.

"Now? I'm in the middle of cooking, here."

"Put the lid back on Yarely's Tupperware and get over here."

Will huffed, half-heartedly complaining.

"I was not gonna make-okay, fine. I was. I still can't drop everything. I don't even have a ride."

"Yes, you do. X is already on his way over."

"Why did you invite my boyfriend first?"

"Because he doesn't argue with me. Grab my grandbaby and get over here."

* * *

Will and Xavier walked up the path to Sami's house. Ari, after undoing the seatbelt on her car seat, ran up the drive without them.

"Ha, I beat you," Ari said with a proud grin.

"How are you always doing that?" Will asked, musing her hair.

"Because I'm so fast."

Ari pushed open the door, kicked off her shoes, and made herself at home. Rushing over to Johnny, Allie, and Sydney to play.

"Hey," Will greeted his siblings, before walking into the kitchen. Xavier following behind.

Sami and Lucas sat at the kitchen island together.

"What's so important we had to rush over?" Will asked.

"Hi, by the way," Xavier said before opening the fridge and grabbing two sodas.

Sami refused to keep alcohol in the house. Lucas didn't live with them. He had his own apartment nearby. But he spent quite a lot of time over and didn't need any temptations.

"Hello, Xavier," Lucas said with a teasing smile. "It's so nice to have someone acknowledge us."

"You see me almost every day," Will rolled his eyes. "And Ari."

"My mama would kick my ass if I were impolite," Xavier said.

"Your mother raised a gentleman," Sami said.

"She did. Why didn't you?" Will wondered.

He laughed when Sami threw a handful of potato chips at him.

"Anyway," Lucas interrupted, "your mother and I had something we wanted to say."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at Will.

"What?"

Sami shook her head.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Your father wanted to announce something. Lucas?"

"Oh, yes, I got this yesterday."

Lucas showed off a bright blue token. A token with the serenity prayer on one side and 6 months recovery on the back.

"I'm so proud of you," Will gushed, giving his father a tight hug.

Lucas shrugged but couldn't keep the proud grin off his face.

"Congratulations, Lucas," Xavier said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, I haven't had a drop since before we reconnected with Will. It's been a struggle but I've no regrets."

Sami linked her arm with Lucas', beaming.

"There's something else you need to know."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Sami squeezed Lucas' bicep. "Your father and I have been seeing each other."

Will and Xavier shared a look.

Sami and Lucas shared a look.

(ha! Now they know how it feels)

"What?" Lucas asked.

"We already knew that," Will said. "You two going at it like cats in heat under the mistletoe? Kind of a giveaway."

"It was uncomfortable. For everyone. Especially me," Xavier said.

"Oh like you two are any better?" Sami scoffed.

"We are wholesome and respectable," Will insisted.

Lucas choked on a sip of water, voice wet and raspy.

"Respectable? What about the time I turned the hose on you when you were in the backyard?"

"We were kissing."

"Your face was not anywhere near his mouth, William."

"I didn't say what part of him I was kissing."

Xavier laughed, hand over his face.

Will smacked his arm.

"Why are you laughing? That was your fault."

"What about every time that was your fault, hmm?"

"When I do it, we don't get caught."

"You love me and you know it."

"That's true. I do love you."

Will's words caught up with him and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Wait, I meant-,"

"Ha! You agreed with me."

"No, I didn't."

"No take backs, you agreed with me. You love me. I was right."

Xavier threw one arm around Will and beamed.

Will huffed and puffed but settled against him. Nose burrowing in the hollow of Xavier's throat.

Sami frowned, eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

"That's the worst love confession I've ever seen."

"You ruined our big moment too," Lucas said.

"Your big moment? It wasn't a big moment. It was an anticlimactic moment. Everyone knew you were a couple."

Sami crossed her arms with a sly smile.

"Everyone knew you loved Xavier."

"You did not. It was a closely guarded secret."

Even Xavier laughed.

Will smacked him in the upper arm again.

"About as big a secret as Xavier loving you," Sami said.

Xavier shrugged, pulling Will closer.

Will gazed at Xavier expectantly.

"You have something you wanna tell me?"

Xavier tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"No, can't think of anything."

Will pushed his lower lip out, big blue eyes staring up through his lashes.

Xavier lasted one

Two

Three seconds

"I love you."

"I don't think I heard you. Could you repeat it?"

"You told me on accident and tried to take it back."

Will lifted one shoulder, innocent smile on his face.

Xavier plopped on an empty bar stool, dragging Will into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Will's stomach, chin on his shoulder.

"Eres el amor de mi vida. Te quiero con todo mi alma. Eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo. Besarte es como ver las estrellas. Estoy enamorado de ti."

(lost all feeling in his legs and his face was all red and stupid and oh my God what are words?)

Will twisted, fingers digging into Xavier's thick, dark hair. Kissing Xavier with everything he had.

Ignored Lucas complaining

("don't make me get the hose again")

and Sami's cooing.

("leave them alone. Our baby boy's happy and in love.")

"I have no idea what you said,"

kiss

"But it sounded so hot."

kiss

"Say more words."

kiss

Xavier laughed against Will's lips.

"A little hard when you won't stop kissing me."

kiss

"Shut up."

Will wrapped his arms around Xavier's neck, sighing into his lips. He didn't even flinch when Xavier's hands cupped his face, fingertips brushing against his throat.

Would have been content to stay there for as long possible if not for the sudden spray of water cascading over them.

"Get off my son," Lucas said. Hose detached from the kitchen faucet and directed right at Will and Xavier.

Water sliding over his face and down the back of his neck caused Will to shriek.

"Dad, what the hell?"

"I warned you."

"I didn't even do anything this time."

"Lo siento," Xavier stated, hands up and off Will.

"Traitor," Will hissed, slipping off Xavier's lap. "And why am I the wettest?"

"You're the bad one," Lucas said, still holding the hose.

"Wha-how could you even-oh, who am I kidding?"

"Daddy, why are you all wet?" Ari asked, skipping into the room.

Sydney, Allie, and Johnny followed behind her, stopping to stare at Will.

"He got too hot," Sami answered with a wry smile.

The girls rushed to the fridge while Johnny side-eyed Will and Xavier both.

Will yanked his wet shirt away from his body, wiping off his face. He held his hand out to Xavier.

"Come on, I left some clothes here the other week. Let's go change."

Lucas held up the hose again.

"Don't even think about it."

"Well, I wasn't until you said something, but good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Ari asked, slurping on a juice box.

"I wanna know," Sydney agreed. "Tell us."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Allie and Johnny chanted together.

"Yeah, Will," Lucas smiled, reattaching the faucet. "Why don't you tell them your good idea?"

"Uh-" Will shifted his eyes back and forth.

Sami, feeling generous, linked her arm with Will.

"After he changes, Will is bringing us pizza."

The kids threw their arms in the air, cheering while they ran back to the living room.

(like a tiny little cult)

"Gee, thank you for that," Will stomped toward the stairs.

Xavier followed, slipping his hand into Will's.

"You're welcome, baby," Sami grinned. "And I want a white pizza!"

"Pepperoni for me," Lucas added.

"The kids want extra cheese."

"Get garlic bread too."

"And something for dessert."

"Do you think he's listening?"

"Does he ever?"

* * *

After too much pizza, everyone collapsed in front of the TV. The children spread out on character blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I'm gonna spend so much extra time in the gym for eating all this," Will complained. Half on the couch, half on an ottoman.

He prodded his flat stomach with an exaggerated frown.

"Cállate, eres hermoso," Xavier flattened Will's hand against his stomach. "Stop it."

"I can feel the flab forming."

Sami, walking behind the sofa, smacked him upside the head.

She tossed a FedEx box next to Will's feet, ripping through the tape with a single fingernail.

Will, rubbing the back of his head, moved his feet out of the way and sat up straighter.

"Mom hit me."

Xavier ran his fingers over the back of Will's skull, giving him a perfunctory examination.

He kissed Will on the top of the head.

"You're fine."

Ari sat up on her knees and said, "Grammy, don't hurt, Daddy. His brain has ouchies already."

"So, ha," Will stuck his tongue out at Sami.

"Shut it or I'm not gonna play your present," Sami warned. She pulled a DVD case out of the box and took it to the Blu ray player.

Will narrowed his eyes at Sami and waited one

Two

Three beats

"Damn you. You know I can't resist a present."

Sami set up the TV. Putting it on HDMI2, flipping on the surround sound.

"I asked everyone around Salem.

(booooooriiiiiiiing)

"I got them organized and converted and well, shut up and watch."

Sami pressed play with the remote and settled next to Lucas.

It only took a few moments for Will to realize what they were watching.

Home videos

Moments and achievements from Will's entire life. From Sami holding him at birth

(with Austin next to her, awkward)

to school pageants and plays. Him hitting his first t-ball to playing in his last game as captain of the high school baseball team.

Embarrassing moments,

(running through a backyard naked as a toddler)

precious moments,

(clutching a blankie while walking down the hall Christmas morning)

and everything in between.

Moments with friends he didn't remember. Moments with people he wished he didn't know.

(so many moments with Sonny. So many, many moments)

Videos of Arianna too. The first smile. The first time she sat up on her own. Wailing during tummy time. Reacting to solid food for the first time. Daddy and daughter napping together, tiny little infant body snuggled on Will's chest.

(wished he remembered her the most)

Videos taken from the cell phone Will had when he died. Moments between the two, Will flipping the camera between them as they joked or danced or laughed. Times when Sydney, Ari, Johnny, and Allie ganged up on him, each child-like voice more excited than the other.

It took hours to watch it all.

Sami cried several times while Lucas sighed. The kids flittered in and out, attention only held for so long. Xavier spent more time watching Will's reactions. Squeezing their joined fingers and laughing whenever Will's face turned soft.

Will didn't cry. He laughed and smiled, cooed and admired his daughter. But he didn't cry. Most of the videos felt like they happened to someone else, a stranger wearing his face. He knew the names and the places but a big glaring hole inside of him couldn't connect them.

He enjoyed watching them, though. It filled some gaps in his knowledge. Let him see, at one point, he was loved, appreciated, and wanted by Salem.

(didn't escape him his mother had to beg others for videos of her son, though. Didn't surprise him either)

When the whole thing ended, Will turned to face Sami.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome," Sami wiped at her eyes, sniffing. "Now, don't go anywhere. I've got photo albums and scrapbooks and don't move."

Sami rushed off to a hall closet. She pulled out a myriad of FedEx boxes.

(how much of this crap was he gonna have to look through?)

Ari ran back into the room at top speed. A bright pink blanket tied around her neck and a black mask over her face. She took a flying leap and landed right on Will.

"Ooof," Will grunted, pushing her away from his stomach. "What's up, my little superhero?"

Ari kneeled on Will's thighs, interlocking their fingers.

"I'm rescuing Johnny."

"You better save him in the next ten minutes."

"Why?"

"That's when we're leaving. It's a school night and way too close to your bedtime."

Despite pouting and whining,

(his daughter alright)

Ari agreed.

"You better get to it, sweet girl. Johnny isn't gonna save himself."

Ari nodded before flying back off. Her arm outstretched and cape whipping into the furniture.

Will smiled at Ari's retreating form, leaning against Xavier's side.

"She's pretty cute," Xavier said, arm wrapped around Will.

"Yeah, she gets it from me."

Xavier smiled, head resting on the back of the couch.

(losing all those hang-ups about physical contact made for a nice change of pace)

Sami forced Lucas to help her carry in albums and scrapbooks. Way too many to look at in one night.

Will frowned, tucking his head into Xavier's chest.

(remember the good old days when all he had was Xavier and a sex drive the size of Texas? He missed those days)

Bracing himself for Sami, Will paused when loud screeching sounded from upstairs.

"Ugh," Will groaned, recognizing the loud complaints.

"She gets that from you too," Xavier said over his shoulder as Will dashed off.

Xavier, Sami, and Lucas listened as Will's voice joined the histrionics.

"I shouldn't enjoy hearing him like that," Lucas said. "But even his yelling is music to my ears."

Sami nodded her agreement.

"It's safe to say neither of us could live without him."

"And what about you, X?"

Xavier glanced up at the ceiling. Will's loud voice floating down the staircase.

"I could live without the yelling. And he's not exactly what I imagined in an ideal partner. But I ended up liking him a lot more than I anticipated. I didn't even plan on falling in love. At some point, he smiled at me and that idea blew out the window."

"He's pretty lovable even if he is annoying," Lucas agreed.

"And spoiled," Sami added.

"Don't forget obnoxious," Xavier said.

"Oh, yeah," Lucas chuckled. "The way he talks now, it's like he walks around with a thought bubble over his head."

Sami and Xavier laughed.

"Are you talking about me again?" Will asked as he walked back into the room.

Ari trailed behind him, arms crossed and lips pouted.

"Yes," Sami beamed. "About how much we love you and all your ridiculousness."

"As you should," Will said. "I'm awesome."

"So modest and polite too," Lucas said with a straight face.

Will shrugged as he helped Ari into her coat.

"I've learned a valuable lesson since I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh yeah?" Xavier asked, gathering his and Will's things.

"Life changes drastically when you stop accepting crap you hate."

"Huh, that actually made sense," Sami remarked.

"In the end, everyone will still judge me anyway so," Will shrugged, "whatever. Come on, kiddo, tell Grammy and Grandpa goodbye."

After hugs and handshakes, Sami and Lucas walked them to the door.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for making me pay for dinner," Will said with a hint of a smile.

"You're welcome," Sami kissed his cheek one more time before closing the door on them.

* * *

Xavier pulled into the parking lot of Will's apartment complex and idled near the front entrance.

"Thanks for the ride and enduring a trip down memory lane," Will said as Ari unbuckled herself.

"You're difficult but worth it."

Xavier leaned over the console for a kiss.

Will pressed their lips together several times before pulling back with a sly grin.

"I love you," Will said as he opened the car door.

Xavier rolled down the window.

"Love you too. And you too, Ari."

"Bye, X, love you too," Ari yelled and waved, blowing kisses.

* * *

After a quick bath and brushing teeth, Will and Ari climbed into her bed. They read a book from one of her favorite series, _Pete the Cat_. Ari cuddled against him. Her sweet smelling hair ticking his nose, heavy eyelids struggling to stay open.

The room was a mess. Toys scattered all over the place. Books in a pile next to her small bookcase. Clothes stacked near the hamper but not inside.

There were dishes in the sink. Shopkins all over the living room. Shoes and socks everywhere.

Will loved it.

Tomorrow would be another struggle to get Ari to brush her hair. It'd take all his strength at work to keep from blowing up on another rude customer. He'd deal with another headache, another case of déjà vu, another imperfectly perfect day with his daughter.

Things were so different six months ago, a year ago, two years ago. Will went from having nothing to having everything. From a small but expensive hospital room with only the staff and patients to keep him company. Now, he had a home, a family, a daughter, and a partner.

Will Horton was alive and well. No serial killer, ex-husband, or town who abandoned him would change that.

(admit it, life would be boring without me)

 **END**

* * *

author's note:

A very heartfelt thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement.

I don't have any plans for a new story at the moment. I do have dozens of unfinished fics I probably won't ever complete. I might post them under the Unfinished Business story just to give them some life. If you're interested in seeing any, let me know.

Again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this version of Will as much as I enjoyed writing him.


End file.
